¿Te casarías conmigo?
by AmutoxVivi
Summary: Desde que conoció a Ikuto, Amu no pudo evitar amarlo, el problema es que el solo la ve como una amiga, a la que quiere pedirle matrimonio solo para que sus padres no lo obliguen a casarse con otra chica. Una historia de otro autor ( angela723)-( Mortal Instruments)
1. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es), yo solo adapte la historia para Shugo Chara- Amuto

* * *

**¿Te casarías conmigo?**

* * *

-¿Te casarías conmigo? –pregunto Ikuto.

Habían estado sentados en una silla del parque, hablando sobre American Idol, él no sabía cómo decirlo así que lo había soltado de golpe.

-¿Casarme? Hemos sido amigos por meses, ni siquiera novios y ¿ahora quieres que nos casemos? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Amu confundida, no era que no lo quisiera, ella lo amaba desde el primer momento que lo había visto, pero él no parecía tener los mismo sentimientos hacia ella por eso había preferido callar.

-Porque prefiero casarme con una amiga y no con esa chica que quieren mis padres, además tendrás todo lo que quieras , no quiero que suene a que te compro, pero sabes que el dinero no es problema y ya que nos entendemos tan bien tal vez algún día lleguemos a amarnos. –dijo él con una sonrisa ingenua, si tan solo el supiera.

-Casarse con alguien no es un juego.-dijo dolida, ella lo amaba y tal vez en otras circunstancias habría sido muy feliz, pero él se lo pedía solo porque no quería obedecer a sus padres, eso no era justo.

-No sería un juego, mi adorada peli rosa, ¿qué es un matrimonio? Solo firmas un papel, te colocas un anillo y vives con alguien, somos amigos y los amigos se apoyan, además podríamos hacerlo funcionar, por favor no quiero casarme con una extraña solo porque mis papas creen que es simpática, te lo juro es más divertida una ostra. –dijo con suplica y desesperación.

-Estamos en el siglo XXI y ¿todavía existen los matrimonios arreglados? -dijo ella dudosa, Ikuto jamás suplicaba nada y que se lo pidiera de esa forma la hacía planteárselo, pero que le esperaría al lado de una persona que veía un matrimonio solo como un papel firmado.

-Lo se están locos, dicen que mi abuelo y su abuelo así lo querían, pero la verdad me tiene sin cuidado, terminaría matándome si me tocara verla todos los días, Amu Hinamori, si te casas conmigo te puedo prometer algo. –dijo el agotado, suplicar cosas era lo peor, detestaba depender de otros pero la necesitaba, Amu y el podrían vivir juntos y al mismo tiempo tener vidas separadas.

-¿Que me prometerías? –Ella sabía a su pesar que sin importar lo que él le dijera ella terminaría cediendo, ese era el problema, se supone que en una relación las dos personas tienen que ceder, el amor te hace hacerlo, pero ella estaba amando sola, ella entregaba, sin esperar que él también lo hiciera, lo más doloroso era tener que fingir.

-Te prometo, que si estando casados conoces a alguien y te enamoras, yo te daré el divorcio sin objetar nada y respetare tu decisión. –Ese era su último intento, mirando los ojos ámbares de ella podía notar que estaba por ceder, tal vez por eso no se había podido enamorar de ella, siempre daba mucho de ella sin esperar nada, era demasiado bondadosa para él.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo ella, preguntándose si al estar casada con Ikuto algún día podría amar a alguien más.-Yo te prometo lo mismo si algún día te enamoras de alguien y quieres el divorcio te lo daré.

Ikuto le sonrió, ella sabía que si algún día él le pedía el divorcio para estar con alguien más ella no lo soportaría, sabía que estaba metiendo su corazón y todo su amor en un matrimonio con el chico que amaba pero que no le correspondía, ¿Cuánto daño podría causarle?, pero no le importaba, Ikuto iba a estar con ella eso era lo único que debía importarle ¿Verdad?

-Ya verás que las cosas funcionaran, espera te traje algo. –dijo buscando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacando una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul. –así que Amu Hinamori ¿Te casarías conmigo? –Pregunto con una sonrisa encantadora poniendo la caja en las manos de ella.

A Amu se le detuvo el corazón, entonces él lo sabía, sabia ella aceptaría al final, ¿Tan predecible era? ¿Podría esto ser real? Abrió la caja con sumo cuidado y encontró un bonito anillo con un diamante incrustado en el medio.

-Por favor no hagas que me arrepienta. –dijo y sacando el anillo lo deslizo por su dedo.


	2. Las cosas pasan cuando menos lo esperas

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es), yo solo adapte la historia para Shugo Chara- Amuto

* * *

**Las cosas pasan cuando menos lo esperas****  
**

* * *

-¿Que tú qué? – pregunto Rima atónita mirando a Amu como si fuera la persona más idiota de este mundo.

-Me voy a casar –dijo sonrojándose mientras se miraba intensamente las manos.

-Pero con quien, como así, si no tienes novio! –Insistió Rima –o simplemente, ¿ nunca me lo has contado?

Rima y Amu vivían en un pequeño departamento, eran amigas desde el colegio y habían decidido vivir juntas, pero no podrían ser más diferentes, Rima era una feminista extrema.

-El matrimonio es solo otra forma de llamar a la esclavitud.- expreso molesta y dirigió rápidamente la mirada al anillo que relucía en la mano de Amu –¿Con quién te vas a casar?

-Con Ikuto. –dijo y su cara enrojeció

-¿QUE? ¿Con ese intento de Ken? –Rima y Ikuto no se llevaban nada bien, digamos que tenían diferentes puntos de vista.

-No le digas así, además sabes que siempre lo he querido. –se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la pequeña sala totalmente cansada, cuando estaba con Ikuto no podía expresar bien sus sentimientos así que decirlo en voz alta era un alivio.

-No entiendo porque te vas a casar con él, ¿De la nada te amo? –pregunto incrédula Rima.

-No es eso, sus padres quieren que se case con una chica, algo de una promesa de matrimonio entre abuelos no sé, y como obviamente no quiere, pues me pidió que nos casáramos para evitar el otro compromiso.

-Ósea que eres su comodín, claro se casa contigo porque eres la única estúpida que aceptaría casarse con el sabiendo que no te ama y que te será infiel con todo el mundo. –Rima podría llegar a ser bastante cruel, pero lo que le dolía a Amu no era su crueldad, sino que ella estaba en lo cierto.

-Tal vez con el tiempo él llegue a amarme. –Dijo firme –además él dijo que lo haríamos funcionar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasara antes de que el note que tu si estas enamorada de él?

-No sabes cómo es Ikuto, tendría que decírselo en la cara para que lo supiera, después de meses de estar con él nunca ha notado algo, y si lo ha notado jamás ha dicho nada, además, podrías ser un poco más comprensiva -pidió Amu, lo último que necesitaba era que Rima le recordara lo estúpida que era.

-Vas a sufrir mucho. –sentencio jugando con su rubio cabello.

-Gracias, no recordaba lo positiva que eras. –Dijo Amu poniendo mala cara –sabes yo sé que no será fácil pero el tiempo hará lo suyo.

-Esa es frase de gente cobarde, si quieres algo ve por ello, no esperes a que te llegue a la puerta de la casa con un gran moño, si tanto quieres a Ken pues cambia de actitud a ver si se fija en ti.

-No le digas Ken y ya suficiente de reproches por una noche –dijo realmente cansada, solo quería ir a dormir –había olvidado algo, ¿serás mi dama de honor, verdad?

-Primero me como un sapo vivo antes de acceder a semejante idiotez –La cara de Rima era de verdadero disgusto como si la hubiera insultado.

-Así que Amu acepto. –dijo Nagi mientras removía su copa de coñac.

-Era de esperarse, nadie puede resistirse a una petición de Ikuto Tsukiyomi. –dijo Ikuto, tomando de su copa. –fue lo mejor que pude hacer, así me librare de mis padres y podre hacer lo que quiera.

-¿Cómo sabes que la chica con la que te querían casar no te podría gustar? –Nagi conocía a Ikuto desde siempre, estaba acostumbrado a sus comentarios llenos de sarcasmo porque sabía que detrás de ellos había una persona real.

-Por el simple hecho de que me lo querían imponer, yo elijo con quien me caso, no lo hare simplemente porque mi abuelo quería. –dijo lleno de arrogancia.

-¿Cómo le vas a explicar a tus padres que te casaras con Amu? Ellos saben que no es tu novia.

-Algo me inventare –dijo restándole importancia y dirigiendo su mirada a una alta morena que pasaba con un corto vestido –y si me disculpas el deber llama.

Amu se despertó tarde la mañana siguiente, no había podido dejar de pensar en Ikuto, en que se iban a casar y que no tenía la más remota idea de cómo iban a convivir, por meses lo había visto con un montón de chicas y ella simplemente había tenido que mirar para otro lado y sonreír, pero estando casados ella no aceptaría eso, jamás permitiría que él le fuera infiel en la cara y eso era algo que le tenía que dejar muy en claro. Su celular sonó y vio que le había llegado un mensaje de Ikuto; _" Nos vemos en la cafetería de siempre, lleva zapatos cómodos."_ ¿Para qué demonios necesitaba zapatos cómodos? Siempre cuando lo veía trababa de lucir atractiva y eso incluía unos tacones, según había visto a Ikuto le gustaban las chicas altas y con curvas, en esos momentos era cuando más le molestaba ser baja y no tener busto.

Se colocó un jean entubado con unos tacones bastante altos y una blusa. Lo quería, pero tampoco iba a dejar que le dijera como vestirse. No comió nada, ya desayunaría con Ikuto en la cafetería, salió y vio que Rima ya no estaba, como era domingo supuso que ella debería estar en el parque haciendo ejercicio.

Salió rápidamente y se dirigió a la cafetería, calmo sus nervios, pero ¿Cómo lo saludaría ahora? Se suponía que ahora era su prometido, ¿Que debería hacer? ¿Besarlo? Jamás había besado a Ikuto pero siempre había querido hacerlo, a veces cuando él se ponía a hablarle de cualquier cosa ella se perdía mirando sus labios había querido besarlos tantas veces.

Ikuto estaba afuera de la cafetería, apoyado en un poste con aire despreocupado, al ver a Amu sonrió y luego puso mala cara.

-¿Ese es tu concepto de zapatos cómodos? –pregunto mirando desaprobadoramente los tacones de 12 cm que llevaba Amu.

-La comodidad no va de la mano con la belleza, estos tacones hacen que no me sienta enana, además, ¿Para que querías que me pusiera zapatos cómodos? –dijo Amu llegando hasta donde Ikuto, al parecer todo era como siempre solo amigos.

-Porqué ahora que nos vamos a casar pues tengo que decirle a mis padres, y no vas a ir a verlos con cualquier ropa. –dijo desaprobadoramente mirando el atuendo de Amu.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? –pregunto mirándose.

-Es aburrida, además les dije que nos encontráramos en un restaurante elegante, y como te conozco Amu Hinamori sé que no tienes ni un solo vestido coctel. –dijo empezando a andar por la calle, amu lo siguió de prisa.

-Déjame ver si entiendo, ¿Casarme contigo significa que me tengo que volver un intento de niña rica? –No era que ella fuera pobre, pero su economía era digamos de regular a mala, su sueño de ser una gran artista estaba opacado por completo, para estudiar en la Universidad había tenido que pedir un crédito que aún seguía pagando y ya que no era una artista reconocida los pocos cuadros que vendía no eran suficiente para mantenerse y pagar la deuda, así que era la asistente de una importante editora, tenía que correr si ella lo pedía y volar si fuera necesario era una mujer terriblemente difícil.

-No lo pienses así Amu, mis padres ya te conocen saben que no eres de familia millonaria y eso no les interesa, solo quiero que no te sientas diferente en ese restaurante, además tienes que acostumbrarte apenas te cases conmigo toda tu vida va a cambiar. –Ikuto cogió la mano de Amu para hacerla caminar más rápido y la protesta que ella estaba por hacer quedo silenciada por el contacto, el corazón de Amu latía rápidamente esperaba que el no pudiera escucharlo.

El Audi negro de Ikuto estaba estacionado más adelante, "apenas de te cases conmigo toda tu vida va a cambiar" había dicho Ikuto y sus palabras se repetían como un eco en la cabeza de Amu, no solo era el hecho de que vivirían juntos y de que ella lo amara, el era millonario su familia era dueña de una cadena de centros comerciales y accionistas de varias compañías internacionales, ya no viviría en un pequeño apartamento con 2 habitaciones y un baño, no tendría que usar el autobús, ya no sería Amu Hinamori una artista frustrada que había decidido dejar su casa para vivir un sueño que no se había cumplido, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, tomo conciencia de que no solo era decir si acepto y firmar un papel, era decirle si a dejar toda su vida atrás para poder estar con Ikuto.

Ikuto soltó su mano abrió la puerta del copiloto y espero a que Amu subiera, pero ella estaba totalmente pasmada.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Ikuto subiendo una ceja.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo correcto? –pregunto Amu mirando los brillantes ojos Zafiro de él.

-¿Llevarte a comprar ropa?

-Casarnos.

-Claro que estoy seguro, ¿Estas dudándolo? –pregunto él un poco fastidiado.

-No sé, quiero que me respondas algo.

-Pregunta.

-Si nos casamos, ¿Me serias infiel?

-¿Eso importa?

-Claro, no quiero quedar como una imbécil enfrente de todos. –Amu necesitaba que él lo prometiera.

-Seré fiel, confía en mí. –dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Promételo.

-Dios que dramática eres. –dijo y la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro.

-Solo hazlo. –insistió Amu.

-De acuerdo lo prometo, ¿Feliz?

-Sí, ahora vamos –Amu subió al Audi y unos segundos después Ikuto ya estaba a su lado.

-Tenemos mucho que comprar.

Mucho era decir poco, Amu e Ikuto entraron a una docena de tiendas donde él la hizo probarse todo tipo de vestidos, zapatos, bolsos, de todo.

-Se te ve horrible –había dicho Ikuto a un vestido rosado, la vendedora se sintió incomoda y corrió a buscar otro vestido.

-Gracias Ikuto me haces sentir tan hermosa. –dijo Amu poniendo mala cara, los pies la estaban matando, ahora pudo entender por qué él le había dicho que llevara zapatos cómodos, esos tacones le habían destrozado los pies.

-Soy sincero, el rosado no te queda cámbiate –dijo el mirando el reloj. – ¿crees que algo de lo que compramos te sirva para esta noche? Por qué se hace tarde.

Amu entro a cambiarse molesta, hacia 4 tiendas le había dicho que ya tenía suficientes cosas, que tenía hambre, no había comido nada en todo el día, los pies le dolían y el no paraba de criticar como se veía.

Cuando salió, Ikuto ya había pagado y la esperaba con las bolsas en la puerta, no pudo evitarlo y se quitó los tacones, no le importo andar descalza.

-Te dije que te pusieras zapatos cómodos. –lo menos que necesitaba era que él se lo recordara.

-Calla, tengo hambre y me duelen los pies, no estoy para que me digas nada.

Él sonrió, se agacho y la levanto cargándola en su hombro, Amu lanzo una exclamación de sorpresa y todos los de la tienda voltearon a verlos.

-¡Bájame! –dijo ella completamente roja.

-Mi futura esposa está cansada, así que es mi deber cargarla. –todas las chicas de la tienda miraron con envidia a Amu, él había dicho _"futura esposa"_ ¿Qué podría decirle? Hace 2 días ella solo fantaseaba con que algún día tendrían algo y ahora se iban a casar y ella aun no lo asimilaba.


	3. Estomago Traicionero

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es), yo solo adapte la historia para Shugo Chara- Amuto

* * *

**Estomago Traicionero**

* * *

-¡Apúrate! –grito Ikuto algo irritado, estaba en la sala de Amu hacía más de una hora mientras ella en su habitación se arreglaba.

-¡No me apures o no iré! –dijo ella mientras luchaba con su cabello, trataba de hacerse ondas pero se le alisaban, así que opto por ponerse unas pinzas para ondularlo, ya se las quitaría antes de salir, se puso un bonito vestido celeste oscuro que resaltaba sus ojos y un maquillaje leve, busco unos bonitos tacones que no se pudo colocar, era muy doloroso tenia ampollas, ya se los pondría cuando fuera a entrar al restaurante.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió con los tacones en la mano y su bolso.

-Te diría lo hermosa que estas, pero esas cosas que llevas en el cabello no te quedan –dijo Ikuto, burlándose de las pinzas.

-Y yo te diría lo guapo que eres, pero no quiero volverte más egocéntrico. –Dijo y le tiro el bolso en la cara para borrarle la sonrisa –Son solo para ondular el cabello, ahorita me los quito, ¿Podemos irnos ya? No he comido en todo el día.

-Pero si hemos comido todo el día, no sé de qué te quejas.

-¿Hemos? Tú te la pasaste comiendo en las tiendas mientras me probaba la tonelada de ropa que querías.

-Bueno hoy hice 2 cosas buenas, te compre ropa y te ayude con la dieta.

-¿Me estas llamando gorda? –eso era lo último que le faltaba a Amu.

-No señorita melodrama, Dios ¿por qué malinterpretas todo?

-Entonces, aprende a hablar. –dijo ella ofendida saliendo del departamento. – ¡apúrate no tengo toda la noche!

El viaje en auto fue incomodo, cada uno parecía querer matar al otro por todo lo que decía, cuando llegaron Amu vio que era un lugar de comida asiática, en ese momento se colocó los tacones, tendría que ignorar las ampollas por un rato.

-Quítate esas cosas del cabello, o pensaran que estás loca. –exclamo Ikuto mientras parqueaba.

-¿Sabes qué? Déjame aquí yo tomo un taxi y me devuelvo a mi casa, toma tu anillo. –ya había aguantado suficiente, Ikuto era sarcástico y cruel a veces pero no de esa manera, era como si ella fuera su juguete y no iba a dejar que pasara por encima de ella.

-Espera, espera –dijo mirándola confundido, ¿Desde cuándo Amu era así? –ya lo siento sé que te he hablado mal todo el día –le quito las pinzas del cabello y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos, Ikuto jamás se lo había dicho pero le encantaban sus ojos, eran unos hermosos diamantes. –Cuando me siento presionado me comporto como un imbécil lo sé, pero no me dejes solo en esto.

Amu se sentía pegada a la silla, debería ser fuerte pararse y dejarlo, ¿Cuánto podría soportar? No lo sabía, su voluntad y su fuerza se estaban desvaneciendo, el empezó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello y la miro, cuando se empezó a inclinar, Amu sintió que se quedaba sin aire, Ikuto estaba a tan solo unos centímetros, podía ver sus pestañas, sus labios entre abiertos y ese olor tan característico de Ikuto que tanto le gustaba, en ese momento su estómago empezó a sonar, Ikuto se detuvo y comenzó a reír.

-De verdad tienes hambre, bueno vamos –dijo bajando del auto, Amu maldijo una y mil veces ¿Era enserio? Había estado a punto de darle un infarto, por fin iba a besar a Ikuto y justo a su estómago le había dado por exigir comida.

Entraron al restaurante, la señora y el señor Tsukiyomi estaban en una mesa al fondo, al ver a Ikuto y a Amu ambos sonrieron, en ese momento Ikuto entrelazo los dedos con los de Amu.

-¿Lista para amarme? –susurro Ikuto entre dientes.

Amu solo asintió y apretó la mano de Ikuto, esperaba que todo aquello terminara bien, se saludaron al llegar a la mesa y la mirada de la señora Tsukiyomi se dirigió a las manos entrelazadas de ellos, solo subió una ceja y lo dejo pasar.

-Y cuéntanos Ikuto, ¿Por qué la urgencia de vernos? –pregunto el padre luego de que los cuatro se sentaron.

-Pues Amu y yo queríamos contarles que nos vamos a casar. –dijo muy tranquilo, el corazón de Amu se aceleró y miro su vaso con agua como si tuviera todas las respuestas del universo.

-Ni siquiera sabía que ustedes salían. –dijo claramente sorprendido el padre, la madre solo miro el anillo que Amu llevaba en la mano.

-Era un secreto.

-¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto? –pregunto la madre.

-A Amu le gusta todo ese romanticismo del amor secreto, vernos a escondidas, besarnos en los armarios. –Dijo Ikuto claramente divertido, Amu volteo rápidamente a verlo, ¿Qué había dicho? Lo pateo por debajo de la mesa, el solo hizo una mueca.

-Oh –Dijo interesado Stephen mirando a Amu, ella solo quiso desaparecer.

-Pero la promesa del abuelo… -empezó a protestar la madre.

-Es la promesa del abuelo, no la mía, yo me caso con la persona que amo, yo nunca podría vivir feliz si no fuera con Amu, es la única persona que alegra mis días y que me conoce mejor que nadie. –sus padres lo miraron sorprendidos, ¿Ikuto hablando de amor? Amu solo se preguntó, cuanto de lo que había dicho habría sido verdad.

-¿Sientes lo mismo por Ikuto? –pregunto el padre a Amu, ya que esta no había dicho nada.

Todos en la mesa la miraron, por un segundo el corazón de Amu se detuvo.

-Cuando conocí a Ikuto lo primero que pensé fue que tanto ego no podía caber en una sola persona. -Ikuto subió una ceja, pero Amu no se detuvo. –pero a pesar de su fachada llena de sarcasmo y antipatía, pude descubrir al verdadero Ikuto, una persona maravillosa que se preocupa por los demás a su manera, que si estas triste intenta hacerte sonreír, que siempre tendrá algo que enseñarte, y con cada día que pasaba él se adueñó de mi corazón, ¿Qué si yo siento lo mismo que él? La verdad creo que he perdido la cabeza por él. –Decirlo en voz alta fue realmente gratificante, había tenido esas palabras encerradas por tanto tiempo que cada día la presionaban más, los padres de Ikuto sonrieron, pero él estaba totalmente aturdido.

La comida llego y Amu, aunque intento comer despacio, comió hasta sentir que no podía más, los padres de Ikuto se habían alegrado bastante por ellos, Amu pensó que sería más difícil, que se opondrían, que pegarían el grito en el cielo, pero no, al parecer los habían convencido y la madre prometió hablar con los padres de la otra chica para disculparse, ya que según ella aunque odiaba romper una promesa, era la primera vez que veía a su hijo realmente interesado por alguien que lo amara de manera tan incondicional, la madre quedo con Amu para verse en unos días y empezar los preparativos de la boda, luego de despedirse Ikuto llevo a Amu a su departamento y parqueo al frente de su apartamento, no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

-Bueno, gracias por la comida, estoy muy cansada nos vemos después. –se despidió Amu pero Ikuto le agarro el brazo para que no saliera del auto.

-Espera.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto ella nerviosa.

-¿Lo que dijiste en el restaurante era actuado verdad?

A Amu se le hizo un nudo, ¿Actuado? Eso era lo más real que algún día hubiera dicho.

-Claro, ¿No me preguntaste si estaba lista para amarte? Pues lo que dije lo habría dicho una persona que te amara. –dijo ella sonriéndole esperando que le creyera.

-¿Cómo sabes que eso diría una persona que me ama? –pregunto el subiendo una ceja, la verdad le había creído y en su mente se había creado la duda o era verdad lo que había dicho o Amu merecía un Oscar por mejor actriz.

-Lo escuche en una película, ¿por qué te importa? –pregunto Amu intentando parecer tranquila cuando por dentro estaba que se arrancaba el cabello.

-Porque te creí. –dijo él con una sonrisa triste, no sabía porque pero se sentía decepcionado. –Amu Hinamori no te conocía esas cualidades de actriz. –dijo y soltó el brazo de Amu, ella sintió un vacío en el estómago. –Tengo que verme esa película, ¿Cuál es?

-Eso no importa. –dijo Amu sonriendo y bajando del auto.

Ikuto se sentía molesto, la vio entrar al departamento y piso el acelerador a fondo, alguna vez llego a pensar que Amu sentía algo por él, escucharla decir aquello había sido la confirmación de sus sospechas y había quedado pasmado, mientras todos hablaban en la cena él había estado lleno de preguntas, ¿Qué sentía por Amu? ¿Enserio pensaba todo lo que había dicho? Pensó en cómo iba a corresponder a los sentimientos de ella, en como haría para descubrir que sentía él, pero todo había sido parte del teatro, que estúpido había sido al pensar que ella de verdad sentía todo eso por él, era una chica demasiado bondadosa, pero no lo suficiente para llegar a amarlo de verdad algún día, siempre supo que Amu sería alguien importante en su vida, aun recordaba como la había conocido.

Aquel día había estado lloviendo violentamente, Ikuto estaba refugiado en una parada de autobús cuando una chica peli rosa llego corriendo a refugiarse, estaba totalmente empapada y trataba en vano de secarse el cabello, no era el tipo de Ikuto, pero por alguna extraña razón ella le agradaba.

-No importa cuánto intentes secarlo, no creo que pare de llover hasta mañana, así que te mojaras apenas salgas de aquí. –dijo Ikuto burlonamente.

-No me interesa. –dijo la peli rosa entornando los ojos ámbares.

-Deberías agradecer que alguien como yo te de un consejo. –dijo Ikuto ofendido.

-¿Alguien como tú? ¿Acaso quién eres? –pregunto ella subiendo las cejas, mirándolo bien por primera vez.

-Ikuto Tsukiyomi. –dijo el muy orgulloso, cualquiera que leyera una revista de chismes sabría que él era uno de los solteros más codiciados y adinerados del país.

-La verdad no me suena el nombre y si me disculpas, debo irme. –dijo ella con prisa, Ikuto la miro como si fuera un marciano, ¿Qué no le sonaba el nombre, pero de que planeta era?

-Toma. –dijo ofreciéndole su sombrilla.

-No gracias.

-No seas terca. –dijo el abriendo la sombrilla, por accidente enredo una de las puntas de la sombrilla en su cabello, rápidamente trato de desenredar el cabello pero lo único que hacía era hacer un nudo más grande.

-¿Es tu costumbre hacerle esto a la gente? –había preguntado ella furiosa.

-Solo trataba de ser amable. –respondió el irritado.

-A la gente egocéntrica, la amabilidad no le queda.

-Trato de hacer algo bueno por ti, espera, ¿Crees que soy un egocéntrico?

-Bastante, deja de enredar mi cabello.

-Creo que vamos a tener que cortar esa punta, no veo la forma de deshacer ese nudo.

-¿Cortar? –había preguntado ella hecha una furia.

-¿Tienes una tijeras de casualidad?

-Si tuviera unas tijeras créeme que te mataría con ellas.

-Que agresiva, ven ahí hay una cafetería cerca ellos deben tener unas tijeras.

-¿Por qué debería ir contigo? Es mi cabello no el tuyo.

-Pero es mi sombrilla. –Ella volteo los ojos pero comenzó a andar hacia la cafetería. – ¿Tienes un nombre?

-Amu Hinamori.

-No me suena conocido. –dijo el pensativo. –Te diré Amu.

-¿Quién te da el permiso de que te tomes esas confianzas? –pregunto Amu, ambos estaban caminando en la mitad de la lluvia y sabía que se debía ver bastante ridícula con una sombrilla pegada al cabello.

-¿Necesito permiso para llamarte así? Te diré así porque me gusta más que Amu y punto.

Ambos entraron a la cafetería, había sido bastante cómico para Ikuto y bastante irritante para Amu la situación, pero cortando la punta de su cabello había podido liberarse de la sombrilla, él había insistido en que tomaran algo caliente ya que ambos lo necesitaban y después de un rato ella había aceptado solo para callarlo, desde ese día esa cafetería se convirtió en su punto de encuentro y con el tiempo ambos se hicieron amigos.

Ella era la única amiga de verdad que el tenia, por eso los sentimientos que al principio el sentía por ella los encerró en una caja, donde para el estaban bien, prefería tener a Amu toda su vida como una amiga y no perderla por sus estupideces, así había sido feliz, saliendo con otras, haciendo su vida como le pareciera, porque al final de cuentas Amu siempre estaba ahí, eligió su amistad antes que su amor y ahora se daba cuenta que había elegido bien, porque Amu no se enamoraría de él ni en un millón de años.


	4. Índice de alcohol: MUY ALTO

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es), yo solo adapte la historia para Shugo Chara- Amuto

* * *

**Índice de alcohol: MUY ALTO.**

* * *

Amu no había esperado que la reacción de su madre y de su padre fuera tan mala, se había pasado horas por teléfono convenciendo a su madre que eso era lo que de verdad quería, que amaba a Ikuto, que su relación había sido secreta, había dicho tantas cosas para convencerla que pensó debía escribirlas para no contradecirse si ella volvía a preguntar.

Rima seguía sin estar de acuerdo y prefería evitar las constantes suplicas de Amu para que fuera su dama de honor, así que no estaba mucho en casa. Parecía que nadie a su alrededor estaba de acuerdo, pero era ella la que se casaría no los demás.

Además su jefa estaba acabando con ella, al parecer había tenido un problema con su hija y la mejor forma de desquitarse era vengándose con Amu, la hacía correr de un lado para otro y criticaba todo lo que hacía, gracias a Dios era sábado.

Decidió salir a caminar, estaba cansada del tema de la boda, además desde la cena con los padres de Ikuto, este había estado muy extraño, cortante y siempre muy ocupado, se preguntó ¿Qué habría pasado? Pero el solo respondía con monosílabos siempre que ella preguntaba.

Era una noche fría, pero la brisa la relajaba, no sabía a donde quería ir, solo quería caminar un rato sin rumbo sin preocuparse mucho por las cosas, no presto mucha atención mientras caminaba hasta que tropezó con alguien.

-Disculpe. –dijo rápidamente apenada.

-No te preocupes. –dijo el hombre, este volteo a verla y se quedó muy quieto. -¿Amu Hinamori?

Ella lo miro y se quedó sorprendida, ¿Cómo no había podido reconocerlo? Delgado, cabello ribio y ojos rojizos.

-¿Tadase? –el solo sonrió, había cambiado bastante, lo había conocido en el colegio y en esa época él había sido siempre muy extravagante, por eso le caía bien, porque no le importaba lo que nadie pensara de él, pero ahora todo bien vestido y con un aire intelectual le resultaba extraño.

-Sabía que hoy sería un buen día, lo presentía, pero jamás imagine que te encontraría.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? –Tadase había estado ausente los últimos años, luego de terminar el colegio se había ido con sus amigos a probar suerte con su banda al extranjero, había escuchado que su grupo musical no había prosperado (Cosa que no le sorprendía porque de verdad no eran nada buenos).

-Hace unos días, es raro estar de vuelta y eres a la primera persona conocida que me encuentro, ¿Te parece si vamos por un café?

-Claro.

Ambos fueron caminando buscando una cafetería cercana, Amu vio Su cafetería y cuando Tadase sugirió que entraran ella se negó, podría sonar ridículo pero no se sentía cómoda entrando a ese lugar sin Ikuto. Caminaron un poco más y entraron a una cafetería bar a la que ella jamás había ido.

-¿Qué desean ordenar? –pregunto la mesera.

-Un café. –pidió Tadase.

-Un Martini de mandarina. –Amu no era una chica que bebiera mucho, pero sentía tanto estrés por la boda que no le importaba verse como una alcohólica en frente de Tadase.

-Woah y yo que quería verme como un chico sano, de haber sabido que empezarías con cocteles habría pedido uno.

-Hahahahaha, créeme lo necesito.

La mesera volvió unos minutos después con el café y el coctel.

-Eres una chica bastante paciente, así que algo que te altere a ti Amu Hinamori es algo bastante fuerte, ¿Me contaras? –pregunto Tadase curioso.

-Más tarde, por ahora cuéntame, ¿Que te hizo volver? –Amu no quería pronunciar las palabras: me casare y estoy que me arranco el cabello.

-Bueno resulto que no sé porque no tuvimos suerte, éramos la mejor banda de la época no entiendo que salió mal. –dijo pensativo. –El caso es que el tiempo paso y cada uno empezó a tomar rumbos diferentes, ahora soy manager de una banda, por lo menos no me aleje tanto de la música, Erick decidió ser poeta y créeme es realmente malo, no sabes lo que es vivir con un chico que intenta cada vez que habla que las palabras rimen es realmente ridículo.

Resulto bastante divertido hablar con Tadase, pudo olvidarse de tantas cosas que agradeció tenerlo con ella, la noche avanzo y ya que estaba en plan de desahogo no midió muy bien su índice de al alcohol, pasadas 3 horas de risas y cocteles ambos estaban bastante borrachos.

-Ahora sí, estamos bastante mareados dime porque estas así.

Amu no respondió, le daba vueltas todo solo levanto la mano y le señalo el anillo que tenía en el dedo, de repente la expresión de Tadase cambio, ¿Cómo no había notado ese anillo de compromiso?

-¿Te vas a… -hizo una pausa como si no pudiera pronunciar lo siguiente. –casar?

-Si me casare con un chico que amo, pero que no me ama el solo me lo pidió para librarse del otro compromiso. –después de haberlo dicho se arrepintió, ¿No se había prometido decirle a todos que Ikuto y ella estaban locamente enamorados?

-¿Cómo pudiste aceptar algo así? –pregunto atónito Tadase, era como si todo el alcohol de los cocteles se hubiera desaparecido de su cuerpo.

-Porque soy estúpida y lo amo, no me cuestiones por favor, ya bastante he tenido con los comentarios de todo el mundo, haz de cuenta que te dije que me casare con un chico que solo vive por mi etc. etc.

-Pero Amu, tú vales mucho para solo conformarte con las sobras de cariño de una persona, no te menosprecies de esa manera, ¿Enserio quieres casarte solo por un favor?

-Pienso en eso todo el tiempo y aunque a veces quiera deshacer el compromiso, me doy cuenta que no puedo.

-Claro que puedes, deberías hacerlo ahora, llámalo tienes alcohol encima así que eres valiente, dile que no te casaras, no lo hagas Amu. –Tadase parecía desesperado, Amu se preguntó si se preocupaba por el beneficio de ella o si tenía otros motivos, desechó la idea rápidamente.

-El problema es que no quiero hacerlo, no quiero dejar a Ikuto. –Cada vez sentía que todo le daba más vueltas, en verdad estaba mal.

-No permitiré que arruines tu vida de esa manera, te prometo que hasta el último momento yo voy a intentar que no aceptes hacer esa estupidez. –Tadase estaba muy molesto, Amu no era una chica débil, pero parecía que el tal Ikuto era lo bastante manipulador como para usarla, él no lo permitiría, siempre había querido a Amu haberse ido para cumplir su sueño había sido una razón valedera para renunciar a ella, pero desde el momento en que se marchó se arrepintió, había esperado que al volver ella no tuviera a nadie y ahora ella se casaría con alguien que no la quería, eso no lo iba a permitir nunca.

Se había sentido fatal.

El jamás había ignorado a Amu, pero no se sentía capaz de mirarla a la cara era como si una parte de él se sentiría realmente resentida pero no quería admitirlo, de que le serviría hacerse daño estúpidamente, por eso detestaba depender de las personas, odiaba hacer de la felicidad de otro su felicidad, pero con Amu no había podido evitarlo.

Subió a su auto, iría y haría como si nada hubiera pasado, él había aceptado el concepto "solo amigos" hace bastante tiempo y no dejaría que unas palabras actuadas cambiaran lo que él había decidido sentir, lo que Ikuto no entendía es que tu no decides amar a alguien solo sucede, el problema de muchos es lograr aceptarlo.

Se detuvo al frente del apartamento de Amu, la llamaría y le diría que hablaran, que lo sentía pero que el trabajo había sido bastante, intento llamarla pero lo mandaba directamente a buzón, tal vez su celular se hubiera quedado sin batería, llamo al apartamento y vio como una de las ventanas se prendía.

-¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir mi sueño? –pregunto una voz bastante molesta, Rima.

-Bruja pásame a Amu. –siempre se había preguntado cómo Amu podía vivir con esa loca.

-No ha llegado. –la voz de Rima era cortante. –Ken pensaba que estaba contigo.

-¿Como que no ha llegado? Es mas de medianoche Amu no llega tarde a casa. –Su corazón se aceleró, pero ¿Qué demonios? No contestaba el celular y la Bruja no sabía dónde estaba.

-Iré a ver si dejo alguna nota. –dijo Rima mientras colgaba.

Se bajó del auto, ¿Dónde estaba Amu? ¿Algo le había pasado? Se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada con el celular en la mano, hasta que escucho a unas personas que venían riendo, se levantó de la escalera y miro, era Amu que venía claramente borracha apoyada en el hombro de un hombre riendo, Ikuto jamás pensó que sentiría tanta ira en la vida por algo, él estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios porque Amu no aparecía mientras ella estaba riéndose con otro.

-¿Amu me podrías explicar que significa esto? –pregunto Ikuto intentando por todos los medios contenerse la verdad quería matar al tipo que sostenía a Amu.

-Ikuto, Iiiiiiiiiiiikuuuuuutooo. –canturreo ella soltando una risa tonta, se soltó de Tadase y se le colgó del cuello a Ikuto. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a mi futura _esposa._ –dijo haciendo bastante énfasis. –pero no sabía que ella estaba jugando a los cocteles con alguien más.

-¿Así que tú eres su "prometido"? –pregunto Tadase viéndolo con odio y haciendo comillas con las manos.

-Dos cosas, la primera yo soy su prometido así que deja las comillas, y la segunda ¿Quién demonios eres? –pregunto Ikuto claramente molesto.

-Es Tadase Hotori un amigo del colegiooooo me lo encontré mientras caminabaaaa. –contesto Amu separándose un poco de Ikuto para mirarlo, el seguía sin mirarla, ella hizo mala cara pero solo lo abrazo.

-Yo lo sé todo, sé que solo le pediste matrimonio para no casarte con otra y sabes una cosa no lo permitiré, no me importa quién eres ni lo que Amu diga, no dejare que se case con alguien como tú que solo ve el matrimonio como un juego, cásate con otra y haz lo que te dé la gana pero no con ella. –dijo Tadase apretando los puños.

-¡Tadase cállate! –exclamo Amu separándose de Ikuto, tambaleo un poco y se agarró del brazo de él. –Ya te dije que no es tu problema.

-Si lo es, no dejare que lo hagas. –dijo el firmemente, Ikuto quería golpearlo, enserio quería hacerlo, si Amu no se estuviera apoyando en el iría y le rompería la cara.

-No, no es tu problema. –Ikuto agarro a Amu y la empezó a arrastrar hasta las escaleras de la entrada, sabía que si no entraba no iba a poder contenerse.

-No voy a permitirlo. –Eso fue lo último que Ikuto escucho decir a Tadase.

Amu quería abrir los ojos, pero le pesaban muchísimo tenía un dolor de cabeza tremendo, su almohada estaba bastante dura, intento palparla para ablandarla, en ese momento noto que no era una almohada, era un pecho que ascendía y descendía tranquilamente, abrió los ojos de golpe y quedo atónita cuando vio a Ikuto totalmente dormido a su lado.

No recordaba haberlo visto la noche anterior, sabía que había estado bebiendo con Tadase, pero no recordaba haber ido a casa y mucho menos encontrarse con Ikuto, lo miro estaba totalmente tranquilo, se veía tan hermoso que no era humanamente justo, ella siempre había pensado que una persona por las mañanas debía lucir fatal.

Se levantó con mucho cuidado, Ikuto solo se acomodó y ella lo tapo con las cobijas, la resaca que tenía era bastante, salió de su cuarto cerrando la puerta con cuidado, fue a la nevera a sacar un poco de agua y se asustó cuando vio a Rima sentada en el sofá mirándola fijamente.

-¿Ken sigue en tu cuarto verdad?

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué? –pregunto Amu confundida mientras servía agua.

-¿No te acuerdas de lo que paso anoche? –pregunto Rima subiendo una ceja, eso sí era malo, su falta de recuerdos la estaba empezando a preocupar.

-Solo cuéntame por favor. –suplico Amu.

Ikuto subió a Amu arrastrada mientras ella protestaba, golpeo la puerta y Rima abrió, iba a replicar pero cuando vio a Amu en ese estado solo se corrió de la puerta dejándolos entrar.

-Rimaaaaa vi a Tadase. –dijo emocionada Amu, Ikuto solo hizo mala cara.

-¿Hotori? ¿Gracias a él estas así de borracha? –pregunto ella, Amu solo asintió.

-Bueno te dejo para que hablen de tu amiguito y la próxima vez Amu si te vas a ir a emborrachar por lo menos deja una nota así nadie se preocupa como idiota por ti. –Ikuto dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-¡NO! –exclamo Amu abrazando a Ikuto por detrás. –Hace días que no te veo, quédate conmigooooo hasta que me duerma.

Era la primera vez que Amu se portaba así de afectuosa con él, intento tener el valor de soltarse e irse pero no pudo, para él era muy difícil sentirse dominado por los sentimientos, pero se le hacía muy difícil decirle no a ella. Se soltó agarrando la mano de ella y llevándola a su cuarto.

-Luego cerraron la puerta, escuche varias veces que te reías como estúpida. –dijo Rima mirando desaprobadoramente a Amu.

-¿Qué yo hice qué? –Pregunto Amu blanca como el papel.

-Estabas como una garrapata pegada a él.

-¿Pero no lo bese o algo así verdad?

-No tengo visión de rayos x, después de que cerraron la puerta no supe que paso, tendrás que preguntarle a Ken.

-¿Qué me tienes que preguntar? –pregunto Ikuto asomando la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto de Amu


	5. Recuerdos entre las burbujas

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es), yo solo adapte la historia para Shugo Chara- Amuto

* * *

**Recuerdos entre las burbujas.**

* * *

-Vestido largo, con mucho tul, brillantes, encaje, que se vea como una princesa. –dijo alegremente la señora Tsukiyomi.

Amu se había encontrado con ella para empezar a planear la boda, lo que no sabía era que la madre de Ikuto ya tenía casi todo listo, le había conseguido un lujoso salón, decoraciones, la comida, las invitaciones, etc., y ahora estaban en una tienda de vestidos de novia, Amu no quería contradecirla, su futura suegra se veía tan feliz escogiendo todo que ella no quiso desanimarla pero, ¿Un vestido tipo princesa? Se alejaba completamente de lo que Amu hubiera querido, una boda tan elegante y cara nunca había estado en sus planes, siempre había pensado que cuando se casara seria de una forma sencilla pero llena de significado.

No había protestado en todo el día y no lo haría ahora, se levantó y dejo que la vendedora la ayudara a probarse un sin número de vestidos realmente grandes y escandalosos, cada vez que salía del probador los ojos de la madre brillaban.

-Te ves realmente hermosa Amu. –dijo aprobadoramente.

-Gracias, es bonito. –dijo Amu intentando sonreír.

-Has dicho eso de los últimos 9 vestidos, sé que te gustan pero debes elegir uno, no te preocupes por el precio. –dijo la madre. -¿Cuál quieres?

¿Qué cual quería? Cualquiera menos los que se había probado, parecía cenicienta era insoportable.

-¿Cuál te gusto más a ti? –pregunto Amu.

-El ultimo es realmente hermoso, sabes nos lo llevamos.

Amu casi se desmaya cuando vio el precio, costaba más que el pequeño apartamento en el que ella vivía, era tan exagerado, voluminoso y brillante, no era feo pero no era para ella, era un vestido tipo corsé, con incrustaciones de diamantes y metros y metros de tul, sintió que se vería como un repollo, no una princesa.

-Luego volveremos para la prueba de vestido, está casi todo listo, gracias a Dios tenemos varias influencias en el medio, así se puede conseguir todo más rápido. –dijo la madre confiada mientras salían de la tienda. –En la recepción daremos comida oriental, todo estará lleno de claveles blancos, tengo todo preparado será espectacular, debí dedicarme a ser planeadora de bodas, ¡me encanta! –Dijo ella alegremente –Tienes que pasarme tu lista de invitados, ya llevo 500 y tenemos que hablar con tu madre, sé que no vive en la ciudad pero tiene que venir para que cuadremos todo.

-¿500? –pregunto Amu blanca como el papel. – ¿No es demasiado?

-¡Claro que no! –exclamo la madre quitándole importancia con la mano. –Es nuestro deber invitar a todos los familiares, amigos y accionistas de nuestra empresa, etc., es un evento social muy importante, serás la esposa del futuro presidente de la empresa es necesario darse a conocer.

Ikuto estaba en su tina, se sentía cansado, no había dormido en toda la noche, jugaba con las burbujas distraídamente, a Amu se le había borrado completamente todo lo de la noche anterior, podía comprenderlo, no estaba acostumbrada a beber, pensó que lo interrogaría acerca de lo que había sucedido pero solo había preguntado si había pasado algo malo, el solo sonrió diciéndole que no y luego se había ido, ella debería estar ahora con su madre arreglando los preparativos de la boda, cerró los ojos y recordó la noche anterior.

Había arrastrado a Amu hasta su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de él, había encendido la luz de la lámpara y ella se había soltado, la vio correr y lanzarse a su cama como una niña pequeña, estaba completamente irracional, habría llegado a ser divertido, si ella no hubiera llegado en ese estado con el tal Tadase, al recordarlo se sintió molesto, ¿Quién se creía él para meterse en su vida de esa manera?

-Ikutoooooooooooo ven –dijo Amu alegremente, el solo sonrió, se quitó la chaqueta y fue a sentarse al lado de ella.

-Debí llevarte a beber conmigo antes, eres realmente divertida.

-Es que siempre estás muy ocupado. –le reprocho Amu, se acercó a Ikuto y empezó a jugar con un botón de su camisa.

Ikuto se tensó, ver a Amu mirándolo de aquella manera, tenerla tan cerca, podía ver claramente sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, el contorno de sus labios entre abiertos, Ikuto quiso besarla, era como si algo más fuerte que él se empezara a apoderar de todos sus sentidos, su corazón se aceleró violentamente y sus ojos se oscurecieron, ¿Lo rechazaría Amu si la besaba? Amu se levantó y se quitó la camisa, Ikuto se quedó pasmado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunto el sin poder quitar la mirada de Amu.

-Me pondré el pijama, no sé por qué te escandaliza verme en ropa interior. –dijo mientras se quitaba los jeans. –Cuando nos casemos me veras así, solo debes acostumbrarte.

¿Acostumbrarse? Ikuto estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estampar a Amu contra una pared y arrancarle la poca ropa que le quedaba, nunca habían hablado de que harían con la intimidad, Ikuto no quería que ella se sintiera incomoda, y ahí estaba andado por la habitación con una tanga y un top si no se tapaba pronto él no podría soportarlo más. La vio colocarse una camisa negra de tiritas con unos shorts.

-No sé por qué pones esa cara, supongo que has visto un montón de chicas en ropa interior y sin ella, ya debería parecerte aburrido.

¿Aburrido? Amu estaba loca, ¿Era eso lo que pensaba de él? ¿Que era un mujeriego que se acostaba con cualquiera?

-Deja de decir cosas ridículas y acuéstate. –dijo el secamente mirando fijo a la pared.

-Acomódate. –dijo ella mientras se acostaba, él se recostó a su lado mirando el techo, la cama de Amu era pequeña así que estaban pegados. –No mires el techo, mírame a mí. –dijo ella y volteo suavemente la cara de Ikuto.

Todo el enojo que Ikuto sentía se esfumo, estaban tan cerca y ella le sonreía.

-¿Quieres que practiquemos? –pregunto Amu.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Ikuto en un susurro.

-La ceremonia de matrimonio. –dijo ella. - ¿Amu Hinamori aceptas a Ikuto Tsukiyomi como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida? Y yo diré si acepto. Y luego te preguntaran ¿Ikuto Tsukiyomi aceptas a Amu Hinamori como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida? Y entonces tú dirás…

-Si acepto. –dijo Ikuto, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Y entonces ahí, el dirá, puedes besar a la novia.

-Y entonces te besare.

-Bésame ahora.

El corazón de Ikuto se detuvo, ¿Estaba hablando enserio? Amu lo miraba expectante, definitivamente no necesitaba que se lo pidiera dos veces. Acorto la distancia que había y poso sus labios en los de ella, al principio fue un beso muy tierno, Ikuto abrió la boca de Amu con la suya, era un terreno totalmente inexplorado para él, pero se sentía cómodo, pleno y feliz. Amu enredo las manos en su cabello y la abrazo pegándola más contra su cuerpo, encajaban perfectamente, Ikuto acaricio la espalda de Amu metiendo las manos por debajo de su camisa, sintió como ella le mordía el labio y se separaba cogiéndole suavemente las manos y sacándolas de su espalda.

-Por favor no digas nada. –susurro Amu recostándose en su pecho.

Abrió los ojos, ¿Que habría podido decir? Para él un beso nunca había significado gran cosa, pero aquel beso lo había cambiado todo, era decepcionante que Amu no pudiera recordarlo, mientras la veía dormir se había preguntado que habría sentido ella, se preguntó si era verdad es que la gente decía, "los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad" Amu jamás había sido así con él, no sabía si ella se había estado conteniendo o lo que había pasado la otra noche solo había sido efecto del alcohol.

Le daba miedo, siempre había querido controlarlo todo, al pedirle a Amu que se casara con él, había pensado que lo tendría todo, pero ahora se sentía perdido, las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos en unos pocos días, al parecer un matrimonio no solo era decir si acepto y firmar un papel, tenía miedo de que la situación lo superara, de terminar rendido a los pies de Amu como un estúpido, metido en un amor unilateral.

-¡Te lo suplico! –rogo otra vez Amu, había estado rogándole a Rima para que fuera su dama de honor más de una hora.

-¡No voy a hacer esa ridiculez! –dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-Jamás en la vida te volveré a pedir algo, eres mi mejor amiga por favor, solo tienes que estar conmigo ese día sonriente y…

-Con cara de idiota, además supongo que me tendré que poner un vestido y hacerme un peinado ridículo.

-Te veras hermosa, por favor, no quiero enfrentarme a 500 personas sola, te rogare hasta que aceptes, por favor, por favor, por favor.

-¿Si acepto me dejaras en paz? –dijo ella rindiéndose, Amu se lo pedía todos los días, ella jamás hubiera aceptado así se lo pidiera mil veces, pero, veía en los ojos de Amu lo asustada que estaba.

-Si, me callare y jamás te molestare. –dijo ella esperanzada.

-Está bien, hare el ridículo por ti. –dijo ella desaprobadoramente.

-¡GRACIAS! –grito Amu mientras abrazaba a Rima. –Tu vestido lo eligió la madre de Ikuto.

-Por favor dime que no es rosado.

-Es lavanda, largo y sin mangas.

-Lavanda. –repitió Rima arrugando la nariz, odiaba los colores claros.

-No sabes cómo es esa mujer, ya tiene casi todo listo, no me preguntes detalles, ella lo eligió todo.

-Es el día que te unirás a la esclavitud y ¿Ni siquiera puedes elegir las cosas?

-No me uniré a la esclavitud, es que Rima, ella se ve tan feliz organizando todo, me sentiría mal dañándole las ilusiones, además yo no sirvo para planear grandes eventos y cosas por el estilo entonces lo que ella elija está bien.

-Te verás cómo cenicienta ese día y no te importa, ¿Solo por hacer feliz a tu suegra?

-Pero yo…

-No Amu Hinamori tienes que aprender a que no a todos los puedes hacer felices, tu opinión también cuenta y más ahora es tu matrimonio, no deberías dejar que te dijeran que hacer que ponerte o cómo actuar. –dijo Rima levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia su cuarto.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy con Amu? –pregunto Ikuto a su madre por teléfono.

-Espectacular, no sabes lo hermosa que se verá tu novia. –su madre sonaba muy emocionada, Ikuto conocía muy bien el gusto de su madre, totalmente opuesto al de Amu, ¿Cómo habrían logrado congeniar?

-¿Ella escogió el vestido? –pregunto dudoso Ikuto.

-Pues, yo le di varias opciones para que eligiera, además con todo se veía hermosa y a las dos nos encantó el vestido. –eso solo podía significar que su madre lo había elegido y Amu solo había aceptado, siempre intentando hacer a los demás felices sin pensar en ella, ya la regañaría más tarde.

-Deja que ella elija las cosas, es nuestro matrimonio no el tuyo querida madre.

-¡Ikuto! –dijo reprobadoramente. –No tengo la culpa que tengamos un gusto tan parecido, pero bueno no te llamaba para eso, la madre de la chica con la que te ibas a casar ha estado hablando mal de nosotros con algunos accionistas, al parecer dice que no somos personas que puedan mantener su palabra y montón de ridiculeces, sé que esa mujer es dueña de una revista entonces si publican algo malo de ti hijo, no te sorprendas ni te preocupes, no me importa lo que la gente diga, me importa más tu felicidad.

-¿Quién se cree esa señora para venir a hablar mal de mí? No me case con su hija, pues que consiga otro matrimonio arreglado para ella y ya. –dijo molesto Ikuto, en el siglo XXI y la gente insistía en casarse en un matrimonio arreglado que estupidez.

-Ikuto, no digas eso, ellos se tomaron ese compromiso como algo realmente importante, al parecer la chica ha crecido con el pensamiento de que tú eras su prometido.

-Ni siquiera la conozco. –dijo él como si fuera algo absurdo.

-Pero ella si ha oído bastante de ti, siento tristeza por ella, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer. –dijo con suspiro.

-Nunca me has dicho como se llama. –dijo pensativamente Ikuto.

-Lulu de Morselle.


	6. ¿Por que a mi?

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es), yo solo adapte la historia para Shugo Chara- Amuto

* * *

**¿Por qué a mí?**

* * *

-Quiero hablar con él, quiero que me diga por quien me cambio. –dijo una molesta Lulu de Morselle mientras caminaba por una tienda de zapatos buscando unas botas con el tacón más alto posible.

-¿Eso te haría sentir mejor? –pregunto aburrido su hermano Alec, sentado en un sofá viendo a su hermana caminando de un lado para el otro.

-Claro que sí, podría ir y arrancarle la cabeza a la arpía que se atrevió a meterse con él.

-Hahahahaha ¿Arpía? Hermanita tienes que entender que no siempre se gana, más en esas cuestiones del amor, solo sabes de Ikuto Tsukiyomi lo que los demás, chismes y solo lo has visto en fotos, para ti eso es suficiente pero para el parece que no, creo que ni sabía que existías hasta hace unos días. –dijo burlonamente Alec, mientras veía como la cara de su hermana se ponía cada vez mas colérica.

-¡Cállate Alexander! –dijo ella tirándole un zapato que el ágilmente esquivo. – ¿Me das esos consejos por experiencia? Porque nunca te he visto salir con nadie.

-Ese no es tu problema Lulu, lo único que conseguirás si lo buscas es parecer una estúpida, sigue con tu vida y busca alguien que si te quiera.

-Él no me conoce, tal vez por eso se metió con cualquier vieja, pero cuando me vea yo hare que cambie de opinión. –dijo Lulu cogiendo unas largas botas negras de tacón alto. –He esperado mucho tiempo por Ikuto Tsukiyomi y no me lo van a quitar tan fácilmente eso te lo juro.

-¿Y qué harás? –pregunto Alec subiendo una ceja. – ¿Aparecerte en su matrimonio y cuando digan quien se opone gritaras yo?

-No seas ridículo Alec, primero tengo que averiguar con quien se va a casar. –dijo pensativa y saco su celular, marco un número y espero. –Mama, necesito que averigües con quien se va a casar, ¿Qué? El nombre, la dirección, el teléfono lo que sea. –dijo y colgó bruscamente.

* * *

-¿Quieres que sea tu padrino? –pregunto Nagihiko subiendo una ceja.

-Si, era obvio que te lo pediría. –dijo Ikuto mientras comía una dona de crema chantilly, se habían encontrado hace un rato en un Dunkin Donuts.

-Bueno no tengo problema en hacerlo, ¿Sabes quién es la dama de honor de Amu? –pregunto Nagihiko mientras mordía una dona de chocolate. –Espero que sea bonita.

Ikuto se atraganto con la dona, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Lamento informarte mi querido amigo que la dama de honor de Amu es la Bruja. –dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿La Bruja? –pregunto Nagihiko confundido.

-Es una chica horrenda, no me culpes por ello, no sé cómo Amu puede ser amiga de ella, muy pronto la conocerás.

* * *

-Esto es lo más horrendo que me he puesto en la vida. –afirmo Rima mientras se miraba al espejo, su vestido de Dama de Honor le parecía un verdadero asco, era largo hasta el piso, con unas tiras que se amarraban detrás del cuello, era de seda y tenía varios pliegues, no era tan horrendo a los ojos de Amu y esperaba que Rima no se lo quitara y se marchara.

-Sé que no es tu estilo, pero créeme te ves bien. –dijo Amu forzando una sonrisa.

-Sé que lo dices para que no me lo quite y me largue, créeme es lo que más deseo hacer en esta vida, pero ya te prometí que me sometería a esta tortura. –dijo ella con un suspiro.

-Y no sabes cuánto lo agradezco. –Amu sabía que Rima lo hacía por ella, y aunque no parara de murmurar cosas negativas, sabía que lo hacía porque se preocupaba por ella.

-¿Tu madre y Luke ya lo aceptaron? –pregunto Rima, mientras dejaba que la modista le hiciera unos ajustes con algunos alfileres al vestido.

-Vendrán, para la boda pero la verdad no estaban tan felices, se que después de que conozcan a Ikuto podrían cambiar de opinión.

-Si tal vez, apenas lo conozcan decidan oponerse a que hagas esa estupidez.

-¡Rima! –protesto Amu, ¿Algún día dejaría el conflicto con Ikuto?

-Ya de acuerdo, cuando lo conozcan se darán cuenta que él es la persona ideal para ti, que te amara y te cuidara siempre. ¿Es lo que quieras escuchar?

-Si, además puede que las cosas funcionen entre los dos.

-Hablando de eso, quería preguntarte, ¿Qué pasara en la noche de bodas?

Amu empezó a toser, y enrojeció violentamente, la verdad no había querido pensar en eso, sabía que se casaría pero ¿Actuarían como una pareja de casados normal?

-La verdad no sé, supongo que nada, no sé. –dijo ella mirándose las manos.

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿Que acaso te volverás monja? Sea como sea él será tu esposo, necesita por lo menos darte una buena noche de bodas.

-RIMA CALLATE. –dijo Amu viendo como la modista se sentía algo incomoda mientras terminaba de ajustar el vestido.

-Necesitamos ir a Victoria´s Secret. ¿No querías conquistarlo? –dijo Rima con una sonrisa burlona.

-No voy a ser capaz de ponerme esto para él. –dijo Amu saliendo del probador, era un conjunto negro, del brassier salía un tipo de velo que se abría por la mitad dejando al descubierto su abdomen, y los pantis eran de un negro transparente, era hermoso pero sentía que en ella no se veía así.

-Te ves muy bien tonta, déjame buscarte algunos más. –dijo Rima caminando con la vendedora por toda la tienda.

Resulto que aunque Rima no estaba emocionada por la boda, si la emocionaba planear la Luna de Miel, pasaron las siguientes cuatro horas comprando ropa de playa que Amu se había prometido no usaría, eran demasiado pequeñas, sentía que mostraba todo, Ikuto le había dicho que irían a la playa pero no sabía a cual, ya empacaría ropa decente cuando llegara el momento, se irían una semana, tal vez se la pasarían conociendo el lugar y no en la habitación como no paraba de insinuar Rima.

Salieron de una tienda después de comprar sandalias, y Amu se chocó con alguien por accidente.

-¿Siempre nos encontraremos así? –pregunto Tadase con una sonrisa.

-Al parecer sí. –dijo Amu sonriendo. – ¿Te acuerdas de Rima?

-Claro que si, la activista femenina, que siempre en los debates nos apaleaba a todos los chicos. –dijo Tadase recordando.

-Claro que los apaleaba, el intelecto femenino es muy superior. –dijo Rima.

-Veo que estaban de compras, ¿Quieren ir a comer algo? –pregunto Tadase señalando una pizzería.

-Si. –afirmo Amu. –Debo disculparme por lo del otro día enserio jamás me paso así de tragos.

-No te preocupes, fuiste realmente divertida, vamos.

Entraron y pidieron una pizza hawaiana, hablaron sobre cosas del colegio y Tadase les conto como había terminado siendo manager, todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que sonó el celular de Amu.

-Hola Ikuto. –dijo ella saludándolo, Tadase puso mala cara.

-Hola Amu, ¿Dónde estás? –pregunto el al otro lado del teléfono.

-En una pizzería, estaba comprando unas cosas con Rima y nos encontramos con Tadase.

-¿ESTAS CON EL? –pregunto o más bien grito Ikuto, Amu tuvo que alejar el teléfono de la oreja.

-Sí, porque gritas no soy sorda. –dijo molesta Amu.

-¿EN QUE PIZZERIA ESTAS? –Ikuto se escuchaba realmente molesto.

-En la del centro comercial cerca de casa, ¿Pero qué…? –pregunto ella confundida.

-ESTARE AHÍ EN 5 MINUTOS. –dijo y colgó.

-¿Viene para acá? –pregunto Rima mordiendo un pedazo de pizza.

-Si. –afirmo Amu confundida ¿Por qué Ikuto se había puesto así?

-¿Sigues con la estúpida idea de casarte con él? –pregunto Tadase molesto. –No sé si te acuerdas, pero ya sé que es un matrimonio arreglado.

Amu se atraganto con la pizza, pero qué demonios, no recordaba haberle dicho eso a Tadase, ¡Era un secreto! Ella y su gran boca de borracha.

-Yo no diría que es arreglado. –dijo Amu a la defensiva. –Es un matrimonio entre amigos.

-Donde él se beneficia y tú sales perdiendo. Rima no sé cómo has permitido que Amu acepte hacer semejante idiotez. –dijo Tadase desaprobadoramente.

-Ella ya está muy grande para saber lo que hace, si es feliz pues yo la apoyare, no tienes que hablarle así. –puede que Rima no estuviera de acuerdo pero Amu era feliz y sentía que debía apoyarla y esperar no arrepentirse después.

-Rima, esconde lo que compramos no quiero que Ikuto lo vea. –dijo Amu intentando cambiar de tema, apreciaba a Tadase pero no dejaría que él se metiera en su vida.

Tadase decidió comer, Amu no desistirá de la idea de casarse si él se lo pedía, ya encontraría la forma de abrirle los ojos, un minuto después entro Ikuto a la pizzería, Amu lo supo por el murmullo que se levanto entre las chicas al verlo.

-Bruja, deja que me siente al lado de MI prometida. –dijo Ikuto cuando llego a la mesa, Amu y Rima estaban sentadas al frente de Tadase.

-Mira Ken, si lo notas al lado de Tadase hay una silla, si quieres esta tendrás que pedírmela bien. –dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hermosa Rima, ¿Quitarías tu trasero de esa silla para que pueda ocuparla? –pregunto Ikuto con una sonrisa fingida.

-Te das cuenta de que no es tan difícil. –dijo Rima levantándose, al pasar al lado de Ikuto lo piso y este soltó una palabrota. – ¡Ups! Lo siento no me fije.

Ikuto la fulmino con la mirada y luego miro a Tadase, este también lo miraba fijamente, el odio flotaba en el ambiente.

-¿No vas a saludar? –pregunto Amu, ya estaba acostumbrada a las peleas de Ikuto y Rima, pero no entendía la mirada hostil entre Ikuto y Tadase.

-Hola, mi amor. –dijo Ikuto sonriéndole a Amu, sin previo aviso se acero a Amu y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Rima, que en ese momento se llevaba un pedazo de pizza a la boca se quedó congelada, Tadase enrojeció de ira y Amu sintió una corriente por todo el cuerpo, cuando él la soltó y se sentó a su lado, ella todavía sentía chispas en los labios.

-¿De qué hablaban, antes de que mi valiosa presencia los acompañara? –pregunto Ikuto cogiendo una rebanada de pizza.

-De los cretinos que se benefician, en un matrimonio arreglado. –dijo Tadase.

-Deberíamos hablar mejor de los amores no correspondidos, ¿Tan difícil te es entender que Amu no te quiere? –dijo Ikuto lanzándole una mirada asesina y sonriendo cínicamente.

-Bueno yo creo que esta alegre y entretenida conversación la deberíamos dejar para otro día, Amu y yo estamos cansadas. –dijo Rima intentando salvar la situación, Amu parecía haberse quedado muda.

-Tienes razón. –concedió Ikuto. –Tadase deberías ser un caballero y llevar a la Bru… a Rima a su casa, yo llevare a Amu. –y sin decir más se levantó de la silla y cogió la mano de Amu, ella solo se levantó y lo siguió, sin decir media palabra.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Ikuto mientras conducía.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Amu mirándolo.

-¿Por qué, que? –pregunto Ikuto confundido.

-¿Por qué toda esa escena con Tadase? ¿Porque le dijiste que él debería entender que no lo quiero? Y ¿Por qué me besaste? –pregunto Amu.

Ikuto se detuvo y parqueo al frente del departamento de Amu.

-¿Por qué la escena con Tadase? Porque se lo merece el empezó metiéndose conmigo, ¿Por qué le dije eso? Porque es la verdad, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta cómo te mira? Y ¿Por qué te bese? ¿Qué tiene de malo hacerlo? No es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciéramos. –al decir lo último Ikuto se arrepintió, se había prometido no decirle nada de esa noche.

-Nunca nos habíamos besado. –dijo Amu y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

-Que estuvieras borracha y no lo recuerdes, no significa que no pasara. –dijo Ikuto traspasándola con la mirada, era realmente fastidioso que ella no lo recordara.

-Te pregunte si había pasado algo esa noche me dijiste que no. –Amu no sabía si sentirse molesta con Ikuto por ocultárselo o molesta consigo misma por no recordarlo.

-Me preguntaste si había pasado algo malo, para mí no fue malo, no te molestes conmigo por no decírtelo, no quería que te sintieras incomoda, como te sientes ahora solo porque te bese en esa pizzería. –dijo Ikuto mirando para otro lado. –Si quieres no te volveré a besar, si tanto te molesta solo lo hare cuando sea necesario.

-No me molesta ni me incomoda que lo hagas, solo me sorprendió que lo hicieras. –dijo Amu mirándolo. –No me ocultes las cosas, no te gustaría que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Ikuto volteo a verla, ¿Cómo había podido cambiar todo tan rápido? Ahora era como si no pudieran controlar lo que pasaba con el otro, por meses Ikuto se había obligado a olvidar lo que sentía, a aceptarlo y seguir adelante, pero cada vez que estaba con ella se volvía a preguntar si haber callado había sido una buena opción.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Amu, ella lo saco, cuando vio quien era hizo una mueca.

-Es mi jefa, quien sabe que quiere ahora, nos vemos después ¿Bueno? –pregunto Amu mientras abría la puerta del carro.

Ikuto solo asintió, ella salió del carro y subió las escaleras para entrar al departamento.

-¿Dígame en que puedo ayudarla? –pregunto Amu, al contestarle a su jefa Maryse De Morselle.


	7. Antes de decir, si acepto

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es), yo solo adapte la historia para Shugo Chara- Amuto

* * *

**Antes de decir, si acepto.**

* * *

-Pareces un repollo. –dijo Midori Hinamori, mientras caminaba alrededor de Amu.

Midori había llegado dos días atrás con Luke para la boda de Amu, ella intentaba sonreír y mostrarse feliz frente a todos, pero no fingía con Amu, no era feliz, sentía que su hija se casaba a la ligera con un chico que no le convenía, solo había escuchado de el por las revistas, los chismes y para ella ningún rumor que se decía sobre él era bueno, Amu le contaba cosas buenas pero no había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar por sí misma que tan ciertas eran aquellas cosas.

-Gracias mama, tu siempre me haces sentir tan hermosa. –dijo sarcásticamente Amu, mirándose en el largo espejo, no sabía porque pero sentía que el vestido era enorme (más que la vez que se lo probo), no sabía cómo iba a salir por aquella puerta del dormitorio, que se veía tan pequeña y ella se sentía como un elefante.

-Soy tu madre, debo ser sincera. –dijo Midori, mientras arreglaba el velo de Amu. –además no sé por qué tanta prisa, hace solo un mes que se comprometieron, dime la verdad, ¿Estas embarazada?

-¿Qué? Mama claro que no, ¿acaso una persona debe durar años con su pareja antes de casarse? –pregunto Amu con las mejillas encendidas, más de uno de los invitados pensaban que la prisa por casarse era porque ella estaba embarazada, eso era realmente fastidioso.

-Solo no quiero que te arrepientas después, ¿Le contaste a alguien el incidente con aquella chica? –pregunto Midori preocupada.

-Tenía que hacerlo, de algún modo tenía que explicar por qué tenía la mejilla roja. –dijo pensativa Amu, llevándose la mano a la mejilla, aun le cosquilleaba la piel.

Luego de bajarse del carro de Ikuto y contestarle a su jefa, ella le había pedido algo muy peculiar.

-Necesito que averigües con quien se va a casar Ikuto Tsukiyomi. –pidió Maryse al otro lado de la línea, el teléfono casi se resbala de la mano de Amu al escuchar eso.

-Disculpe que le pregunte, pero, ¿Por qué desea usted saber eso? –pregunto Amu consiente de cuanto Maryse detestaba que le preguntara algo.

-No preguntes, solo obedece, mañana cuando vayas a trabajar quiero que tengas esa información. –dijo y corto la comunicación.

¿Para que Maryse De Morselle quería esa información? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamar a Ikuto.

-Sé que soy irresistible, acabas de estar conmigo y me llamas. –dijo Ikuto con su habitual egocentrismo.

-Claro, amorcito lo único que pienso es en estar pegada a ti todo el tiempo. –hace mucho no molestaba así con Ikuto, todo se había vuelto muy formal.

-Lo sabía, no te preocupes en unos días podrás estar pegada a mi todo lo que quieras. –Amu se preguntó si era verdad eso que decían, en cada broma hay algo de verdad.

-No puedo esperar, pero sabes te llamaba para preguntarte algo. –dijo Amu en un tono más serio.

-Que decepción, estaba feliz pensando que solo habías llamado para escuchar mi voz, pregunta mujer, pregunta. –dijo él y Amu sabía que debía de estar sonriendo.

-¿Conoces a la familia De Morselle?

-Solo de nombre, mis padres son amigos de ellos, ¿Por qué? –pregunto Ikuto curioso.

-Porque mi jefa es Maryse De Morselle y me mando a averiguar con quien te ibas a casar me pareció extraño.

-¿Es tu jefa? Yo creo que es mejor que renuncies.

-No me digas, que eres uno de esos machistas que piensan que después de casarse las mujeres solo deben dedicarse a ser amas de casa. –dijo Amu irritada.

-No es eso, ella es la madre de la loca con la que me iba a casar.

Amu se quedó muda, ella sabía que había otra chica, pero nunca había querido saber quién era, justamente tenía que ser la hija de su jefa, era mejor que fuera preparando su carta de renuncia.

-¿Me vas a mantener verdad? Porque desde mañana ya no tendré trabajo. –dijo Amu intentando sonar graciosa, pero la verdad se sentía mal, no le gustaba ser una mantenida.

-Igual apenas nos casáramos te iba a decir que renunciaras, ya no tienes necesidad de trabajar.

-No me quiero quedar encerrada en la casa aburriéndome como un caracol.

-Amu, ya encontraras algo que hacer, tampoco te estoy diciendo que te voy a encadenar a la cama. –luego de decir eso, Amu escucho como el soltaba una carcajada. –A menos que quieras que te espose a la cama en nuestra noche de bodas.

Amu sintió como la cara le ardía, así que Ikuto si quería que pasara algo en su noche de bodas.

-No gracias. –respondió ella intentado mantener la voz neutra.

-¡Era una broma! –por el tono que Ikuto empleo, Amu supo que no era broma.

-Me voy a hacer la carta de renuncia, si mañana por la noche no te llamo, es porque esa mujer me asesino. –dijo Amu con voz dramática.

-Si quieres, te puedo acompañar a hablar con ella.

-¿y qué nos mate a ambos?

-¿Así qué prefieres que te mate solo a ti para dejarme plantado en el altar?

-No seas ridículo, mejor vete a dormir. –dijo con burla Amu.

Esa noche Amu había hecho su carta de renuncia y cuando se despertó al día siguiente se preparo para lo peor, pero fue mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

Cuando llego a la oficina, vio su pequeño cubículo, empezó a recoger sus cosas en una caja rápidamente, su intención era entregar esa carta e irse lo más rápido posible.

-Amu. –la llamo Maryse desde la oficina, el corazón se le detuvo, agarro la carta y entro firme, lo que no se esperaba era ver a una chica alta de cabello rubio sentada impaciente, a su lado había un chico de cabello negro con ojos azules, Amu supuso que serían los hijos de Maryse gracias a su gran parecido, ¿así que ella era la prometida de Ikuto? Amu no pudo evitar compararse, esa chica y ella eran como agua y aceite, totalmente diferentes. – ¿Tienes la información que te pedí?

-Si lo averigüe, pero antes de decirle quiero entregarle mi carta de renuncia. –dijo Amu y la puso en el escritorio, Maryse frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué renuncias? –pregunto ella confundida.

-Créame lo mejor es renunciar y disculparme si les he causado molestias. –Amu no se arrepentía de casarse con Ikuto, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por aquella chica.

-No me importa si renuncias, mi madre conseguirá a alguien en cinco minutos. –dijo Lulu mirándola irritada. –Necesito saber quién se va a casar con él, dímelo.

-Yo me voy a casar con él. –dijo Amu mirando a Lulu intentado mantener la mirada.

-¿TU? –pregunto incrédula Lulu.

-Si. –dijo Amu molesta por la incredulidad de Lulu y le mostro el anillo que llevaba en la mano.

Amu dio media vuelta para irse pero sintió como unas manos la agarraban, le daban la vuelta y le daban un golpe en la cara. Lulu parecía enloquecida y Alec intentaba agarrarla mientras ella pataleaba. Maryse tenía la boca como una fina línea y miraba a Amu con desprecio.

Ikuto se había puesto furioso al saber que Lulu la había golpeado, pero Amu no le permitió hacer nada, en el fondo pensaba que se lo merecía. Como si no fuera suficiente el problema con la familia De Morselle, Tadase la había llamado para pedirle que lo invitara a la boda, a Amu le pareció extraño y le mintió a su pesar, dándole una fecha y lugar diferentes, pidiéndole a Rima que no le dijera nada.

Rima entro a la habitación con su vestido lavanda y un peinado de lado, se veía muy bonita, pero su cara de fastidio no ayudaba.

-Dios, llenas toda la habitación con ese vestido. –Amu maldijo internamente, ¿Acaso nadie podía solo mentirle diciendo lo hermosa que se veía? –Y ese peinado, parece que tuvieras un nido pájaros en la cabeza. –dijo Rima mirando el enorme moño en la cabeza de Amu.

-Para de alagarme, que harás que me sonroje. –dijo Amu mirándola irritada.

-Mi trabajo de Dama de Honor es ser sincera.

-La sinceridad es muy diferente a la crueldad. –replico Amu. –Bueno ya está.

Como si Luke la hubiera escuchada entro en la habitación, no pudo evitar sonreír aunque Amu no fuera su hija biológica, para él era como si lo fuera.

-Te ves hermosa Amu. –dijo Luke con una sonrisa amable.

-Gracias. –lo decía en serio, estaba bastante agradecida de que alguien se mostrara un poco más comprensivo que su madre y Rima.

Salir por aquella puerta había sido un infierno, Luke tiraba de la mano de Amu mientras Midori y Rima la empujaban por detrás, cuando por fin logro salir del departamento y bajar aquella angosta escalera, pensó que lo había logrado hasta que vio el carro que la llevaría, un carro antiguo, como pudo y con ayuda de todos (hasta del chofer) se metió en el asiento, lo único que veía era velo blanco por todas partes, una vez más maldijo su falta de carácter, debió plantársele a la madre de Ikuto, decirle detesto este vestido, pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo, era una cobarde.

-No sabía que te gustaban esos vestidos tan grandes. –dijo cortésmente Luke sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

-No me gustan, ahora después de esta experiencia menos.

-¿Entonces porque…?

-A mi suegra le encanto.

-Pero es tu matrimonio, no el de tu suegra, no tienes que hacer a todo el mundo feliz si tú no lo eres.

-Soy feliz. –afirmo Amu no sabía cuánto de aquella afirmación era cierto.

* * *

-¿Estas nervioso? –pregunto Nagihiko mientras se arreglaba los botones de la camisa.

-Ikuto Tsukiyomi jamás se pone nervioso. –estaba más que nervioso, intentaba disimularlo pero los dedos le temblaban al tratar de abotonarse la camisa, todavía no podía creer que aquel día se casaría con Amu.

-Y ese temblor de manos es por… -a Nagihiko le encantaba molestar a Ikuto, no muchas veces se veía tan inseguro.

-Tengo frio. –después de decir aquello se arrepintió, el día estaba tan soleado que estaba haciendo bastante calor.

-Aja como digas. –dijo Nagihiko con una sonrisa burlona.

Sus padres entraron a la habitación, ella tenía un pañuelo de tela en la mano y al ver a Ikuto se secó las lágrimas.

-Mama, ¿Por qué lloras? –pregunto Ikuto confundido.

-Mi bebe se va a casar. –dijo ella con voz temblorosa. –Tendrás menos tiempo para mí.

-Mama, siempre tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para ti, además Amu y yo iremos a visitarlos bastante. –dijo Ikuto un poco incómodo porque su mama lo llamara bebe en la cara de Nagihiko.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me hace feliz de todo esto? –pregunto ella con una sonrisa. –Todos los nietos que me darán.

Ikuto abrió los ojos, no es que no pensara en tener hijos, pero no tan pronto, la verdad no se imaginaba siendo papa.

-Creo que lo de los nietos tendrá que esperar. –dijo apresuradamente Ikuto.

-Quiero mínimo seis. –dijo seriamente su madre.

-¿Seis? –pregunto Ikuto atónito. -¿No crees que es bastante?

-Claro que no, siempre quise tener una familia grande, pero sabes lo difícil que fue lograr tenerte, no pude tener más hijos pero eso no significa que mi sueño de estar rodeada de niños se halla esfumado. –dijo y abrazo a Ikuto, su padre hizo lo mismo y ambos salieron de la habitación.

-¿Crees que Amu acepte tener seis hijos? –pregunto Nagihiko subiendo una ceja.

-¿Acaso no me has visto? ¿Quién no querría tener una docena de hijos conmigo? –pregunto mientras se colocaba los zapatos.

-Sera mejor que te apures, o llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia bebe. –dijo Nagihiko burlonamente.

El zapato que Ikuto se estaba colocando salió a volar, pero Nagihiko alcanzo a esquivarlo y soltó una carcajada.

* * *

Luke y Amu llegaron a la iglesia, había mucha seguridad ya que adentro había más de 500 personas, había camarógrafos por todas partes, Amu sintió que palidecía, ¿Cómo haría para bajarse de aquel carro sin formar una escena de la cual los camarógrafos sacarían provecho? Las personas de seguridad tuvieron que ayudarla a salir, Luke intentaba por todos los medios empujarla pero sin hacerla caer, Amu pensó que se iría de cara pero un guardia acudió rápidamente para ayudarla, luego de agradecerle se arregló el vestido y agarro el brazo de Luke tan fuerte, que pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo la mueca que él hizo de dolor, los camarógrafos no paraban de sacar fotografías y ella intentaba sonreír amablemente, no quería que notaran que estaba al borde de un ataque cardiaco. Cuando llego a las puertas de la iglesia sintió la mirada de aquella multitud y sintió ganas de dar media vuelta y echar a correr, le estaba entrando el pánico, veía que la gente la miraba y murmuraba, ¿Por qué sería? ¿Su vestido gigante? ¿El nido de pájaros que llevaba en el cabello quizá? Sintió que le faltaba el aire y cuando pensó que no podría hacerlo vio a Ikuto esperándola en el altar, el no miraba su enorme vestido ni su cabello, la miraba a ella, como nunca lo había ello, aquellos ojos dorados brillaban y él sonreía, en ese momento se sintió más fuerte que nunca y empezó a caminar con paso firme.


	8. Pastelito

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es), yo solo adapte la historia para Shugo Chara- Amuto

* * *

**Pastelito.**

* * *

-¡Dios mío!, ¿Ikuto ella es la Dama de honor de Amu? –pregunto Nagihiko aturdido mientras veía a Rima entrar a la iglesia con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Sí, ya te había dicho yo que era horrenda. –dijo Ikuto, estaba intentando sacar su lado sarcástico, le temblaban las piernas y rogaba para que nadie lo notara.

-¿Horrenda dijiste? ¡Es una diosa! –dijo y cuando Rima le dirigió una pequeña mirada, él le sonrió, pero ella solo hizo una mueca y tomo su lugar en el altar, se dio cuenta de que de verdad quería a Amu, por nadie más hubiera hecho lo que acababa de hacer, jamás había sentido tantas miradas encima.

Rima vio a Amu entrar del brazo de Luke y mientras todos la miraban Rima miro a Ikuto, subió una ceja, no sabía porque pero era como si Ikuto tuviera el amor dibujado en la cara, ¿Acaso no la quería como amiga? Una de dos, podía ser el mejor actor que hubiera visto o estaba enamorado de Amu, lo cual sería irónico, porque ambos se estarían casando enamorados sin que el otro lo supiera. Había algo ahí, Rima lo sabía y lo iba a averiguar, estaba pensando aquello cuando vio que el padrino de Ikuto no había dejado de mirarla, ¿Cómo era que Amu le había dicho que se llamaba? ¿Naga? Si eso sonaba muy parecido, podría jurar que ese era el nombre, era guapo, pero no era su tipo para nada, menos cuando se la pasaba picándole el ojo.

Cuando Luke la entrego a Ikuto, Amu sentía como su corazón estaba al borde de perforarle el pecho parar salirse, era como si en aquel único momento donde sus miradas se habían conectado nada hubiera podido romperlo, no había notado las cientos de miradas, nada lo único que veía y sentía era Ikuto, él le dio un apretón en la mano y ella se lo devolvió, en ese momento para Amu todo aquello se volvió real, las últimas semanas habían sido tan irreales, ni siquiera cuando se había vestido de novia había sentido que se iba a casar, pero ahora que tenía a Ikuto a su lado, por fin entendía que al salir de ahí el seria su esposo.

-Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí hoy para ser testigos de la unión de Ikuto Tsukiyomi y Amu Hinamori. –empezó diciendo el sacerdote.

-Te ves hermosa. –le susurro Ikuto, Amu sabía que se había sonrojado, debería estar tan roja como su cabello.

-Tú no estás, tan mal. –dijo ella con una sonrisa, él le dio un golpe con el codo cariñoso.

-No sabía que te gustaban los vestidos tan enormes. –dijo el mirando rápidamente el vestido de Amu.

-Pues este me gusta. –mintió Amu, no quería aceptar que lo usaba era solo porque a la madre de Ikuto le gustaba.

-¿Podrían dejar de murmurar, por favor? –pregunto el sacerdote sin alterarse.

-Lo sentimos. –dijo rápidamente Amu apenada, el sacerdote continuo.

-Nos iremos de la recepción a eso de las 11, tenemos un avión que coger. –dijo Ikuto.

-¿Me dirás a dónde iremos? –pregunto Amu.

-No, deja la curiosidad, me tendrás para ti solita eso debería ser suficiente motivación. –dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

-Guarden silencio. –esta vez el sacerdote no lo estaba pidiendo, Amu vio como se le brotaba una vena en la frente.

-Continúe por favor. –dijo Ikuto. –Amu ya no me distraigas más. –no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona, Amu pensó que nunca lo había visto tan feliz, pero como siempre que podía la estaba haciendo quedar mal.

- Si hay alguien presente que sepa alguna causa justa o impedimento por el cual esta pareja no deba unirse en santo matrimonio, dígalo ahora o guarde silencio para siempre. –dijo el sacerdote mirando a los invitados.

Amu estaba rogando con todas sus fuerzas que no se apareciera Tadase, si él llegaba a interrumpir la ceremonia, jamás podría perdonárselo, y por el otro estaba Lulú (la cual pegaba bastante duro para ser sincera) que podía aparecer gritando como una loca, durante un momento nada paso y entonces vio a Tadase salir de la multitud.

-Ellos no se pueden casar porque es un matrimonio arreglado. –dijo Tadase duramente, Amu sintió que le faltaba el aire, todos empezaron a pedirle a Tadase que se explicara.

-¿Me quitas a mi prometido, solo para casarte por conveniencia?, ¡arpía! –grito Lulu apareciendo al lado de Tadase hecha una furia.

Amu pensó que se iba a desmayar hasta que sintió como una mano le pasaba varias veces por la cara, parpadeo varias veces y vio que Ikuto la miraba divertido.

-Estas completamente ida, el sacerdote te está preguntando algo. –dijo Ikuto, Amu miro para todas partes, no había Lulú y no había Tadase ¿qué tan sugestionada había estado, para alucinar de aquella manera?

-Disculpe, es la emoción del momento. –dijo Amu rápidamente, Ikuto se rio a su lado.

-Bueno y como estaba diciendo, ¿Amu Hinamori aceptas a Ikuto Tsukiyomi como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

Amu volteo la cabeza y miro a Ikuto fijamente, él le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos zafiros que siempre le habían gustado, se podía ver reflejada en ellos y por un breve momento se imaginó su vida, todas las mañanas se despertaría y lo primero que vería seria a Ikuto y en un futuro tendrían hijos, hijos que tuvieran aquellos ojos zafiros y fueran hermosos como él.

-Sí, acepto. –vio como Ikuto soltó el aire, ¿Acaso él había pensado que ella se retractaría?

- ¿Ikuto Tsukiyomi aceptas a Amu Hinamori como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

-Claro que si acepto. –Ikuto lo dijo con decisión sin apartar la vista de los ojos ámbares de ella, por un doloroso momento cuando ella lo miro, pensó que diría que no y no sabía cómo explicarlo pero sabía que si ella hubiera dicho que no, aquello lo habría matado.

-Un pequeño anillo de metal precioso era considerado por los antiguos como un emblema de eternidad ya que está hecho en tal forma que no tiene principio ni fin, mientras que el metal precioso del cual está hecho este anillo se dice que es de tal modo incorruptible que ni el tiempo ni el uso pueden dañarlo. Permitan que esta unión solemnizada en esta ocasión y sellada por este emblema, sea incorruptible en su pureza y tan duradera como el tiempo mismo. –dijo el sacerdote refiriéndose a los anillos. –repita después de mi por favor. –le dijo a Ikuto. – Amu Hinamori te ofrezco este anillo como señal de mi amor y fidelidad.

-Amu te ofrezco este anillo como señal de mi amor y fidelidad. –dijo poniéndole el anillo en la mano izquierda.

-Tenía que decir Amu Hinamori… -recalco molesto el sacerdote.

-Pero yo le digo Amu, continúe. –Amu no pudo evitar sonreír, y pensar que aquel sacerdote nunca había tenido una ceremonia como aquella.

-Ikuto Tsukiyomi te ofrezco este anillo como señal de mi amor y fidelidad. –repitió el sacerdote a Amu.

-Ikuto te ofrezco este anillo como señal de mi amor y fidelidad. –dijo Amu y le puso el anillo en la mano izquierda.

-Ikuto Tsukiyomi… -corrigió el sacerdote.

-¿En serio es necesario tanto formalismo? –pregunto Ikuto subiendo la ceja. –Debería uno decirle por el apodo, así le diría pastelito….

-Por favor solo hagan lo que les digo, nunca había casado a una pareja así. –dijo exasperado. –Lo que Dios ha unido, que el hombre no pueda separarlo. –el sacerdote decidió proseguir, necesitaría un largo descanso después de una ceremonia así. –Es un placer (creo) presentarles al Señor y la Señora Tsukiyomi, puede besar a la…

Pero antes de que el sacerdote pudiera terminar de decirlo Ikuto ya estaba besando a Amu, sabía que más de 500 personas lo estaban mirando, pero no le importo le dio uno de esos besos que hacen temblar cada célula del cuerpo, que cuando terminan hacen que necesites sentarte por que aun sientes descargas eléctricas por todas partes.

* * *

Amu no podía hacerle aquello, mentirle tan descaradamente creyendo que él era un estúpido. Sabía que había perdido su oportunidad al haberse ido pero esperaba que al volver ella estaría feliz y tendría otra oportunidad. Tadase maldijo internamente, aquel arbusto era demasiado incómodo, se había enterado de todos los detalles de la boda por la prensa, no es que el leyera revistas de moda, pero al ir caminando por la calle y ver en un puesto de periódicos una revista con un titular que decía: ¡SE CASA EL HEREDERO MULTIMILLONARIO IKUTO TSUKIYOMI! No pudo evitar comprarla para leer el artículo, no decían mucho sobre Amu era como sí no supieran nada de ella, pero contaban los detalles de la boda, no pudo evitar sentir fastidió porque Amu le mintiera. El lugar estaba repleto de seguridad no lo dejaron entrar sin una invitación y había optado por esconderse en un arbusto ¿Cómo lograría entrar?

-Por los mil demonios, ¿Por qué los tacones se tienen que enterrar en el pasto? - Tadase escucho aquella voz furiosa, se volteó nervioso, ¿Cómo iba a explicar que estaba en aquel arbusto? -Jamás me habían negado la entrada a ningún lugar. - Tadase vio como el arbusto de al lado comenzaba a moverse, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, alguien se tropezón contra el pegando un grito.

-¡Cállate! No grites, ¿quieres qué alguien nos vea aquí? -dijo rápidamente Tadase mirando a una hermosa chica de cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules que lo miraban asustada.

-¿Quién eres tú? -pregunto ella alarmada - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo. -dijo el algo sorprendido por la belleza de la chica. - Mi nombre es Tadase.

-Lulú, ¿qué haces escondido en este arbusto Tasemón? -pregunto ella mirándolo con superioridad.

-Es Tadase. -dijo el irritado- no me dejaron entrar a la boda, pero debo hacerlo debo impedirla como sea.

-¿Por qué quieres impedirla? -pregunto Lulú con interés.

-Eso no te interesa. -no tenía por qué contarle sus motivos a Lulú, aunque la chica fuera hermosa tenía malicia en sus ojos.

-Sabes algo Tadase, tú y yo tenemos un mismo interés, tú quieres impedir ese matrimonio yo también, no sé si notas que aquí en un arbusto no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

-Dime tu primero porque quiere evitar ese matrimonio, tal vez yo te diga mis razones después. –dijo el volviéndola a mirar, sabía que el solo no podría hacer mucho, entrar a aquella iglesia parecía misión imposible.

-Él era mi prometido y no importa si ya no lo es, es mío y punto. –dijo Lulú molesta, no importaba lo que la gente dijera, Ikuto Tsukiyomi era suyo.

-Tú eres la chica que dejo, por ti se casó con Amu. –dijo Tadase, si no fuera por el compromiso con aquella chica Ikuto jamás le hubiera propuesto matrimonio a Amu. ¿Por qué a Ikuto no le había gustado Lulú? Las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles.

-¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que por mí se casó con ella? –pregunto Lulú, ¿De qué hablaba Tasemòn?

-Me exprese mal, quise decir que te dejo por Amu. –no es que él no hubiera pensado gritar a los cuatro vientos que era un matrimonio arreglado, pero sabía que Amu no se lo perdonaría nunca.

-De pronto ella lo está amenazando para que se case, la verdad no es nada bonita. –dijo ella molesta, Tadase sabía que Lulú era bonita, pero Amu también lo era de una manera diferente.

-¿Cómo lograremos entrar? –pregunto Tadase saliendo del arbusto.

-Bueno pues intente entrar de la buena manera, hasta le coquetee al guardia, ¿Te parece si tu entretienes a los guardias y yo entro? –pregunto Lulú, Tadase solo asintió.

Se acercaron a las puertas, Tadase fue a hablar con el guardia pero justo cuando estaba por hablar, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, la gente empezó a salir, en el medio de la multitud vio a Amu con Ikuto, ella sonreía y él le decía algo, vio un destello en su mano y supuso era el anillo de matrimonio, ya era tarde, ellos ya se habían casado, sintió como si lo acabaran de golpear en el estómago, volteo para ver si veía a Lulú, pero no pudo encontrarla, había demasiada gente saliendo de aquella iglesia, tenía ira, si hubiera entrado solo unos minutos antes Amu no se habría casado.


	9. Mi Dios Griego

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es), yo solo adapte la historia para Shugo Chara- Amuto

* * *

**Mi Dios Griego.**

* * *

La madre de Ikuto se había lucido.

Fue lo primero que pensó Amu cuando atravesó las puertas del salón donde se haría la recepción, era hermoso, había un sin número de mesas decoradas con pequeños arreglos florales, en toda la mitad estaba la pista de baile y la luz era tenue, creando un ambiente mágico, todo era tan elegante y caro que Amu no podía creer que fuera por su boda, pero al sentir aquella mano que apretaba la suya, se daba cuenta que todo aquello era real.

-Tengo curiosidad. ¿Cuánto de esto lo escogiste tú? –pregunto Ikuto luego de que ambos se acomodaran en su mesa.

Amu enrojeció, no había querido admitirle a Ikuto que ella no había elegido absolutamente nada para su boda, ni siquiera su vestido, sabía que la regañaría.

-Solo disfruta la fiesta. –replico Amu sonriendo.

Amu nunca había conocido a tantas personas en una sola noche, el salón estaba repleto y la gente iba a felicitarlos cada rato, no pudo evitar pensar que más que una boda esto era una reunión para presentarla en sociedad.

¿No se supone que cuando te casas, bailas, sonríes y besas a tu esposo? Pues eso no estaba ocurriendo, Ikuto aunque estaba a su lado estaba hablando con sus socios de trabajo, si, TRABAJO. ¿Qué demonios?

-Iré a hablar con mis padres. –dijo Amu rápidamente, vio que Ikuto fruncía el ceño, pero no le dijo nada.

Se levantó y fue a buscar a su madre, ella estaba hablando con Rima y Luke en una mesa cercana.

-¿A cuántas de estas personas conoces? –pregunto Rima cuando Amu se acercó.

-Podría contarlas con una mano, la mayoría son socios y amigos de la familia Tsukiyomi.

-¿Solo yo estoy notando que esto no parece una recepción, sino un evento social? –pregunto Rima subiendo una ceja.

Maldita sea siempre tan sincera.

-Rima no digas eso, Amu tiene que conocer a toda esta gente, ahora se va a relacionar mucho con ellos. –dijo Luke, ¡Gracias! Pensó Amu.

-Ikuto me dijo que le gustas a Nagihiko. –le dijo Amu a Rima intentando cambiar de tema, la verdad le había causado gracia, cuando iban en el carro él le había dicho que Nagihiko no había parado de botar la baba por Rima y que estaba seguro de que se había drogado o algo así (por lo cual Amu le había puesto los ojos en blanco).

-¿Nagihiko? ¿El padrino de Ken? –pregunto Rima subiendo una ceja.

-Sí, el padrino de Ikuto. –corrigió Amu.

-Ni me había dado cuenta que me miraba. –mintió Rima. –No es mi tipo.

Antes de que Amu pudiera replicar, una docena de personas se acercó a felicitarla, se aprendió algunos apellidos, Penhallow, Wayland, Verlarc, Carstairs, Branwell, Gray, Lovelace, Dios eran tantos, sonrió y agradeció a todos por venir, nunca se había sentido tan intimidada.

Pero de todos aquellos a los que saludo hubo uno que se le quedo principalmente, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Era tan diferente y excéntrico.

-Sra. Tsukiyomi o bueno la puedo llamar Amu ¿Verdad? –pregunto sonriendo y Amu no pudo evitar pensar que sus ojos se parecían a los de un gato. –Mi nombres Tsukasa Amakawa

* * *

Ikuto maldijo mentalmente varias veces, ¿Por qué rayos Amu se había ido? Lo había dejado allí solo aguantándose la lata sobre el trabajo ¿No había notado que le había tocado la pierna para que lo sacara de esa situación? Bueno como podría notar algo con ese enorme vestido.

-Tenemos que revisar la lista de proveedores, necesitamos nuevas marcas para el centro comercial… -seguía diciendo uno de los gerentes del centro comercial.

-¿Podríamos discutirlo luego? Resulta que es la celebración de mi boda, no una reunión de negocios. –dijo molesto Ikuto, el gerente enrojeció violentamente.

-Discúlpeme, felicitaciones por su matrimonio. –dijo rápidamente, Ikuto solo asintió y se levantó para ir a buscar a Amu.

Era ridículo que no pudiera encontrarla, con ese vestido pensó que la vería a kilómetros, pero había tanta gente que no la veía por ninguna parte, no pudo evitar mirar a todas partes, las decoraciones todo era del estilo de su madre, sintió decepción, decepción de que Amu ni siquiera intentara organizar algo por ellos, de que ella solo se hubiera dedicado a aceptar las cosas que quería su madre como si no le importara… alejo esos pensamientos, si él no importara a Amu ella no se hubiera casado con él, ¿Cómo iban a convivir? una cosa había sido plantearse la idea de un matrimonio, hacer una boda, pero esto era real, iban a vivir juntos, ¿Las cosas funcionarían? ¿Actuarían como casados? ¿Dormirían en la misma cama? ¿Actuarían como compañeros de apartamento? Todas esas preguntas que no había querido hacerse lo empezaron a bombardear, sabía que sus padres les habían comprado una casa, no se lo había querido decir a Amu hasta cuando volvieran de su viaje, no sabía que pasaría ni como actuarían, solo esperaba que ella nunca lo dejara, porque en el momento en que la vio entrando a la iglesia lo supo, supo que aquellos sentimientos que había frenado habían vuelto y que no iba a ser fácil deshacerse de ellos.

-¡Ikuto! –grito una chica, el volteo a verla y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Aline Penhallow, así que me tengo que casar para poder verte. –dijo Ikuto subiendo una ceja, siempre había apreciado a Aline.

-¡No digas eso! Sabes que estaba de viaje con Helen… -dijo sacándole la lengua. – y hablando de amores, acabo de conocer a tu esposa, es muy bonita.

-Lo sé es hermosa. –dijo Ikuto con ensoñación.

Volteo a ver y la vio caminando a ellos, vio cómo su mirada pasaba de Aline a él y hacia una mueca ¿Estaba celosa? Quería saberlo, la verdad Amu jamás se ponía celosa por nada. Atrajo a Aline y la abrazo tan fuerte, ella solo hizo un ruido de sorpresa. Vio la cara de Amu, que en ese momento trataba de contralar su expresión, cuando llego hasta ellos, Ikuto soltó a Aline.

-Te extrañe bastante. –dijo Ikuto y vio como Aline subía una ceja y luego al ver a Amu sonrió.

-Yo también te extrañe cretino. –dijo mirando a Ikuto acusadoramente, su celular sonó y ella se disculpó y se fue a hablar a otro lado.

-Le agradas a Aline. –dijo Ikuto mirando a Amu, evaluando su reacción, ella parecía impasible.

-Y veo que a ti te agrada ella. –dijo Amu haciendo un esfuerzo para no fulminarlo con la mirada, ¡Qué bonita celebración estas teniendo! Le grito la voz sarcástica de su conciencia.

-¿Estas celosa? –pregunto Ikuto, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír.

-¿Debería? Solo somos amigos. –dijo ella y decirlo en voz alta había resultado peor de lo que había imaginado.

-Lo sé, pero igual estamos casados, pensé que de pronto te molestaría, pero ya veo que no. –dijo Ikuto imparcial, pero la verdad le había dolido bastante que ella hubiera dicho aquello.

-¡Mi nueva pareja favorita! –dijo alegremente Tsukasa, pero al ver como ambos se miraban se dio cuenta que no era el mejor momento. – ¿Saben que es lo que más me gusta de las bodas? Que hay barra libre, iré por un trago sigan mirándose con ese amor a ver si nos empalagan a todos. -dijo sarcásticamente volviendo por donde había venido.

-Nos acabamos de casar, aunque sea finge que eres feliz. –dijo Ikuto fulminándola con la mirada y alejándose rápidamente.

Amu sintió como se le helaba la sangre ¿Fingir que era feliz? Había sido inmensamente feliz hasta hacia cinco minutos, ¿Qué si se había puesto celosa? Pues claro que sí, él nunca la trataba así, y verlo siendo así con alguien le dolió, pero no quería que Ikuto pensara que se estaba tomando su papel muy enserio, por eso había actuado con aquella frialdad, pero al verlo alejarse sintió como si se le estuviera yendo la vida.

* * *

-¿Te traigo algo de tomar? –pregunto Nagihiko a Rima, había estado esperando el momento perfecto para acercarse.

-Tengo manos, puedo ir por lo que quiera tomar. –dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco, detestaba aquel cliché de los hombres de ser caballerosos un rato y luego mostrarse realmente como son.

-Solo trataba de ser amable. –dijo Nagihiko sorprendido.

-Pues no trates tanto, es barra libre y estoy cansada, vamos a tomar unos tragos. –dijo ella enganchando el brazo al de él, Nagihiko la miro sorprendido y ella tuvo que obligarse a reprimir una sonrisa.

Llegaron a la barra y pidieron tequila.

-Creo que quieres emborracharme. –dijo Nagihiko subiendo una ceja.

-¿Así que no puedes tolerar el alcohol? Bueno buscare a alguien que no sea tan gallina. –dijo ella haciendo amago de irse.

-¿Gallina? –pregunto el atónito y la retuvo. –Vamos a ver quién termina siendo la gallina.

Ambos comenzaron a beber bastante, Nagihiko no se había equivocado al pensar que Rima lo quería emborrachar, era cierto, quería averiguar qué pasaba realmente con Ikuto y Amu. Después del octavo trago Nagihiko ya tenía las mejillas rojas, no había notado que Rima apenas iba por el segundo.

-¿Ken… digo Ikuto quiere mucho a Amu verdad? –pregunto Rima empezando su interrogatorio.

-Claro es su esposa. –dijo Nagihiko tomando más tequila.

-Tú y yo sabemos la verdad de todo y por qué se casaron, la verdadera pregunta es: ¿Ikuto solo se casó con ella por eso? –pregunto un poco irritada Rima, ¿acaso tenía que hacerle dibujitos para que entendiera la pregunta?

-Pues… -Nagihiko entrecerró los ojos, el alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto, pero no era de los que cuando se ponen borrachos sueltan verdades. –No sé.

Rima apretó los labios, claro que él lo sabía, era su mejor amigo.

* * *

-¡Cariño! –grito la madre de Ikuto cuando vio a Amu, ella parpadeo varias veces ¿Cariño?

-Todo esta maravilloso. –dijo Amu dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Me alegro que te guste, te estaba buscando para dos cosas, la primera contarte que todos han hablado maravillas de ti. –dijo ella aprobadoramente. –La segunda que ya es hora del primer baile, ya reuní a tus padres, a Ikuto y a mi esposo, nos están esperando.

Maldición, el primer baile, se suponía que debía ser un momento romántico pero viendo como las cosas estaban con Ikuto, Amu dudaba mucho que fuera un baile agradable, asintió y se dejó guiar por su emocionada suegra que no paraba hablar.

Al llegar a donde se encontraban vio que Ikuto ya se había calmado pero seguía con esa expresión de fastidio en su cara.

-Señoras y señores, es momento del primer baile de los novios. –dijo el maestro de ceremonia, al que Amu apenas había notado.

Ikuto le tendió la mano y Amu la cogió, sentía su enojo, no quería que él estuviera así con ella, menos en su boda, acaricio con el dedo sus nudillos y el la miro fijamente, aquellos ojos zafiro que siempre que querían la traspasaban y la ponían nerviosa.

-Lamento lo de hace un rato, además no tengo que fingir que soy feliz, porque lo soy, soy muy feliz por haberme casado contigo Ikuto Tsukiyomi. –dijo Amu y noto como Ikuto suspiraba aliviado y se relajaba.

-Bueno si te hubieras puesto celosa por Aline la verdad me hubiera dado risa, me tendría que poner celoso yo de que le agrades tanto. –dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras se situaban en la mitad de la pista de baile con todas las personas alrededor.

-¿Celoso tú de ella? –pregunto desconcertada Amu.

-Claro, a Aline le gustan las chicas. –dijo Ikuto esperando la reacción de Amu, ella lo miro abriendo mucho los ojos y él se empezó a reír.

¿Era enserio? ¿Se había puesto celosa de una chica a la que ni siquiera le gustaban los chicos? No tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque la música comenzó a sonar e Ikuto luego de apoyar las manos en su cintura comenzó a bailar, Amu entrelazo las manos por detrás de su cuello y se dejó guiar por él. Todavía le costaba creer que aquel Dios griego fuera suyo.

Sintió que el baile se acabó muy rápido y se encontró bailando con Luke, él le sonrió, sabía que debía de estar nervioso, él no era de ir a fiestas menos a una tan elegante con tantas personas mirándolos, vio que Ikuto bailaba con su madre que se limpiaba varias lágrimas.

Luego bailo con su suegro, el cual no dejo de elogiarla, lo cual hizo que Amu enrojeciera, vio de reojo como Ikuto bailaba con su madre y mientras lo hacían hablaban, seguro su madre le estaba diciendo a Ikuto que pasaría si le rompía el corazón, agradeció no alcanzar a escuchar.

Luego de esto la pista se llenó de gente y comenzó la fiesta, Amu bailo con lo que le pareció a ella cientos de personas, no había visto ni a Rima ni Nagihiko por ningún lado, cuando se disponía a buscarlos, alguien la cogió.

-¿Bailaras conmigo verdad Amu? –pregunto una voz divertida, Amu supo quién era antes de voltearse. Tsukasa Amakawa.

-Que confianzas te tomas Tsukasa. –dijo Amu y empezó a bailar con él, lo había conocido hace apenas un rato pero le caía bien, aunque parecía no encajar en aquel lugar no le importaba.

-Claro que me las tomo, conozco a Ikuto hace bastante y no para de hablar de ti, así que es como si ya te conociera. –dijo picándole el ojo.

-Hay Tsukasa… -dijo ella mientras giraban.

-Hay Amu… cuida mucho a Ikuto, es terco, sarcástico, orgulloso…

-¡No me halagues tanto que me sonrojo! –dijo Ikuto al escuchar a Tsukasa.

-Estoy siendo sincero con la pobre chica, tiene que saber dónde se metió. –dijo el bromeando.

-Deja de decirle a mi esposa mis virtudes. –dijo el sarcástico como siempre. –Dijiste que me presentarías a tu novio, ¿Dónde está?

¿Novio? Amu pensó que había escuchado mal hasta que Tsukasa comenzó a hablar.

-Hay mi querido Alexander no quiso venir, no me quería decir el por qué pero luego después de cierta persuasión me lo dijo, al parecer su familia tiene algún conflicto con la tuya, me dijo que él no tenía ningún problema contigo o tu familia pero prefería evitarse una pelea. –dijo triste Tsukasa. –Además todavía no le cuenta a su familia de nuestra relación, entonces las cosas no andan tan bien como me gustaría.

-¿Que apellido es? –pregunto Ikuto.

-De Morselle.

Amu abrió los ojos de golpe, ¿El hijo de Maryse era gay? Ella no tenía nada encontrar de aquello, pero no se imaginaba la presión que debían ejercer sobre él, lo recordaba en la oficina de ella, pelo negro y hermosos ojos azules.

* * *

Rima sabía que aquello era una locura, ¿Cómo había pasado de tomar unos tequilas en la barra a estar estampada contra una pared con Nagihiko besándola como un loco? No sabía por qué lo había permitido, era algo que ella no hubiera hecho, pero le gustaba besar a Nagihiko. Intentaba controlarse porque no quería darle un espectáculo a algún curioso que pasara pero sabía que cualquiera pensaría lo peor si los viera, sintió las manos de Nagihiko descender de su cintura y rápidamente se las cogió, puede que lo dejara besarla pero no llegaría más lejos. Lo aparto suavemente.

-No… -murmuro Nagihiko acercándose nuevamente.

-Quieto, es la boda de nuestros mejores amigos, debemos ir. –dijo inflexible Rima y comenzando a ir al salón.

¿Cómo había terminado en aquella situación?

-Bueno es momento de lanzar el ramo. –dijo el maestro de ceremonias, Amu asintió y subió al escenario, vio que Rima entraba al salón ¿Dónde había estado? Sus dudas se disiparon y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Nagihiko entrar detrás de ella, ¿No que no era su tipo? ¡Ja! Rima se reunió con un centenar de chicas que esperaban coger el ramo. Lo lanzo esperando que le cayera a Rima pero…

-¡LO AGARRE! –Amu se volteo atónita y luego comenzó a reír al igual que todos los invitados, cuando vio a Tsukasa con el ramo y una sonrisa.

-No sé si este permitido que el ramo lo coja un hombre… -empezó a decirle el maestro de ceremonias a Amu, ella hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

-Él lo atrapo así que es suyo. –dijo amablemente y bajando del escenario.

Ikuto la esperaba, le sonrió.

-¿Dejaras que Tsukasa se lo quede? –pregunto.

-Claro que sí. –dijo Amu sonriendo.

-Bueno, ahora debemos partir el pastel y hacer el brindis, en 2 horas tenemos que irnos. –dijo el complacido.

-¿Me dirás a dónde vamos? –pregunto Amu agarrando el brazo que él le ofrecía.

-No, ya sabrás cuando lleguemos.

Partieron el pastel y con poca delicadeza se lo embarraron al otro en la cara, Amu sonrió, aunque tuviera la cara llena de crema ese era el Ikuto que más le gustaba, el Ikuto juguetón. En el momento de hacer el brindis, Luke algo sonrojado se levantó y empezó un discurso breve de cuanto significaba Amu para él y que esperaba que Ikuto la cuidara y la amara siempre, fue emotivo para Amu, pero más para Midori.

Bailaron un rato más con los invitados, hasta que Ikuto le susurro a Amu que debían irse, esta solo asintió y fue a despedirse de sus padres, de Rima (no sin antes decirle que debían hablar), de sus suegros y de Nagihiko. Fue a una sala continua privada y se cambió su enorme vestido por un vestido sencillo de tiras blanco, respiro aliviada había pensado que nunca se desharía de aquel vestido gigante. Cuando termino de cambiarse, se soltó el cabello y se retoco del maquillaje, luego salió Ikuto la esperaba en la puerta, sonrió al verla.

-¿Sra. Tsukiyomi, está lista para las mejores vacaciones de su vida? –pregunto Ikuto mientras la cogía de la mano.

-Esto va a ser interesante. –dijo Amu y ambos comenzaron a caminar a la salida.


	10. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es), yo solo adapte la historia para Shugo Chara- Amuto

* * *

**¿Qué debo hacer?**

* * *

Amu jamás había montado en un barco, era imponente, elegante y hermoso, Ikuto estaba a su lado y el viento le agitaba suavemente el cabello, nunca pensó que se irían de crucero por el Caribe, pero ahí estaban, habían encontrado el itinerario de viaje en su cabina la cual era realmente espectacular, estaba ubicada en la cubierta 11 del barco, se le conocía como Platinum, y su cabina era categoría era ST que significaba Royal Suite con Terraza, era impresionante, tenía una sala espaciosa con varios sofás y mesas, una cama matrimonial y un balcón lo suficientemente espacioso, habían varios restaurantes, en el barco, bares y sitios de entretenimiento, la vista era espectacular parecía un sueño, pero la actitud de Ikuto estropeaba todo aquello. Estaban en Cartagena (Colombia), tendrían un día entero de navegación y luego llegarían a Aruba, era por la tarde y el barco aún no había partido.

Amu miro de reojo a Ikuto, habían llegado la noche anterior al hotel, iban a pasar su noche de bodas ahí y luego al día siguiente se irían de crucero, se quedó pensativa al recordar la noche anterior.

* * *

Ikuto cerró la puerta de la habitación, era grande y estaba decorada para una pareja de recién casados, Amu abrió la puerta de cristal que comunicaba la habitación con un balcón, donde aunque era difícil ver el mar por la obscuridad, se podía escuchar claramente. Sintió los brazos de Ikuto a su alrededor y sonrió, el retiro su cabello y le dio un tierno beso en la espalda, ambos entraron a la habitación.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto Ikuto.

-Claro que si Ikuto, es muy bonito todo. –dijo mirando la habitación, sus ojos se detuvieron nerviosamente en la cama, el corazón se le iba a salir.

-No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras. –dijo rápidamente Ikuto.

-Lo sé. –Amu lo quería, de todas y cada una de las formas en las que puedes querer a una persona pero ese era el problema, sabía que en una situación como esta no podría evitar que sus sentimientos salieran a flote, sabía que no podía evitar decirle que lo amaba, tal vez para Ikuto solo fuera una noche más, pero para ella lo significaría todo.

Ikuto se acercó y la beso suavemente, Amu enredó los dedos en su cabello acercándolo más a ella, su beso se tornó más apasionado, cayeron en la cama, Ikuto encima de Amu, ella metió las manos por dentro de su camisa y le acaricio toda la espalda, sintió sus músculos, Dios era hermoso, la parte racional de Amu le gritaba con un megáfono que se detuviera, pero su parte irracional no hacía más que tirarle piedras para que se callara, sintió las manos de Ikuto por todo el cuerpo, el corazón se le iba a salir, en su cabeza se le libraba una batalla:

-_"¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿No te valoras ni un poco?" _–preguntaba furiosa su lado racional.

-"_¡Ay cállate! No seas tonta tu marido está muy bueno, además has querido hacer esto hace tiempo"_. –dijo su parte irracional con picardía.

-"_Si has querido hacer esto hace tiempo pero, ¿De esta manera? Tu estas dándole todo tu amor con cada beso ¿Crees que él hace lo mismo?"_

-"_¡Amu valdrá la pena! ¡Es tu noche de bodas no seas tonta!"_

"_-Puede valer la pena por un momento pero, ¿Cómo te sentirás después? Cuando pase el momento, solo te sentirás como lo que eres, su objeto sexual, respétate un poco."_

-_"¿Cómo se sentirá Ikuto si lo rechazas?"_ –pregunto su lado irracional con resentimiento.

-"_Amu es tu esposo en lo bueno y en lo malo. Si te quiere un poco lo entenderá, haz que te merezca no se lo dejes todo tan fácil."_

Amu escuchaba ambas voces cada vez más furiosas en su cabeza, Ikuto se alejó de ella un segundo para quitarse la camisa, y en ese segundo de lucidez se dio cuenta que no podría hacerlo, no de aquel modo, quería que él le hiciera el amor por que la amara, no porque era costumbre tener relaciones después de casarse.

-Espera. –dijo Amu removiéndose para salir de debajo de Ikuto. –No puedo.

Dios sabía que después se arrepentiría, que rápido el después era ahora, se arrepintió al ver la cara de Ikuto, parecía como si lo hubieran golpeado, parpadeo varias veces y luego asintió, puso esa expresión en el rostro que no deja ver nada.

-Entonces es mejor dormir, mañana nos vamos de crucero. – dijo Ikuto.

Abrió una de las maletas y saco solo un pantalón de pijama, hacia bastante calor como para ponerse algo más, camino al baño con su cepillo de dientes y se encerró ahí un buen rato.

Amu se sentó en la cama, Ikuto ni siquiera le había preguntado por qué, se sentía mal, así no se había imaginado su noche de bodas ni en un millón de años, abrió su maleta y maldijo, Rima le había hecho las maletas, y había metido puras pijamas cortas y trasparentes, ¿Cómo se pondría eso después de que le había dicho que no? Rebusco bueno al parecer Rima, no había sido tan cruel, había una pijama simple una camisa de tiras y short se la puso, saco su celular y le escribió un mensaje a su madre y a Rima diciéndoles que habían llegado bien y contándoles lo que iban a hacer.

Ikuto salió del baño con el pantalón de pijama caído en la caderas, se veía tan sexy que Amu solo se quiso dar cachetadas, ¿Enserio lo había rechazado?

-Supongo que tampoco quieres dormir conmigo. –dijo él, no preguntando si no dándolo por hecho.

-Yo no dije eso. –dijo Amu sorprendida ¿Era enserio?

-Da igual, bueno hay una cama y un sofá, así que, ¿Lo echamos a la suerte? –dijo el subiendo una ceja.

-No es necesario si quieres yo puedo dormir en el sofá. –dijo Amu levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al sofá, si Ikuto quería lastimarla lo estaba haciendo, había estado en el avión muy tierno con ella y ahora era como si no la pudiera soportar.

-Toma. –dijo Ikuto y le arrojo una almohada, se acomodó en la cama y apago las luces.

¿ERA ENSERIO? Amu se quedó parada en la oscuridad mirándolo atónita, Ikuto JAMAS se había portado de esa manera, se acomodó en el sofá y una lagrima resbalo por su cara, aunque ella no sabía si era de tristeza o de ira.

-¿Qué quieres hacer mañana? Es todo el día en alta mar. –pregunto Ikuto fríamente, bueno por lo menos le hablaba, pensó tristemente Amu.

-Miremos el itinerario de viaje, hay un montón de actividades, podemos tomar un poco de sol aquí en cubierta, tomar cocteles. –Dijo Amu mirando el itinerario- Después de cenar podríamos ir a jugar en el casino o ver una de las actividades de entretenimiento en el teatro.

-Bueno. –dijo Ikuto secamente.

-¿Quieres que recorramos el barco? –pregunto Amu haciendo un esfuerzo.

-Ve tú, tengo unas cosas de trabajo que arreglar. –dijo Ikuto y se fue a la cabina dejando a Amu en la cubierta sintiéndose miserable.

¿Cosas de trabajo? Se preguntó, ¿Quién trabaja en su luna de miel? Aquellas voces fastidiosas volvieron a su cabeza:

_-"¡Es un cretino!"_ –gritaba su voz racional.

-"_Eso te pasa por rechazarlo, prefiere trabajar que verte la cara."_ –dijo su lado irracional con malicia.

Amu movió la cabeza para alejar aquellas voces que lo único que hacían era confundirla.

* * *

Ikuto cerró la puerta de la cabina tras de sí, no podía estar cerca de Amu le dolía demasiado, lo que había pasado la noche anterior lo había afectado, su rechazo lo había traído a la realidad, ella no estaba enamorada de él, solo le había hecho el "favor" de casarse con el por qué era buena amiga, pero él no podía esperar que ella actuara como si lo amara solo por haber dicho si acepto.

Verla solo le recordaba lo que no tenía, podía Amu estar a su lado, sostener su mano, darle un beso pero en realidad para ella no significaba nada, ella solo se forzaba a intentar que aquello funcionara pero no sentía nada más que una amistad por él.

Por obvias razones no tenía nada de trabajo, pero no sabía que más decirle, decidió que esperaría, intentaría tratar a Amu de aquella manera tan seca hasta que ella hiciera lo mismo, así él podría acostumbrarse a ser solo su amigo, si había logrado encerrar todos aquellos sentimientos por un tiempo, volvería a hacerlo.

* * *

Aquello era deprimente, pasearse sola por cubierta, no sabía si era otro más de sus castigos o solo mala suerte, pero veía parejas amorosas por todas partes, algunas que necesitaba urgente una habitación.

Camino por una de las cubiertas donde había unas pequeñas tiendas, al entrar al barco Ikuto había comprado una tarjeta con la que podías comprar cosas dentro del barco, compro recordatorios del barco y luego se dirigió a uno de los bares, pidió una piña colada, de verdad necesitaba alcohol. Empezó a sentir como el piso se mecía a sus pies y miro el coctel sorprendida, pero, ¡Si solo había tomado una mínima parte!

-Estamos saliendo del puerto. –Dijo una rubia a su amiga- por eso sientes que se mueve todo, así va a ser la sensación todo el tiempo.

Así que era eso, Amu no había pensado mucho en los efectos que producía estar en alta mar, pero sabía que algunas personas se mareaban muchísimo, ahora lo entendía, el piso se mecía con suavidad a sus pies, supuso que podría llegar a balancearse muchísimo más.

Termino el coctel y se levantó ya había oscurecido, iría a buscar a Ikuto a la cabina para cenar.

Entro a la cabina pero él no estaba por ninguna parte, se cambió y se puso un lindo vestido de noche para ir a cenar se arregló el cabello que comenzaba a ondularse por el calor y se maquillo un poco, tal vez Ikuto la estaría buscando en cubierta para cenar, pensó.

Lo busco por todas partes pero él no estaba, maldita sea era un barco, tenía que estar por alguna parte, se dirigió al restaurante principal, tal vez Ikuto llegaría buscarla allí, entro y un mesero la dirigió a su mesa (cada mesa se asigna con la cabina así que siempre es la misma) Ikuto estaba ahí terminando de cenar, levanto la vista cuando la vio llegar, Amu sintió ganas de golpearlo, se había pasado la ultima hora buscándolo muerta del hambre y él estaba tranquilo cenando sin ella.

-¿Por qué viniste a cenar si mi? –pregunto Amu con ira contenida sentándose, el mesero le dio la carta y ella ordeno sin dejar de fulminar a Ikuto con la mirada.

-Tenía hambre, así que vine a comer ¿Tiene algo de malo? –pregunto él con fastidio.

-No. –dijo ella, no le molestaba que él hubiera ido a comer sin ella, le dolía la forma en que la trataba, como si fuera un mosquito que le fastidiara.

-Perfecto. –dijo el terminando el vino. –Buen provecho. –Ikuto se levantó y se fue.

Amu lo miro con la boca abierta, sintió como se le rompía el corazón ¿Por qué tenía que ser así de cruel? ¿Así sería toda su vida? Si lo único que le quedaba esperar era aquello, su vida prometía ser un verdadero infierno.

Comió rápidamente estaba furiosa, no sabía cuánto más podría soportar que la tratara como si fuera basura, era su esposa, iría a hablar con él, si no podía tratarla de otra manera prefería bajarse de aquel barco, volver a Nueva York y divorciarse, así le doliera en el alma.

Termino de comer, se levantó y fue a su cabina, paso la tarjeta y entro, Ikuto estaba en uno de los sofás y miraba sin ver realmente la televisión. No levanto la vista cuando ella entro, Amu se cambió se puso la pijama, se lavó los dientes y decidió que le daría otra oportunidad antes de discutir con él.

-Estoy cansada, vamos a la cama a dormir. –dijo mirando a Ikuto tratando de parecer tranquila.

-Anoche dormiste en el sofá, así que ahora me toca a mí, ve a dormir a tu cama. –dijo Ikuto haciendo énfasis en tu.

Aquello era suficiente, no lo soporto más sintió como las lágrimas de furia le empezaban a resbalar por las mejillas.

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA? –grito Amu.

Ikuto la miro sorprendido, se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ella.

-¿Por qué lloras? –le pregunto suavemente.

¿Acaso el necesitaba verla así para volver a ser el de siempre? En serio quería golpearlo.

-¿Qué porque lloro? ¿Crees que la manera en que me tratas me hace sentir bien? –pregunto Amu intentando limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Así que tú me rechazas, pero, ¿yo no puedo hacerlo? –pregunto Ikuto dolido. -¿Me tengo que sentir bien porque mi esposa no me quiera?

-¿Qué yo no te quiero? –pregunto Amu sin podérselo creer.

-¿Entonces un rechazo significa que me quieres? Sé que te casaste conmigo solo por hacerme el favor, pero tampoco tienes que tratarme así. –dijo Ikuto negando con la cabeza.

Amu abrió mucho los ojos, ¿Qué se había casado con él por hacerle el favor? Sintió como la sangre le ardía, no le importaba nada y dejo que las palabras salieran por si solas.

-¿CREES QUE ME CASE CONTIGO POR HACERTE EL FAVOR? JAMAS LE HARIA UN FAVOR ASI A NADIE, ¿CREES QUE SOPORTARIA TODO ESTO SOLO POR UN FAVOR? PEDAZO DE IDIOTA ME CASE CONTIGO POR QUE TE AMO, ME ENAMORE DE TI DESDE QUE NOS CONOCIMOS, PERO JAMAS TE DISTE CUENTA, ESPERE COMO UNA IMBECIL QUE ALGUN DIA SINTIERAS LO MISMO POR MI, PERO NO, YO SOLO SOY LA AMIGA QUE TE HIZO EL FAVOR ¿VERDAD?

Ikuto se quedó pasmado mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.


	11. Sol, Playa y Arena… ¡Te Amo!

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es), yo solo adapte la historia para Shugo Chara- Amuto

* * *

**Sol, Playa y Arena… ¡Te Amo!**

* * *

Caminar por aquella playa era relajante, habían llegado a Aruba y habían ido a tomar el sol en Palm Beach, sentía la arena en sus dedos de los pies y la mano de Ikuto sostenía firmemente la suya, ahora todo era diferente.

* * *

-Lo siento. –dijo Amu rápidamente después de aquel arranque de ira ¿Cómo había podido decirlo asi?

Los pensamientos de Ikuto volaban en su cabeza sin dejar uno fijo, sin saber que decir o que hacer, las palabras de Amu resonaban en su cabeza "_TE AMO, ME ENAMORE DE TI DESDE QUE NOS CONOCIMOS, PERO JAMAS TE DISTE CUENTA_" Al parecer él no era el único que había intentado reprimir sentimientos.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? –pregunto Ikuto mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Por decir todo aquello, no fue la mejor forma, pero es mejor que lo olvides, me iré a dormir. –dijo Amu apresuradamente queriéndose tirar por la borda de aquel barco.

-¿Olvidarlo? –Ikuto la miro incrédulo. –No es algo que pueda borrar de mi mente Amu. –llego hasta ella e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, acariciando su mejilla mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello. –Lo más importante es que no quiero olvidarlo, jamás pensé que escucharía aquellas palabras de ti, tu siempre eras mi adorable peli rosa, la que se preocupaba por mí pero que no me ofrecía más que una amistad y pensé que si me conformaba con aquello podría hacerte feliz y a largo plazo yo también lo sería, por que te tenia a mi lado, pero cada día quería más, quería pensar que tus sentimientos cambiarían, que aparecerías en mi puerta con una sonrisa diciendo que me querías, que tomarías mi mano y para ti tendría un sentido totalmente diferente al fraternal, he esperado tanto para oírte decir esas palabras que creí que me moriría si nunca llegaba a oírlas, hay algo que debes saber, cuando me pidieron que me casara con Lulú De Morselle, sabía que no podría hacerlo, porque ni ella ni ninguna otra persona podría ocupar jamás tu lugar. Siempre te he amado y cada día este amor me consumía y me asfixiaba porque no podía decirlo, porque temía que te alejaras, ahora me doy cuenta que he sido muy cobarde, que prefería callar y aguantar a luchar por ti, pero no me arrepiento de nada porque cada una de las decisiones que tome me han traído a estar hoy frente a ti.

Amu sintió como toda aquella presión que había soportado desde que lo conocía se esfumaba, ahora le parecía muy lejano haber sentido el temor a dejar salir sus sentimientos, lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo y sintió como él se aferraba a ella como si fuera el único salvavidas en un inmenso mar.

-Te amo. –dijo Amu dándole un tierno beso en el hombro.

-Es como si no existieran palabras suficientes para explicarte como me siento cada vez que te veo, así que solo diré te amo, te lo diré hoy y siempre. –dijo Ikuto recorriendo la mejilla de Amu con la boca y al llegar a su boca la beso intentándole expresar todo aquello que siempre había querido decirle. Su respiración se agito y la soltó un momento para verla a los ojos. –Sra. Tsukiyomi creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente.

La cogió en brazos y se la llevó al dormitorio, la dejo caer en la cama y se subió encima de ella intentando no aplastarla, Amu le lleno de besos la cara y le abrió la camisa, definitivamente era una fanática del cuerpo de Ikuto, con músculos duros y torneados, su piel era suave y tenía aquella sonrisa traviesa en los labios que la podía hacer enloquecer.

-¿Sra. Tsukiyomi tiene calor? Porque creo que se sentiría mejor sin esa pijama tan innecesaria. –dijo Ikuto mientras se la empezaba a quitar, Amu solo rio, su corazón estaba al borde de un ataque, le enredo las piernas en la cadera para acercarlo de nuevo, jamás pensó que podría amar tanto a una persona como amaba a Ikuto y solo deseo que aquella noche durara para siempre…

Algunos dicen que una acción vale más que mil palabras, a veces podemos simplemente dar un beso y no sentir nada, pero cuando le abrimos el corazón a una persona que de verdad lo vale, las palabras son lo más importante, porque la persona que queremos, debe saber que lo hacemos, no debemos esperar a que se dé cuenta porque tal vez sea tan despistada que no lo note, no debemos esperar que las cosas pasen, debemos hacer que pasen, por aquellas personas por las que vale la pena dar todo de sí mismo.

Habían tenido un día completo de navegación en el cual se la habían pasado encerrados en la cabina recuperando el tiempo perdido como había dicho Ikuto, Amu se sentía en una burbuja, era como si toda aquella espera ahora se viera recompensada, como si todas aquellas cosas empalagosas que había querido hacer con Ikuto se hubieran multiplicado por mil y solo veía corazones y amor por todas partes.

* * *

Apenas llegaron a Aruba bajaron del barco y recorrieron la pequeña isla, era muy colorida ya que las casas eran de diferentes colores, había un centro comercial grande donde había todo tipo de tiendas costosas, luego de hacer algunas compras se fueron al monumento de las piedras, que es un lugar donde hay un montón de piedras acomodadas de tal manera que forman una especie de torre donde la gente puede subirse claro teniendo cuidado, su atractivo es el por qué aquellas piedras están de esa forma, se cree que fue el mar el que las posiciono de esa manera. Luego decidieron visitar el faro, era una alta torre de color blanco, Amu compro una pequeña replica en forma de dije para agregarlo a una pulsera. Después de aquello se habían ido a la playa a caminar, a tomar el sol, nadar y jugar con la arena.

-Te enterrare en la arena. –dijo Amu una vez que estaban sentados con una pequeña pala y balde de juguete que habían comprado en una tienda.

-Eso no suena nada sexy. –dijo Ikuto dudoso pero acostándose en la arena y haciendo un ángel con los brazos y las piernas.

-Tu sexy esposa te va a enterrar en esta sexy arena. ¿Ahora si suena sexy para ti?- pregunto ella mientras empezaba a cubrirlo.

-Solo si mi sexy esposa me da un beso. –dijo el poniendo la boca como un pececito.

-Tocara. –dijo y poniendo la boca como la de un pececito también, se acercó y lo beso.

-¿Cómo que tocara? –pregunto el subiendo una ceja.

-Silencio sexy esposo, quédate quieto para que pueda cubrirte. –dijo Amu exasperada porque Ikuto no cooperaba.

Una hora después lo único que se veía de Ikuto era su cabeza, Amu decoraba su obra de arte con unas piedritas.

-Creo que me entumecí. –dijo Ikuto mirando a Amu y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Dios… pero que llorón ya casi acabo, listo. –dijo Amu mientras se levantaba y admiraba su obra de arte. –espera, tomare una foto.

Ikuto sonrió para la foto y Amu soltó una carcajada.

-¿Por qué te ríes? –pregunto el mirándola divertido, pero un segundo después su expresión cambio, todo el que lo veía se reía, ¿Qué rayos? –Déjame ver la foto.

Amu acerco la cámara a la cara de Ikuto para que el pudiera ver, en donde debía estar el pecho había una especie de bikini y donde debían de estar sus bóxer una tanga hecha con piedras, se veía realmente ridículo.

-Amu… -empezó a decir Ikuto furioso, pero antes de que terminara su cara se tornó en una mueca se removió rápidamente quitándose la arena y mirándose el pie, un pequeño cangrejo colgaba de su dedo gordo. -¡QUITAMELO!

Entre risas Amu cogió su salida de baño para agarrar al pequeño cangrejo y dejarlo ir un poco más lejos de donde ellos estaban.

-Hasta a un cangrejo le gustas ¿Debería ponerme celosa? –preguntó Amu con una sonrisa burlona.

-Síguete burlando que cuando se te pegue algún bicho no seré yo el que te lo quite. –dijo Ikuto entornando los ojos.

-Vamos a bailar. –dijo Amu la noche siguiente, estaban en uno de los bares del barco, habían pasado todo el día en La Guaira (Venezuela), compraron recuerdos y luego fueron a cenar al barco, Amu se había cambiado y tenía un corto vestido celeste que realzaba sus ojos.

-Claro que si Sra. Tsukiyomi ¿Le gustaría algo más? –pregunto Ikuto mientras la guiaba a la pista de baile.

-Me gustaría estar contigo el resto de mi vida. –dijo Amu mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios.

-Eso puede garantizarlo. –dijo Ikuto mientras empezaban a bailar.

Amu vio como las chicas miraban a Ikuto, algunas eran bastante descardas y se le salían los ojos por él, quería gritarles ¡ES MIO! Pero pensó que se podría ver realmente infantil, así que solo lo beso.

-Nunca me podre acostumbrar. –dijo Amu pensativa.

-¿A qué? –pregunto Ikuto mientras la hacía girar.

-A cómo te miran las chicas. –dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Simple, solo ignóralas ¿Bueno? Soy completamente tuyo así que no te preocupes. –dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa.

-Que egocéntrico, no me preocupa solo me irrita. –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Celosa. –afirmo Ikuto mientras le daba un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Parezco borracha. –se quejó Amu mientras se sostenía de las paredes.

-Pero no lo estas, es solo que el barco se está moviendo demasiado fuerte, si vieras lo divertido que es verte intentar caminar derecho. –se burló Ikuto.

-No sé cómo tú puedes caminar normal, yo siento cada sacudida.

En ese momento el barco debió de golpear una ola muy fuerte por que Amu fue arrojada hacia al suelo, Ikuto la intento sostener pero ambos cayeron al piso.

-Me encanta estar encima de ti. –dijo Amu mientras se quitaba el cabello de la cara.

-Cualquiera malinterpretaría eso que acabas de decir. –dijo Ikuto y con un movimiento ágil se colocó encima de Amu. –A mí también me encanta estar encima de ti.

-¿Acaso no tienen una cabina? Respeten a los demás pasajeros. –dijo una anciana que caminaba por el pasillo. –Esta juventud de ahora no tiene respeto por nada. –dijo y desapareció en dirección al ascensor.

-¡Qué vergüenza! –dijo Amu mientras se levantaba rápidamente y sentía la cara roja.

-¿Por qué? Estamos casados y yo solo te estaba ayudando a levantarte, ya que para seducirme en el pasillo te tiraste al suelo. –dijo Ikuto con inocencia.

-¿SEDUCIRTE EN EL PASILLO? –pregunto a gritos Amu más roja que antes.

-¿Pueden hablar de esos temas en otro lado? Hay niños aquí. –dijo una mujer fulminándolos con la mirada mientras pasaba por ahí con lo que parecía un equipo de futbol.

-¡Lo siento! –dijo apenada Amu y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo en dirección a la cabina, Ikuto se posiciono a su lado y cogió su mano. -¿Si vez lo que me haces hacer? Qué pena.

-A mí me pareció divertido, vamos a la cabina, tu seducción funciono. –dijo él con ojos picaros.

-¡IKUTO! –dijo Amu exasperada.

-Tenemos que empezar a practicar para tener un equipo de futbol como el que acaba de pasar. –dijo Ikuto mientras le daba un beso en la mano.

-¿Quieres tantos hijos? –pregunto ella sorprendida.

-Solo si se parecen a ti.

* * *

-¿Licor de naranja? –pregunto Amu mientras una chica le daba una muestra.

-Sí, es muy popular aquí en Curazao, que lo disfrute. –dijo la chica mientras se perdía en la multitud de turistas regalando muestras gratis.

-¿Tan temprano y ya estas tomando licor? –dijo Ikuto reprobatoriamente.

-Es una muestra. –dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Así empiezan y luego terminan borrachas. –dijo Ikuto negando con la cabeza.

-¡Ikuto! –dijo Amu fastidiada.

-Era una broma mujer. –dijo dándole un beso en los labios. –Este rico el licor, iré a comprar unas botellas. –dijo y se perdió entre el gran grupo de turistas que estaba en el mostrador.

Ya era jueves, el sábado se acabaría el viaje y volverían a casa, Amu no se lo había dicho a Ikuto pero había una parte muy grande de ella que simplemente no quería volver, no porque no extrañara a su familia y sus amigos, sino porque tenía miedo de que todo aquello tan maravilloso que pasaba se desvaneciera cuando volvieran a la realidad, a la vida cotidiana, había tenido a Ikuto para ella sola esos días y había sido inmensamente feliz, cada vez que la abrazaba, le daba un beso, hacían el amor o le decía algo bonito ella sentía la necesidad de pellizcarse para saber que todo aquello de verdad estaba pasando, ahora le parecían lejanos aquellos días en los que solo fantaseaba con Ikuto, ahora él la miraba y le sonreía diferente, sin preocupaciones, por fin podía notar la diferencia entre el Ikuto que se esforzaba por controlar sus emociones y su esposo.

* * *

-Ya se casaron ¿Por qué no simplemente te resignas?

-Porque no, no soy una persona que se rinda con facilidad, esto es personal ahora, es un reto para mí.

-Estas malgastando tu vida, búscate a otra persona y ya.

-No, sea como sea él será mío.


	12. ¿Positivo o negativo?

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es), yo solo adapte la historia para Shugo Chara- Amuto

* * *

"Sólo estoy seguro de una cosa. Haría lo que fuera por ti, incluso si eso significara ir en contra de mis instintos o de mi naturaleza. Dejaría todo lo que poseo, hasta mi alma, por ti. Si eso no es amor...es lo mejor que puedo darte. " **Silencio- Becca Fitzpatrick.**

* * *

**¿Positivo o negativo?**

* * *

Amu se paseaba nerviosamente por la habitación, tenía la prueba en la mano y según las instrucciones en tres agonizantes minutos sabría si estaba o no embarazada.

No sabía si estaba o no lista para ser madre, Ikuto y ella apenas se había casado hacia 6 meses, era demasiado pronto y no había querido perturbar a Ikuto con aquella situación hasta que no fuera seguro, ¿Qué haría? Sabía que él quería tener hijos pero un futuro muy lejano, además la madre de Ikuto se la pasaba pidiéndoles nietos y el siempre se reía y evadía el tema.

Había sido una irresponsable, había estado planificando con la píldora pero había días que simplemente se le había olvidado tomarla, eso no afectaría mucho ¿verdad? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Esperaba que aquel retraso fuera solo un capricho de su cuerpo para asustarla y recordarle que debía tomarse la píldora todos los días.

Los últimos 6 meses habían sido como un sueño, Amu no pudo evitar sonreír, Ikuto y ella parecían adolecentes con las hormonas enloquecidas, era como si no pudieran dejar las manos quietas.

-¡Por eso estas en esta situación! –Le grito su conciencia desaprobadoramente.

Amu hizo una mueca, Dios porque los minutos pasan tan lento. Amu siguió caminando por toda la habitación, a ese paso abriría un gran hueco en el suelo, miro a su alrededor ese cuarto no se parecía ni un poco a su antigua habitación en el departamento que compartía con Rima. Aun cuando había vivido ahí los últimos 6 meses aun le costaba acostumbrarse, había sido un regalo de los padres de Ikuto aun lo recordaba…

El chofer los había ido a recoger al aeropuerto, Amu se sentía en una burbuja y sabía que debía tener una sonrisa enorme en la cara como si fuera medio idiota, pero no le importaba era una idiota enamorada.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿A tu apartamento? –pregunto Amu, tomando conciencia que no sabía a dónde irían.

-No, a nuestra casa. –dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Nuestra casa? –pregunto Amu extrañada.

-Si un regalo de mis padres, espero que te guste. –dijo apretando su mano.

¿Tenía una casa y ni siquiera lo sabía? ¿Era enserio? ¿Cómo sería? Ella se imaginaba una casa sencilla y hogareña, no el mounstro que encontró.

Sabía que la familia Tsukiyomi tenía dinero, mucho dinero, pero al ver la casa, tomo conciencia de lo que era ser millonario. La reja metálica se abrió dejándolos entrar, aquello no era una casa, era una mansión enorme, se suponía que era para ellos dos pero parecía como si fuera para 20 personas, era intimidante y hermosa.

El chofer estaciono el auto y bajo para abrirles la puerta, Amu se bajó aun asombrada, no sabía muy bien que decir.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto Ikuto nervioso por la expresión de Amu.

-Es grande. –dijo Amu.

-Entremos para que la conozcas. –dijo Ikuto llevándola de la mano hasta la puerta, saco las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y se las dio a Amu.- ¿Harías los honores?

Amu cogió las llaves, no sabía porque pero sentía que pesaban una tonelada, abrió la puerta y entro sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Ikuto.

-Bienvenida a casa. –dijo el emocionado dándole un beso en los labios.

Aunque Amu pensaba que era enorme para ellos, no podía evitar sentirse feliz porque Ikuto lo era, no estaba acostumbrada a tantos lujos y cosas por el estilo, pero esa era su vida ahora, la vida que había aceptado al casarse con Ikuto.

-Con unos toques hogareños quedara más acogedora. –dijo Amu mirando la sala con sillones de cuero negro, mesas de vidrio, mármol por todas partes, costos cuadros y lámparas, era demasiado sobrio para su gusto, pero le gustaba el estante encima de la chimenea, tenía varias fotos de la boda.

-Puedes decorarla como tú quieras, vas a tener mucho tiempo libre, con eso de que ya no tienes trabajo. –dijo Ikuto burlón.

-No voy a ser una esposa florero Ikuto, desde mañana buscare un trabajo –dijo Amu molesta.

-Amu no necesitas trabajar. ¿Cuántas veces vamos a discutir lo mismo? –pregunto Ikuto irritado. –Encontraras algo que quieras hacer pero ¿Porque tienes que salir como si fueras del montón buscando trabajo? No lo necesitas.

-Porque quiero hacerlo. No quiero sentirme como una mantenida, que vive de tu dinero. –dijo Amu defendiéndose.

-Amu. –dijo Ikuto molesto, Amu se estremeció hacia mucho no la llamaba así. –Es NUESTRO dinero, eso me recuerda que debo llamar a los del banco, para abrir tus cuentas.

-No… -empezó a protestar Amu.

-No es discutible, no quiero hablar más de eso. –dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para callarla. –Vamos a ver el resto de la casa.

Amu decidió no discutir, Ikuto era tan terco que no tenía caso, pero si buscaría un trabajo no le importaba lo que le dijera en ese punto no iba a ceder.

La "pequeña" casa tenía 8 habitaciones, 12 baños, 2 piscinas (una cubierta y una descubierta) un cine, 2 salas, salón de juegos, un estudio, una biblioteca, tenía varias terrazas, enormes zonas verdes. Amu se sentía cohibida cada vez que abría una puerta era demasiado solo para ellos dos. Vio una mujer mayor con expresión amable en la cocina esperándolos.

-Amu esta es nuestra ama de llaves, la Sra. Dorothea. –le presento Ikuto.

¿Ama de llaves? Claro como se había podido olvidar era obvio que debían tener empleados, pero Amu se sentía rara, nunca había sido la Sra. De una casa que da órdenes a sus empleados, ella era simplemente Amu si necesitaba algo solo iba y lo hacía no se lo pedía a alguien.

-Mucho gusto. –dijo Amu con cortesía.

-El gusto es mío Sra. Tsukiyomi, cuando termine de acomodarse repasaremos sus reglas. –dijo ella profesionalmente. ¿Mis reglas? Pensó Amu contrariada. -¿Desea conocer al resto del personal?

-Más tarde. –dijo Amu con una sonrisa amable.

-Doro, ¿Podrías preparar algo de comer? –pregunto Ikuto con confianza, conocía a Dorothea hace bastante tiempo.

-Claro que si Sr. Tsukiyomi. –dijo ella dirigiéndose a la nevera.

-Ven te presentare a tu personal de seguridad. –dijo Ikuto mientras Amu aún seguía pasmada, para Ikuto pedir que le hicieran las cosas era algo de todos los días, pero ella se sentía un poco inútil teniendo que pedir todo.

-¿Personal de seguridad? –pregunto ella, ¿Eso también? Sabía que Ikuto tenía guardaespaldas, eso sí eran como sombras, Amu casi nunca los veía pero sabía que estaban ahí.

-Sí, lo necesitas y más ahora que la prensa esta con todo lo de nuestra boda, querrán saber más de ti y te acosaran, solo veras a los guardaespaldas cuando sea necesario pero siempre estarán ahí, con el tiempo te acostumbraras. –dijo quitándole importancia dirigiéndose al estudio.

¿Podría acostumbrarse? Enserio lo esperaba, ¿Tal vez en unos días? ¿Meses? ¿Años? No lo sabía pero lo intentaría, no se convertiría en una mandona dependiente pero trataría de volverse lo que todos esperaban que fuera sin dejar de ser ella misma.

El personal de seguridad era intimidante, eran todos muy grandes y serios, todos la saludaron y la miraron como si fuera solo una misión. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser cuidar a una chica normal? Pensó Amu, no era como si estuvieran en la guerra pero contradecir a Ikuto era una pérdida de tiempo.

¿Solo había pasado un minuto? Amu sentía que estaba al borde de un ataque el tiempo jamás había sido tan lento, dejo la prueba en la cama tal vez si no la veía el tiempo pasaría más rápido, conseguir aquella prueba había sido todo un desafío ya que no había querido comentarlo con nadie, pero guardar un secreto ahora era casi imposible con su sequito siguiéndola por todas partes.

-Iré a la farmacia, no tienen que acompañarme. –le había dicho a su guardaespaldas mientras se subía en su Audi A8, si su Audi y pensar que meses atrás había usado el autobús. Amu había quedado atónita cuando Ikuto le había entregado las llaves y le había dicho por un mes de casados.

-Es mi deber acompañarla. ¿Ira a la farmacia? ¿Se siente mal? ¿Necesita que la ayude en algo? –pregunto educadamente lentes oscuros, como le llamaba Amu.

-No, solo necesito una crema, enserio no es necesario. –dijo Amu incomoda por tener que dar explicaciones.

-Mandare a alguien a que se le traiga. –dijo eficiente.

-Me gustaría ir a mí, no sé bien cual crema comprar. -¿Por qué era tan difícil?

-Entonces iremos con usted. –Lo decía de una forma autoritaria.

-Pueden acompañarme hasta el estacionamiento, pero entrare sola. –dijo Amu irritada, sabía que era el trabajo de lentes oscuros, pero era frustrante.

-Pero… -dijo el frunciendo el ceño.

-Es una orden. –dijo Amu, cerrando la puerta del Audi y arrancando. Jamás le había hablado así a nadie, no se sentía bien por hacerlo pero necesitaba solo 3 minutos de intimidad para comprar la prueba. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Cuando llego a la farmacia, se estaciono y se puso unos lentes enormes negros lo menos que necesitaba era que alguien la reconociera y regara el chisme de su supuesto embarazo, los medios de comunicación se habían divertido bastante investigando y publicando su vida, aun recordaba ese artículo: "De simple a maravillosa" habían escrito que ella era una simple y aburrida chica que se había sacado la lotería al casarse con uno de los solteros más codiciados del país. Ikuto se había puesto furioso, pero Amu lo había calmado no era la primera vez que le decían caza fortunas.

Entro a la farmacia intentando parecer casual, pero su voz fue solo un susurro cuando hablo.

-Necesitounapruebadeembarazo. –dijo rápidamente a la vendedora.

-¿Disculpe pero no le entendí lo podría repetir? –dijo una chica joven mirándola confundida.

-Necesito una prueba de… -pero Amu no termino la frase escucho un ruido de cajas cayendo.

-Disculpe… -dijo la vendedora mientras se dirigía a la fuente del ruido. Un momento después volvió. -¿Qué me decía?

-Que necesito una prueba de em…

-¡Necesito que me ayudes con estas cajas! –dijo una chica molesta.

-¿Le molestaría esperar un minuto? –pregunto la vendedora apenada.

-Si me molestaría, solo necesito una prueba de… -dijo irritada Amu

- ¡Trudy! –llamo la voz con urgencia.

-¡NECESITO UNA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO! –grito Amu molesta.

La vendedora la miro asombrada, pero fue por la prueba y se la entrego. Amu pago molesta y salió de la tienda. ¿Qué le pasaba era el día de ser una mandona? En otras circunstancias ella habría esperado pero tenía los nervios de punta, definitivamente no volvería a esa farmacia.

Solo faltaba un minuto, Amu se acostó en el piso mirando el techo, sonrió al pensar en Rima, en esos 6 meses Nagihiko y ella habían empezado a salir, claro el pobre Nagihiko había hecho de todo, Rima era una chica muy complicada, un día parecía una tonta enamorada, al otro parecía detestarlo, pero eso es enamorarse, mucho amor mezclado con un poco de odio. Estaba feliz por ellos, aunque ya casi no la veía, Nagihiko se le pegaba todo el día.

Miro el reloj, bueno ya estaba 3 minutos, se levantó del suelo y vio la inofensiva pero trascendental prueba en la cama, agarro la prueba y con un suspiro la miro.


	13. Una canción universal

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es), yo solo adapte la historia para Shugo Chara- Amuto

* * *

_Aunque construyan murallas que lleguen hasta el cielo, yo encontraré la forma de volar sobre ellas. Aunque intenten atraparme con cientos de armas, yo encontraré un modo de resistir. Y hay muchos como yo ahí fuera, más de los que crees. Gente que se niega a dejar de creer. Gente que se niega a volver a tierra. Gente que ama en un mundo sin murallas, gente que ama frente al odio, frente al rechazo, sin miedo y contra toda esperanza._

_Delirium. _

_Lauren Oliver._

* * *

**Una canción universal.**

* * *

_Ikuto:_

_¿Sabes cuál es el significado de una promesa? Tiempo atrás cuando me pediste que me casara contigo te pedí que me prometieras que no me serias infiel, tal vez ya no lo recuerdas o simplemente no te importa, la cuestión es que rompiste esa promesa y simplemente no puedo estar con una persona que no me quiere lo suficiente como para respetarme, mi amor por ti siempre fue para mí algo preciado, pero en este momento mientras te escribo esto sé que lo que siento por ti solo será un problema, ya que aunque quiera no puedo odiarte, te diría que me arrepiento de estar contigo pero sería mentirte y ni en este tipo de situación lo haría, en serio quería que funcionara, cada día deseaba que me amaras mil veces más que el día anterior, a pesar de todo te deseo lo mejor, que puedas encontrar una persona que ames y respetes lo suficiente, te preguntarás por qué no me he llevado nada de casa, la verdad ver aquellas cosas que me diste no me ayudarían mucho, pero aunque no me llevo nada material, me llevo una parte de ti que cuidare toda mi vida. Te amo y te amare siempre pero en este momento eso no es suficiente para mí, así que me conformare pensando en ti como mi canción universal, una canción que pueda escuchar en cualquier lugar y que me traiga tanto buenos como malos recuerdos._

_Amu._

Ikuto volvió a leer la nota que Amu le había dejado encima de la almohada una y otra vez, ella de verdad se había ido, se dejó caer en la cama y se tapó los ojos con el brazo, había llamado a todas las personas con las que podía estar Amu pero nadie sabía dónde estaba, los guardaespaldas no sabían cómo se les había escapado, era como si se hubiera abierto un hueco en la mitad de la tierra y Amu hubiera ido a parar ahí.

Había llegado esa noche a casa dispuesto a contarle a Amu lo que había sucedido con Lulú De Morselle y solo había encontrado esa nota. Había asumido que Amu ya lo sabía pero ella no le había dado ni siquiera la oportunidad de explicar lo que había sucedido.

Ikuto había vuelto de almorzar a su oficina, estaba hablando con Amu por celular.

-¿Cómo ha ido tu día sin mí? –le pregunto Ikuto a Amu mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

-Para mi sorpresa bastante bien, cuando llegues a casa hay algo que quiero decirte. –dijo Amu un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

-¿Algo bueno? –pregunto Ikuto curioso, cuando a Amu se le salía esa voz medio histérica era porque algo realmente importante había sucedido.

-Espero que si sea bueno para ti, de hecho no puedo esperar a ver tu reacción. –dijo Amu un poco más alterada, tratando de controlar la voz.

-Llegare más temprano a casa, me dejaste con la duda. –dijo Ikuto pensativo llegando hasta su oficina.

-Nos vemos más tarde, te amo. –dijo Amu soltando un suspiro.

-Te amo más, nos vemos más tarde. –Ikuto colgó y abrió la puerta de la oficina, se quedó quieto cuando vio que una chica hermosa de cabello rubio estaba sentada en su silla, tenía un vestido corto y unas largas botas negras.

-¿Quién eres y que haces en mi oficina? –pregunto Ikuto confuso cerrando la puerta.

-Como puede ser la vida ¿no? Toda mi vida he fantaseado contigo, porque claro se suponía que algún día nos casaríamos y a ti ni siquiera te importo como lucia o quien era la chica con la que tu abuelo te comprometió. Es bastante insultante que no sepas quien soy pero bueno palabras más palabras menos mi nombre es Lulú De Morselle. –dijo ella moviendo el cabello molesta, Ikuto se quedó pasmado, la verdad siempre pensó que su abuelo lo había comprometido con una chica fea.

-Así que eres Lulú De Morselle, la verdad me tiene sin cuidado. ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Ikuto haciéndole una seña para que se levantara de la silla.

-Pero que poco caballeroso eres, a ver si aprendemos modales, se dice: ¿Lulú quieres algo de tomar? O puedes empezar diciendo: He sido el mayor idiota por rechazarte y casarme con una enana peli rosa…

-Cállate. –dijo Ikuto furioso. –No te permito que hables así de mi esposa.

-Resulta que tú no me permites nada, yo hablo así porque se me da la gana.

-Sal de mi oficina, no me hagas sacarte a la fuerza.

-¿Así que me sacaras a la fuerza? Hazlo. –Lo reto Lulú, levantándose de la silla.

-¿Crees que porque eres mujer no lo hare? –dijo Ikuto mirándola desafiante.

-De acuerdo me iré. –Lulú se levantó de la silla y cogió su bolso, cuando llego al lado de Ikuto se le quedo mirando. –Sabes una cosa antes de irme hay algo que siempre he querido hacer.

Ikuto iba a decir que le importaba muy poco lo que Lulú quisiera hacer, pero cuando abrió la boca para decirlo, la boca de Lulú invadió la suya de una manera brusca, Ikuto se quedó totalmente pasmado por un momento, luego escucho como si la puerta se cerrara y empujo a Lulú, se limpió la boca con la mano furioso.

-Tú de verdad estás loca. –dijo Ikuto cogiéndola del brazo y sacándola de la oficina.

-¡Nos vemos pronto amor! –dijo Lulú lo bastante fuerte para que varias personas escucharan, Ikuto solo cerró la puerta maldiciendo. –Ya tengo lo que quería. –dijo Lulú mientras miraba a lo lejos como una melena peli rosa desaparecía por la escalera.

Amu bajo corriendo la escalera las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, hacia unos momentos había estado nerviosa pero feliz, cuando había hablado con Ikuto por celular no le había dicho que estaba en la recepción del gran edificio donde quedaba su oficina, había ido a sorprenderlo, bueno la sorpresa se la había llevado ella, apenas cruzo la puerta iba a gritar ¡sorpresa! Pero cualquier palabra que hubiera podido decir se quedó atorada en su garganta, quedo totalmente ahogada, ver a Ikuto y a Lulú besándose de ese modo, había sido tan doloroso que sentía como si el hueco en su pecho fuera imposible de cerrar, era un dolor asfixiante, podía haber pedido una explicación pero como dicen por ahí, una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

Llego a la recepción y vio que sus guardaespaldas la esperaban ahí, ¿Qué haría? Su matrimonio acababa de irse al demonio, justo en el mismo momento que se había enterado que sería mamá… No su hijo no merecía tener un padre así, no merecía todas aquellas peleas que se desatarían. Se iría, le haría las cosas fáciles a Ikuto y se las haría fácil a ella, dicen que el amor lo puede todo, pero la verdad no se sentía en condiciones de perdonar a Ikuto como si nada hubiera pasado, no quería verlo hasta que se sintiera mejor, hasta que supiera que hacer, sabía que había un lugar donde a él nunca se le ocurriría buscar, saco su teléfono y le mando un mensaje de texto, un minuto después recibió un "Acá te espero". Se acercó a los guardaespaldas cuando estuvo más tranquila, les hizo una seña y se fueron a casa.

Al llegar sentía como si aquel lugar donde había sido tan feliz se hubiera convertido en una prisión llena de recuerdos, no podía llevarse nada, así sería más fácil olvidar, le escribió una nota a Ikuto, agarro lo necesario, y le pidió a cada uno de los guardaespaldas que hiciera algo diferente, así se podría escapar, para cuando ellos hubieran terminado de hacer lo que ella les había pedido ya estaría muy lejos.

Al llegar a su antiguo departamento casi deseo poder devolver el tiempo, saco sus viejas llaves, Rima no las había aceptado devuelta, había dicho "Para emergencias por si te saca de quicio", claro Rima siempre esperaba lo peor y por un momento se sintió muy agradecida por eso. Entro y Rima pego un salto cuando la vio.

-Me asustaste, fue como ver un fantasma hace mucho no vienes por acá. –dijo ella en tono de reproche.

-Lo sé y lo siento. –dijo Amu con la voz quebrada.

-Oye tampoco es para que llores. –dijo Rima alterada, nunca había sido muy buena para consolar a nadie.

-Rima, si Ikuto llama tú no sabes dónde estoy. –hizo una pausa tratando de controlar la voz. –necesito que me ayudes.

-Espera, espera. ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Rima frunciendo el ceño.

-Vi a Ikuto besando a Lulú en su oficina. –dijo Amu y sintió como cada palabra la estrangulaba un poco más.

-¿COMO? –grito Rima furiosa. –Maldito cretino, es que siempre se ha sabido que es un…

-Rima, por favor. –dijo Amu frotándose las sienes. –No le digas nada si hablas con él, necesito que hables con mi mama, que le expliques que estoy molesta con Ikuto y que necesito cierta distancia, que cuando este mejor yo la buscare.

-¿A dónde iras? –pregunto Rima preocupada.

-A Miami. –dijo sentándose en el sofá, tenía mareo.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a…? –pregunto Rima dudosa.

-Sí, hace mucho no lo veo, además ya le mande un mensaje y me dijo que me esperaba. –dijo Amu agradeciendo que el mareo estuviera pasando. –Tengo un vuelo en 3 horas, pero quería estar segura de que le explicaras todo a mi madre y a Luke, además de que quiero que estés tranquila.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –pregunto Rima decidida.

-¿y el trabajo? –pregunto Amu.

-De por si no me gusta, además puedo pedir vacaciones.

-No quiero que te metas en problemas, además no sé cuándo vuelva, Rima quiero olvidarlo todo.

-Sigues casada. –dijo automáticamente Rima, Amu la miro sabía que nunca podría olvidar a Ikuto cuando viera a su hijo, lo vería a él, se sintió culpable por no contarle a Rima pero por ahora prefería que nadie lo supiera.

-No por mucho, pude haberle perdonado muchas cosas, pero no una infidelidad tan descarada, además ciento que se arrepiente de casarse conmigo, estuvo comprometido con Lulú y por terco no se casó con ella, pero la ve a mis espaldas. Lo amo Rima, lo amo mucho, pero simplemente no puedo. –Amu miro el reloj debía irse.

-¿Estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres? Sé que te engaño pero huir así no es la solución.

-No solo lo hago por mí, más adelante te lo contare, debo irme, los guardaespaldas ya se habrán dado cuenta que me les escape.

-No te preocupes, no le diré nada así se tire al piso a suplicar, pero Amu me debes una explicación, sé que hay un motivo más grande para que quieras irte de esta manera.

-Pronto te lo diré. –dijo ella levantándose del sofá. – ¿Todavía tienes la ropa que deje acá? No me quise llevar nada de lo otro.

-Está toda intacta en tu cuarto, te ayudare a guardarlo.

Amu estaba agradecida de que Rima no se sentara a interrogarla, sabía que le costaba no tirarla al piso y presionarla para que le dijera la verdad, así que le agradeció mentalmente, mientras Rima sacaba una maleta y empezaba a echar las cosas que Amu no se había llevado.

-¿Todo estará bien con…? –pregunto Rima cerrando la maleta. –Ni siquiera fue a tu matrimonio.

-Él sabía la verdad, él porque me estaba casando y dijo que no iba a venir a verme jugar a ser actriz, ya sabes cómo es él. –dijo cogiendo la maleta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Si en algún momento me necesitas, me llamas. Y si te demoras mucho en volver iré a verte. –dijo Rima, la verdad estaba triste, no quería presionar a Amu porque veía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantenerse tranquila cuando lo único que quería era tirarse al piso y llorar.

-Gracias Rima, por todo. –Amu la abrazo un poco más fuerte de lo normal y se fue. Abajo la esperaba un taxi, subió la maleta sin dificultad, sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. –Al aeropuerto.

Amu no sabía para quien había sido más agotador el vuelo, si para ella porque se la había pasado llorando las últimas 2 horas o si para el señor de al lado que se había gastado todos los pañuelos que llevaba en ella. Le volvió a agradecer mientras iba por su maleta. ¿Había hecho lo correcto al salir corriendo así? Esperaba que sí.

Recogió su maleta y cuando iba saliendo lo vio, hace tanto que no lo veía, seguía igual de guapo, era injusto como todo lo bueno lo había heredado él, al verla le sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Hace mucho no te veía hermanita. –dijo dándole un abrazo. –Me alegra verte.

-A mí también me alegra verte, Kukai. –dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

* * *

hola!

le tengo una pregunta:

¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

cualquiera acerca de esta o cualquier historia que haya publicado yo. También pueden ser personales


	14. La brisa del mar

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es), yo solo adapte la historia para Shugo Chara- Amuto

* * *

Vuelve, que el tiempo pasa y yo te echo de menos  
En este punto te seré sincero  
Y dejaré que hable mi corazón  
Que está latiendo, desesperado por ir a buscarte  
Pero es inútil porque se ha hecho tarde  
Me arrepiento de lo que pasó.

Me Arrepiento- Alex Ubago 

(Escuchen esta cancion! ^^)

* * *

**La brisa del mar.**

* * *

-¿Crees que pueda escucharlo? –le pregunto Amu a Kukai.

-¿El qué? –respondió con otra pregunta.

-El mar. –dijo Amu mientras una suave ola golpeaba su vientre de cinco meses.

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido, Amu había estado viviendo los últimos 4 meses con su hermano Kukai en una bonita casa cerca de la playa. Él había sido muy reservado a la hora de hacer preguntas, no quería incomodarla y ella lo había agradecido, pero más temprano que tarde le había tenido que contar de su embarazo, no era algo que se pudiera ocultar conforme pasaba el tiempo. Le había contado en resumen lo que había sucedido con Ikuto y él la había reprendido. Le había dicho "Debiste escuchar su lado de la historia" pero Amu había desechado la idea, no necesitaba escuchar mentiras cuando sus ojos lo habían visto todo. Amu no quería pensar mucho en el futuro, sabía que no podría quedarse eternamente viviendo con su hermano ahí, claro él no la echaría, de por si estaba muy feliz de tenerla allí, la soledad no es buena compañera.

-Claro que puede escucharlo, no es como si tu vientre fuera un cuarto insonoro, puede escucharnos pero no nos entiende, si le cantas te escuchara y de pronto pueda gustarle, aunque si tiene buen gusto musical te dará una patada para que cierres la boca. –dijo él con una sonrisa, y luego le mostro la lengua, Amu resoplo y le pego en el brazo con la mano.

-Dices eso porque envidias mi melodiosa voz. –dijo Amu entrecerrando los ojos, Kukai soltó una carcajada y miro a su hermana como si estuviera loca.

-Déjame decirte hermanita que la voz melodiosa la tengo yo, ya sabes herede lo mejor de nuestros padres. –dijo él con aire de superioridad, la brisa hizo que su cabello se alborotara un poco, Amu iba a replicar pero era cierto lo que él había dicho, Kukai era atractivo, inteligente y artístico, y ella solo había heredado un llamativo cabello rosa.

-Calla. –dijo ella haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

-Son más de las 11, el sol está demasiado fuerte deberíamos ir a casa. –dijo Kukai le extendió el brazo a Amu y ella se aferró a él para comenzar a caminar hasta la orilla, no quería resbalar.

Al salir, Amu se secó con una toalla, mientras Kukai recogía una maleta donde habían llevado algo de ropa seca y gran cantidad de chocolates, Amu sufría de antojos cada rato y esos últimos días había tenido una gran adicción al chocolate negro. Amu miro alrededor, no había mucha gente, pero algunas chicas no paraban de comerse a Kukai con los ojos.

-No paran de comerte con la mirada. –dijo Amu a Kukai una vez que comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa.

-¿Puedes culparlas? –pregunto con una sonrisa un poco arrogante.

-Se me olvidaba con quien estoy hablando, vamos a casa, tengo que arreglarme antes de que llegue el abogado. –dijo Amu haciendo una mueca al recordar la cita que tenía esa tarde con su abogado para hablar de su… divorcio.

* * *

Ikuto estaba sentado en su oficina, firmaba papeles y revisa documentos sin siquiera mirarlos en realidad, había vuelto a vivir en su apartamento, llegar a casa y no ver a Amu le resultaba bastante difícil, así que había intentado volver a lo de antes.

Había intentado por todos los medios encontrar a Amu, tenía a un montón de investigadores tras su paradero, pero nada de eso parecía llegar a ninguna parte, así que había hecho lo imaginable: Le había pedido ayuda a Rima.

-Rima abre la puerta. –dijo Ikuto golpeando la puerta del apartamento.

-Vete cretino. –le había gritado ella al otro lado de la puerta.

-Por favor, te daré lo que quieras. –dijo el desesperado.

-¿Ahora intentas comprarme? Realmente estas mal de la cabeza. –dijo ella con aire ofendido.

-No te estoy comprando, por favor solo quiero hablar contigo, sé que Amu no está aquí. –dijo golpeando una vez más la puerta.

Rima no respondió inmediatamente, sabia lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser Ikuto podría gritarle mil veces que se fuera, que la dejara tranquila pero él no se rendiría en cambio terminaría abriéndole un hueco a la puerta. Quito el seguro de la puerta y la abrió. Ikuto no necesito que lo invitara a pasar, entro al apartamento antes de que Rima se arrepintiera.

-Habla. –dijo Rima cortante.

-Rima, sé que todo me culpa, que puede parecer una cosa, pero no lo es, te lo juro, jamás le haría eso a Amu, ella no me dio ni siquiera la oportunidad de explicarle como fueron las cosas, sé que no tienes ningún aprecio por mí, es más sé que me detestas pero por favor dime donde esta Amu. Yo necesito que ella me escuche. –dijo Ikuto alterado.

-Primero te calmas, segundo aunque suene raro y no puedo creer que lo diga no te detesto, tercero ¿Qué fue realmente lo que paso? No me digas que ella se abalanzo y te beso. –dijo Rima haciendo una mueca.

-Pues sé que sonara mal pero, si ella me beso, se apareció ahí en mi oficina como una loca, hablando no se cuanta basura y cuando la fui a sacar de mi oficina se me tiro encima. –dijo con la cara entre las manos, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil que le creyeran?

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es creerte eso? –dijo Rima pensativa.

-¿Cuántas veces le he mentido a Amu, para que simplemente no quiera escucharme y se esfume así? –pregunto Ikuto dolido.

-No es por ser mala, pero ustedes se casaron envueltos en una mentira bien grande, así que no me vengas a mí con toda esa charla de chico honesto por qué no te queda. –dijo ella molesta.

-Sé que la manera de casarnos no fue la mejor, pero que empezara como un teatro no significa que lo fuera, para mí fue tan real como cualquier otra cosa, me case enamorado de Amu, que no hubiera tenido el valor de decirlo es otra cosa. –dijo Ikuto mirando a los ojos a Rima.

-¿Tienes alguna prueba de que ella fue la loca acosadora? –pregunto Rima. –No me digas que lo único que tienes para convencer a Amu es tu bonita cara y tu palabra.

En otras circunstancias Ikuto habría molestado a Rima eternamente por decir que tenía una cara bonita, pero en esos momentos se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, no se sentía el mismo.

-Pues si es lo único que tengo. –dijo el abatido.

-¿Has escuchado ese dicho que dice "una imagen vale más que mil palabras"? Ella te vio, no le fueron con el chisme, eso lo hace todo diferente. –dijo Rima, increíblemente le creía Ikuto no sabía porque pero lo hacía, pero sabía que Amu era demasiado cabeza dura para creerle.

Ikuto iba a responder pero en ese momento uno de sus guardaespaldas entro al apartamento.

-La encontramos. –dijo a Ikuto sacando un sobre amarillo de su chaqueta.

Ikuto se quedó pasmado y cogió rápidamente el sobre, Rima se acercó también para ver, en el sobre había varias fotos de Amu, sentada en un restaurante mirando sin mirar realmente a la nada, Amu se veía diferente en cada foto, se podría decir que tenía más curvas, en varias fotografías salía con un chico de cabello café castaño.

-¿Quién es ese? –pregunto Ikuto molesto.

-Antes de que te armes una película, ese es su hermano, Kukai. –dijo Rima entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ya recuerdo, Amu me ha hablado un poco de él, el típico chico rebelde de la familia que se va de la casa a vivir a otra ciudad para probar suerte. –dijo Ikuto.

-Algo así, hace un par de años Kukai se fue a vivir a Miami porque quería según él un aire diferente, además su relación con Midori, su madre, no es muy buena que digamos, Amu se enfadó con Kukai por irse así y su relación había sido bastante tensa, supongo que ahora que han pasado tiempo juntos las cosas se han arreglado. –le explico Rima a Ikuto.

-¿Hace cuánto sabes que Amu estaba en Miami? –pregunto Ikuto mirando a Rima interrogante.

-Bueno ahora que lo sabes no vale la pena ocultarte cosas. La verdad ella vino a verme antes de irse así que lo he sabido todo el tiempo. –dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Debería querer matarte, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para eso, tengo un avión que tomar. –dijo él mientras miraba la dirección que había escrita en uno de los papeles.

-¡Espera! –dijo Rima cogiéndolo del brazo.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto el molesto.

-¿No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho? Ella no te creerá así no más, ¿Qué esperas que te reciba con los brazos abiertos? Hazme caso, primero busca algo una prueba lo que sea algo que la obligue a escucharte. –dijo Rima.

Lo que más detestaba era saber que Rima tenía razón, había pasado las últimas horas pensando como demostrarle a Amu que él no mentía, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Pedirle a Lulú que hablara con Amu? Sabía de antemano que Lulú nunca haría eso por él. Miro el techo de su oficina esperando que mágicamente la respuesta estuviera escrita allí, el techo blanco reflejaba su mente en aquel momento, miro en la esquina y vio una luz roja parpadeante, la luz de la cámara de seguridad.

-¡Pero qué idiota! –dijo levantándose bruscamente de la silla, la cámara de seguridad debía haber filmado todo. Salió corriendo de su oficina, necesitaba esa grabación como fuera.

* * *

Amu estaba sentada en la pequeña mesa del comedor que tenía Kukai en casa, él estaba en la cocina, preparándole una malteada de vainilla con suplementos vitamínicos, después de llegar a Miami, el apetito de Amu y las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa habían decaído terriblemente, después de contarle a Kukai de su embarazo él se había puesto furioso, por la falta de cuidados que estaba teniendo Amu, la había llevado al médico y la doctora la había regañado y le había mandado una cantidad de vitaminas para compensar su mala alimentación.

El abogado removía los papeles y escribía "Diferencia Irreconciliables" dos simples palabras que significan el final de todo. Kukai apareció con la malteada y se la puso a Amu en la mesa, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Amu no podía expresar cuan agradecida estaba con él, aunque él no estuviera de acuerdo con las decisiones apresuradas que Amu estaba tomando, la apoyaba sin juzgarla.

-¿No hay acuerdo prenupcial? –pregunto el abogado mirando a Amu, era bastante viejo.

-No, pero no quiero nada. –dijo Amu, sabía que por ley le correspondía la mitad del dinero de Ikuto pero no lo quería.

-Señora Tsukiyomi… -empezó el abogado

-Hinamori, por favor Hinamori. –corrigió Amu, el simple hecho de escuchar ese apellido le movía todo por dentro.

-Disculpe, Señora Hinamori, no entiendo porque quiere renunciar a lo que legalmente le corresponde, además estando usted en estado de embarazo, legalmente a su hijo le corresponde…

-NO. –dijo Amu golpeando la mesa, Kukai se estremeció a su lado y le apretó la mano para que se calmara. –No quiero ni un solo centavo suyo, ni mi hijo ni yo lo necesitamos, que se lo dé a su amante.

-Amu, basta. –dijo Kukai. –No le hace bien al bebe que te alteres así.

-Está bien. –dijo ella intentando controlarse. –Quiero un documento en el cual se diga que renuncio a lo que sea que deba darme. –dijo mirando al abogado, el asintió. –Otra cosa, no quiero que sepa nada de mi embarazo.

-Señora Tsuki… Hinamori –se corrigió el abogado cuando sintió como la mirada de Amu lo traspasaba. –Le está negando a su hijo no solo un padre, sino también la posibilidad de tener una vida llena de lujos y comodidades.

-Le estoy negando a mi hijo un padre mentiroso, una arpía como madrastra y una vida de ir y venir de casa en casa. No quiero que lo sepa, esa es mi decisión y no quiero nada de su dinero. –dijo Amu cortante, masajeándose las sienes.

- De acuerdo, aquí están los papeles del divorcio, si está completamente segura solo tiene que firmar. –dijo mientras le extendía unos papeles y le pasaba un lapicero.

Amu cogió el lapicero y miro la línea donde tenía que firmar, la mano le temblaba, ¿Así terminaría todo? Solo una firma y adiós. Si esa firma significara también un borrón de recuerdos estaría más tranquila. Todo en ella le gritaba que no lo hiciera. Pero lo hizo. Firmo y le entrego los papeles al abogado.

-Si me da un momento hare el documento de renuncia de bienes, así podrá firmarlo y le enviaremos los papeles a Señor Tsukiyomi hoy mismo. –dijo el abogado, Amu solo asintió, se sentía vacía.

* * *

Ikuto se demoró horas con la gente de seguridad para encontrar el video, casi había saltado cuando por fin lo habían encontrado, se veía y se escuchaba toda la conversación de Lulú y Ikuto. Se lo mostraría a Amu y arreglarían las cosas, había llamado a Rima para contarle que había conseguido un video y le había agradecido por la idea. Se podría decir que Ikuto ya no pensaba que Rima fuera tan bruja. Iba volviendo a su oficina, pero su secretaria le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

-Disculpe señor le llego un sobre hace un rato. –dijo extendiéndoselo.

-Gracias. –dijo Ikuto a la anciana secretaria, mientras lo cogía. –Necesito que por favor me consigas un vuelo a Miami para esta noche.

-Claro que sí, ya me pongo en eso. –dijo amablemente la secretaria.

Ikuto entro a su oficina, se guardó la grabación en la chaqueta y se sentó para abrir el sobre, había gran cantidad de papeles, cuando empezó a examinarlos se le detuvo el corazón, Amu le estaba pidiendo el divorcio. Ella ya había firmado todos los documentos, y había otro documento donde renunciaba a cualquier tipo de compensación monetaria. ¡Pero qué demonios! Llamo a su abogado y él en menos de media hora llego a su oficina.

-Tiene que haber una forma de anular esto. –dijo Ikuto dando vueltas por su oficina mientras el viejo abogado revisaba los papeles.

-Señor Tsukiyomi, su esposa ya empezó con todos los tramites, pero hay varias opciones, la primera que ella desista y anule el proceso, la segunda que usted firme y se divorcien, y la tercera que usted se niegue a firmar y que vayan ante un juez. –dijo el abogado profesionalmente.

-Necesito hablar con ella. –dijo Ikuto desesperado.

-Puedo ponerme en contacto con su abogado ahora mismo, exigiéndole que antes de cualquier decisión ella debe acceder a hablar con usted. –dijo el abogado.

-Pues llámalo YA. –dijo Ikuto casi en un grito.

El abogado rebusco en los papeles, los datos de contacto del abogado de Amu y lo llamo. Hablaron un rato el abogado de Amu le explicaba que ella no tenía ningún interés en hablar con Ikuto, pero el abogado de Ikuto lo persuadía diciéndole que era la manera más fácil de solucionar la situación, así que el abogado del Amu le pidió una hora para hablar con ella e intentar convencerla.

-Hablara con ella, quedo en llamarme en una hora para saber si ella accedió. –dijo el abogado a Ikuto.

-Si se niega a hablar conmigo, me subiré a un avión ahora mismo. –dijo el totalmente tensionado.

Después de lo que Ikuto pensó fue una eternidad el celular del abogado volvió a sonar.

-Hola… -contesto el abogado y luego abrió mucho los ojos. -¿Señora Tsukiyomi?

El corazón de Ikuto empezó a latir muy rápido y sin pensarlo le quito el celular al abogado.

-¿Amu? –dijo el esperanzado.

-Hola Ikuto. –dijo ella cortante al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué es toda esta porquería de papeles de divorcio? –pregunto Ikuto.

-Es lo que es. No me interesa seguir casada contigo, no tengo espacio ni tiempo en mi vida para lidiar con tus infidelidades. –Amu hablaba tan frio como podía pero, el simple hecho de escuchar a Ikuto era muy doloroso.

-Te fuiste sin ni siquiera escuchar una explicación, yo sé que las cosas se ven mal pero tienes que dejar que te explique…

-No quiero escucharte. Solo firma el papel Ikuto.

-Pero Amu es que tú tienes que saber cómo fueron las cosas.

-¿Quieres perder tu tiempo? No me importa lo que me digas, no te creo.

-Pero es que tengo pruebas. –dijo Ikuto desesperado, Amu jamás le había hablado así.

-No me interesa las mentiras que tengas para probarme que no me fuiste infiel. Maldita sea yo te vi, así que lo que digas sobra.

-Pero Amu…

-QUE LO FIRMES MALDITA SEA, SOLO QUIERO QUE LO HAGAS, NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA, NO QUIERO NI MEDIO CENTAVO TUYO, SI TIENES AUNQUE SEA EL MINIMO DE RESPETO POR MI FIRMA. –grito Amu al otro lado de la línea, sentía que iba a desmayarse, el dolor que le producía hablar con Ikuto y saber que mentía era demasiado.

Ikuto palideció y fue como si toda la esperanza que había sentido hace apenas unos momentos se hubiera ido por el drenaje. Estaba pasando de verdad, Amu ni siquiera quería escuchar, ella de verdad ya no quería estar con él.

-Deja tu enojo un momento y se completamente sincera. –Dijo Ikuto con una calma alarmante – ¿Enserio quieres que firme? No te obligare a estar conmigo.

-Sí. –dijo Amu con una voz apenas audible.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Ikuto y colgó. -¿Dónde tengo que firmar? –le pregunto al abogado.

-Aquí. –dijo él un poco incómodo por la situación.

Ikuto miro los papeles y con calma se acercó y los firmo.

-¿Eso es todo? –pregunto fríamente.

-Sí señor, ¿Está usted bien? –preguntó el abogado algo alarmado.

-¿Eso importa? –le respondió Ikuto con otra pregunta.

El abogado solo se levantó y salió de la oficina, Ikuto le marco a su secretaria.

-Ya no es necesario que me consigas el vuelo. Ya no necesito ir. –dijo y colgó.

* * *

hola! tremendo final no? si quieren conti me dejan comentarios pliiss!

le tengo una pregunta:

¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

cualquiera acerca de esta o cualquier historia que haya publicado yo. También pueden ser personales


	15. Cabeza dura

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es), yo solo adapte la historia para Shugo Chara- Amuto

* * *

**hola personitas hermosas que tanto amo**

**Aquí**** le traigo el cap que tanto esperaban y me amenazaba a muerte XD jajaja**

**(esas son: Ikuto Tsukiyo, tsuki-amuchii, ahsnick tomoe, vale, angel-Utau , Guest)**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS HERMOSOS, AMENAZADORES Y DEPRESIVOS A LA VEZ... JIJIJI**

**BIEN SIN MAS DISTRACCIONES COMIENCEN A LEER!**

* * *

**Cabeza dura.**

* * *

Rima camino por la calle maldiciendo cada vez que pisaba un charco, el clima era pésimo, hacia días que no paraba de llover y se sentía rara por hacer algo como aquello. ¿Desde cuándo le daba por arreglar relaciones ajenas? Bueno la verdad sabia que detrás de la negativa de Amu de volver había un motivo más grande que estaba escondiendo la conocía demasiado bien para saber que no le contaba algo, habían pasado casi 8 meses desde que ella se había ido y aunque Ikuto había encontrado aquel video (el cual le había mostrado unos días atrás) de nada había servido, parecía como si Amu se hubiera puesto unos audífonos y hubiera puesto el volumen máximo. Simplemente no quería escuchar.

-¡Lo siento! –dijo cuando su sombrilla le pego en la cabeza a alguien. Vio el gran edificio de oficinas cerca, ¿Qué tan raro era que ella fuera a hablar con Ikuto como grandes amigos? Extremadamente raro, pensó, se sentía fuera de su elemento y suponía que el también cuando hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Entro por las grandes puertas giratorias de vidrio, le dieron una tarjeta de visitante y subió por el ascensor. La secretaria de Ikuto la vio y le hizo una seña para que entrara. Ella asintió y entro.

Ikuto estaba sentado en su silla, con el escritorio lleno de papeles, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era un obseso del trabajo, pero Rima sabía que lo hacía para distraerse, para no pensar en todos los problemas que tenía con Amu.

-¿De nuevo por aquí? Voy a empezar a pensar que sientes atracción por mí. –dijo Ikuto sin levantar la mirada de los papeles, pero Rima vio una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo en su cara.

-Deberías agradecer que invierto algo de mi valioso tiempo en venir a verte. –dijo Rima entrecerrando los ojos. -¿Has hablado con Amu?

-¿Por qué debería hablar con mi ex esposa? –dijo él con molestia levantando la mirada de los papeles y mirando a Rima por primera vez.

-No empieces con ese tono. –lo reprendió Rima. –puedes engañar a medio mundo si quieres pero a mí no, esa fachada de nada me importa, no te la creo.

-No vivo para convencerte Rima, si me siguiera preocupando por eso ¿qué clase de persona seria? hace casi 2 meses que firmamos el divorcio, no hablo con ella desde entonces. Fin de la historia. Solo sigo adelante con mi vida así como ella lo hizo. –dijo con frialdad Ikuto.

-¿Fin de la historia? ¿Solo sigo con mi vida como ella lo hizo? Por favor, eso es lo más falso y resentido que te he escuchado decir en mucho tiempo. –dijo ella molesta. –Hay algo que no te he dicho.

-¿Qué te gusto quizá? Por que ando en busca de nueva esposa por si te interesa. –dijo Ikuto picándole el ojo, Rima se acerco a él y le dio una manotazo en la cabeza. -¡Oye! Retiro la oferta no quiero una esposa que me pegue.

-¿Podrías comportarte como un adulto 5 minutos? Solo 5, sé que es difícil para ti pero trata, antes de que me quite una bota y te la lance en la cabeza. –dijo ella exasperada, por eso era que no toleraba a Ikuto antes, esa actitud era irritante.

-Lo intentare. –dijo el sobándose la cabeza, Rima pegaba muy duro. -¿Qué no me has dicho?

-El día en que Amu se fue, yo la intente persuadir de que no lo hiciera, que escuchara, pero ella insistía en que no lo hacía solo por ella, hay algo mas Ikuto detrás de la negativa de Amu hay otra cosa que la hizo decidirse a dejarte, dijo que me lo contaría pero no lo ha hecho. Ella está ocultando algo y creo que tú deberías ir a buscarla para saber que es. –dijo Rima, Ikuto lo medito un segundo, ¿Había algo más?

-¿Crees que tiene otro y por eso me dejo? –pregunto Ikuto.

-¡Hay! No seas imbécil. –dijo irritada Rima.

-Eso es lo primero que me viene a la mente cuando dices esas cosas. –dijo Ikuto contrariado, había hecho todo lo posible por no dejar nunca que las palabras de Rima lo afectaran.

-Amu no ha tenido ojos para nadie más desde que te conoció, claro que intente que cambiara de opinión pero con el mal gusto que tiene no pude hacer nada. –dijo ella molesta.

-¿Mal gusto? ¡Ja! Ya quisieras tener esa suerte. –dijo el entrecerrando los ojos. -¿Y el tipo ese, Tadase?

-Tadase no le volvió a hablar desde que se caso contigo, ¿Por qué no entiendes que no se fue con otro? Es algo mas tarado pero no sé que es. –dijo ella levantando las manos con rendición. –Si no vas a hacer nada no puedo forzarte, pero cumplí con decírtelo.

Rima dio media vuelta para salir.

-¿Crees que cambiaria algo si yo la buscara? –pregunto Ikuto.

-Eso solo lo sabrás si vas. –dijo Rima caminando, al llegar a la puerta se dio media vuelta y le sonrió. –No te olvides de llevar el video. –dijo y salió de la oficina.

* * *

Tadase arrojo la revista a la mesa, había una foto enorme de Ikuto y Amu, abajo decía, "NO DURARON NI UN AÑO, AQUÍ TE LO CONTAMOS TODO". Solo decían cosas como, matrimonio relámpago, soltero y a la orden, ella lo dejo, y un montón de cosas por el estilo. Lulu se levanto del sofá para mirarla, cuando la vio se empezó a reír. Tadase la miro como si estuviera loca.

-¿Te causa gracia? –pregunto Tadase, aunque al principio había querido que Amu no se casara, después de que ella lo había hecho, el había empezado una relación con Lulu.

-Claro que me causa gracia. Se burlaron de mí antes, ahora yo lo hago. Cuando me sentí sola y miserable ellos eran solo sonrisas. Por eso dicen mi querido Tadase que el que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor. –dijo ella buscando la pagina en la revista.

-Pensé que habías desistido de entrometerte. Tú y yo comenzamos a salir poco después de que ellos se casaran pero para ti no es suficiente ¿Verdad? –pregunto Tadase molesto.

-No empieces a ponerte cursi. Hemos sacado lo mejor del otro y ha funcionado para ambos, se burlaron de mí, y nadie jamás se burla de Lulu De Morselle, eso es algo que a fuerzas tuvieron que aprender. –dijo ella mirándolo resentida por el tono de reproche de Tadase.

-Sacar lo mejor del otro, no seas tan romántica por favor que me derrito. –dijo él con sarcasmo. –Nunca me has querido contar que hiciste para que ellos se separaran.

-¿Por qué eres tan curioso? Pero si tanto quieres saber pues, me le metí en la oficina a Ikuto y lo bese cuando Amu entraba. Pensé que pegaría el grito en el cielo pero solo se fue. ¿Contento? –pregunto Lulu.

-¿Contento? ¿Sabes que lo nuestro se acaba aquí y ahora verdad? –pregunto el recogiendo la chaqueta que había dejado en el sofá la noche anterior.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto ella mirándolo atónita.

-Puede que hayas arruinado su relación, pero en el camino también has arruinado la nuestra. –dijo el dando media vuelta para irse. -¿Crees que no me importa que andes besando a otros? Pues si me importa.

-Si cruzas esa puerta no hay vuelta atrás. –dijo ella levantándose de un salto. Y agarrándolo para que se volteara.

-La verdad no sé si me interesa volver a lo de antes. –dijo el soltándose de su agarre y saliendo por la puerta.

Lulu pego un grito de frustración, ¿Era enserio? Pensó que Tadase tomaría con gracia el hecho de que ella había logrado separarlos, se habían conocido por ese motivo. ¿De donde demonios había salido todo aquello?

* * *

-Ni siquiera ha nacido y ya la estas malcriando. –dijo Amu cuando vio el carrito del mercado donde Kukai había echado un montón de juguetes y ropa.

-Es mi sobrina, mi trabajo es malcriarla. –dijo con una sonrisa. –además en un par de días por fin la vamos a conocer.

-Si la verdad, ya quiero que nazca estoy cansada de estar embarazada. –dijo Amu con suspiro, tocándose la enorme barriga de casi 9 meses.

-¿Ya decidiste un nombre? –pregunto Kukai.

-La verdad no. Creo que cuando nazca y la vea me vendrá a la cabeza algún nombre. –dijo Amu mirando un bonito vestido rosa.

-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien? No es algo que puedas ocultar para siempre. –dijo él con tono de reproche.

-Estaba pensando que unas semanas después de que nazca, podríamos ir a Nueva York a visitar a mama y a Luke. –dijo ella pensativa, la verdad cargar con aquel secreto había sido agotador, Midori siempre insistía en ir a verla pero ella tenía que negarse de todas las formas.

-Deberías decírselo a Ikuto. –insistió una vez más Kukai aunque sabía de ante mano cual sería la respuesta de Amu.

-No. –dijo ella rotundamente. –No sé porque insistes con lo mismo cuando sabes que no lo haré.

-Porque es su padre. ¿Qué le dirás cuando ella crezca y te pregunte quien es su papa? Sabes también como yo que no es algo que puedas evitar. –dijo cogiendo otro oso de peluche y poniéndolo en el carrito.

-Nuestro padre biológico nunca estuvo con nosotros, y estamos bien ¿o no? –pregunto Amu con resentimiento.

-No me vengas con eso, cuando sabes tan bien como yo que nosotros tuvimos a Luke. –dijo mirándola reprobatoriamente.

-¿Crees que combine este vestido con los guantes? –pregunto Amu cambiando el tema. Kukai hizo una mueca no había persona más cabeza dura que Amu Hinamori.

-No creo que a una bebe de unos días de nacida le importe si combina o no el vestido con los guantes. –dijo Kukai.

-Eres un aguafiestas mejor vamos a pagar. –dijo Amu caminando hacia la caja registradora.

-¿Aguafiestas yo? ¿Quién fue la que no hizo Baby Shower por que no tenía a nadie a quien invitar? –dijo Kukai bajito para que Amu no escuchara.

-¿Qué dijiste? –dijo ella volteándose y mirándolo mal. Kukai se asusto, pero que oído tenia.

-¡Que te quiero mucho hermanita! –dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Más te vale. –dijo Amu.

Pagaron las cosas y se fueron caminando a casa, no era muy lejos, llegaron a casa y Amu fue a la cocina.

-Hare pasta para la cena, acomoda la mesa. –dijo Amu.

-Si señora. –dijo Kukai dejando las bolsas en el cuarto del bebe y volviendo para sacar los platos y los cubiertos.

-No me digas señora me siento vieja. –dijo Amu con una mueca.

-Hoy todo te irrita. Prepara la cena rápido ¿Si? Tengo hambre. –dijo Kukai.

-Claro a las mujeres siempre nos toca lo mismo… -empezó a quejarse Amu en la cocina pero Kukai decidió ignorarla.

-¿Kukai, podrías ir a comprar algo de té de limón? Se acabo y enserio quiero. –dijo ella haciéndole un puchero.

-Claro, no me tardo. –dijo el saliendo de casa.

Amu volvió a lo suyo, la cena estaría en 5 minutos, cuando estaba apagando la olla, empezó a sentir un dolor en la parte baja de la espalda muy fuerte, se fue a la sala a sentarse un momento, el dolor se presentaba cada 5 minutos, no podía ser… faltaban aun algunos días para que la bebe naciera, pero sabía que aquello que sentía eran contracciones, ¿Por qué Kukai se demoraba tanto? Necesitaba ir al hospital. Decidió espéralo, fue al cuarto del bebe por la maleta que había alistado hacia unos días, la dejo en el sofá y se volvió a sentar el dolor era espantoso. Le mando un mensaje a Kukai diciéndole que tenia contracciones y que se apurara, 2 minutos después escucho el timbre, supuso que era Kukai, su hermano tenía el mal habito de olvidar las llaves, por eso el vecino tenía una copia, se levanto con dificultad y fue a la puerta a abrirle, el corazón se le detuvo cuando vio a Ikuto al otro lado de la puerta blanco como el papel mirando atónito su vientre. Sintió otra contracción aun más fuerte pero estaba demasiado impactada para prestarle atención. Por la cabeza de Ikuto pasaban mil pensamientos al tiempo, recordó la última conversación de teléfono que habían tenido antes de separarse. "Cuando llegues a casa hay algo que quiero decirte." "No puedo esperar a ver tu reacción." También recordó las palabras de Rima "Hay algo mas Ikuto detrás de la negativa de Amu hay otra cosa que la hizo decidirse a dejarte."

* * *

hola! tremendo final no? si quieren conti me dejan comentarios pliiss!


	16. It Will Rain

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es), yo solo adapte la historia para Shugo Chara- Amuto

* * *

**hola personitas hermosas que tanto amo**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS HERMOSOS, AMENAZADORES Y DEPRESIVOS A LA VEZ... JIJIJI**

**BIEN SIN MAS DISTRACCIONES COMIENCEN A LEER!**

* * *

**It Will Rain.**

* * *

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
if I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
if I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds,  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain

(Bruno Mars.)

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto Amu a Ikuto, entrando a la casa, necesitaba sentarse le dolía mucho.

-¿Qué que hago aquí? ¿Te parece una pregunta lógica en una situación como esta? –pregunto Ikuto entrando ¿Acaso Amu había perdido la razón?

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Amu intentando parecer tranquila, le costaba mantener la cara normal cuando el dolor la estaba destrozando por dentro.

-¿Enserio quieres jugar así? Bueno, me refiero al bebe que llevas en el vientre. –dijo Ikuto mirándola acusadoramente.

-No tengo ninguna explicación que darte sobre mí bebe. Así que, ¿Por que no te vas por donde viniste? –pregunto Amu, el impacto inicial estaba pasando a convertirse en ira reprimida. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llegar así de la nada pidiendo explicaciones después de lo que había hecho?

-¿No tienes que darme explicaciones? –pregunto Ikuto atónito. Quien era aquella mujer y que había hecho con Amu Hinamori. -¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?

-¿Tengo la obligación de hacerlo? –pregunto ella, maldiciéndose internamente por haberle pedido a Kukai que se fuera.

-CLARO QUE TIENES LA MALDITA OBLIGACION DE DECIRMELO. –grito Ikuto, arto de la actitud de Amu. –ACTUAS ASI POR QUE CREES QUE TE ENGAÑE. SOLO VISTE Y ASUMISTE LO QUE QUERIAS CREER, NI POR UN MOMENTO PUDISTE PENSAR QUE NO LO HABIA HECHO. NO, TU Y TU ENORME CABEZOTA NO PUDIERON NI SIQUIERA PENSAR EN NADA MAS. ¿QUE ME DIRAS? LO VI CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS IKUTO. PUES VISTE MAL.

-¿CON QUE DERECHO VIENES AQUÍ PARA GRITARME? LO VI CON MIS OJOS IKUTO NADIE ME LO DIJO. –Amu estaba cada vez mas alterada. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a venir a tratarla así después de todo? –NO NECESITO UNA CONVERSACION INUTIL, ESO NO VA A HACER QUE CAMBIE DE PARECER. Y SABES UNA COSA. JAMAS TE IBA A CONTAR DE LA EXISTENCIA DE MI HIJA, PORQUE ES MIA Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TENGA UN PADRE MENTIROSO COMO TU.

Ikuto la miro, ya era suficiente de tantas cosas, el no había hecho nada y estaba siendo juzgado por todos como si fuera una porquería. Busco entre su chaqueta un Cd y se acerco al reproductor de DVD

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto Amu sin entender.

-Cállate. Mira. –dijo Ikuto poniéndole play.

Cuando Amu empezó a ver el video se quedo fría, ¿Enserio quería hacerle repetir aquello? Como si en algún momento hubiera podido borrar aquella imagen de su cabeza. Iba a gritarle, que se fuera, hasta que escucho la conversación.

((RECORDEMOS))

-Así que eres Lulu De Morselle, la verdad me tiene sin cuidado. ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Ikuto haciéndole una seña para que se levantara de la silla.

-Pero que poco caballeroso eres, a ver si aprendemos modales, se dice: ¿Lulu quieres algo de tomar? O puedes empezar diciendo: He sido el mayor idiota por rechazarte y casarme con una enana peli rosa…

-Cállate. –dijo Ikuto furioso. –No te permito que hables así de mi esposa.

-Resulta que tú no me permites nada, yo hablo así porque se me da la gana.

-Sal de mi oficina, no me hagas sacarte a la fuerza.

-¿Así que me sacaras a la fuerza? Hazlo. –Lo reto Lulu, levantándose de la silla.

-¿Crees que porque eres mujer no lo hare? –dijo Ikuto mirándola desafiante.

-De acuerdo me iré. –Lulu se levanto de la silla y cogió su bolso, cuando llego al lado de Ikuto se le quedo mirando. –Sabes una cosa antes de irme hay algo que siempre he querido hacer.

Ikuto iba a decir que le importaba muy poco lo que Lulu quisiera hacer, pero cuando abrió la boca para decirlo, la boca de Lulu invadió la suya de una manera brusca, Ikuto se quedo totalmente pasmado por un momento, luego escucho como si la puerta se cerrara y empujo a Lulu, se limpio la boca con la mano furioso.

-Tú de verdad estás loca. –dijo Ikuto cogiéndola del brazo y sacándola de la oficina.

Cuando Amu termino de ver el video, parecía en trance. No era capaz de mirar a Ikuto. No era capaz de razonar.

-Venia aquí con toda la intención de que arregláramos las cosas Amu, porque te extrañaba, porque sin ti mi vida era un infierno. –dijo Ikuto. –Pero te has convertido en alguien que apenas conozco. Puedo entender que te hayas ido, que me dejaras, pero que me ocultaras esto. –dijo mirando el vientre de Amu. –Simplemente no sé si puedo aceptarlo.

-¿Por qué no me habías mostrado este video antes? –pregunto Amu con voz apenas audible.

-Déjame pensarlo… tal vez porque ni siquiera sabía dónde estabas, o no ya sé, porque ni siquiera querías escucharme. –dijo él en tono de reproche. Había pensado mil veces en como seria su reconciliación mientras estaba en el avión. Definitivamente esta no era una de esas.

Amu no sabía que decir, se sentía demasiado estúpida. Así que se levanto del sofá y fue a la puerta, Ikuto la siguió con la mirada.

-¿Ahora me vas a pedir que me vaya? –pregunto el sin poderlo creer.

-No la que se va soy yo. –dijo Amu, abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

Ikuto la alcanzo un segundo después.

-¿Esta es la única manera en la que afrontas las cosas? ¿Te iras de nuevo? –pregunto el agarrándola del brazo.

-Tengo que irme al hospital, o voy a tener a tu hija en la mitad de la calle. –dijo Amu soltándose del agarre de Ikuto, este tardo un poco en reaccionar, Amu paro un taxi y se subió. – ¿Vas a venir?

Ikuto no lo pensó un segundo y se subió, Amu le dio las indicaciones y el taxista comenzó a manejar, mientras en la parte de atrás se vivía el mas incomodo de los momentos.

-Ya sé que actué como idiota. –dijo Amu mirando por la ventana. –También se que las cosas no se pueden cambiar, que estas molesto porque no te conté lo de la bebe, créeme, pensé que era lo mejor para ella. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que estaba haciendo lo que era mejor para mi, que fui egoísta y rencorosa, no quería que pudieras tener acceso a ella estando con otra.

-¿Me dejaras estar cerca de ella? –pregunto Ikuto, ya no estaba enojado, se sentía mal por la situación, porque cuando se imagino teniendo hijos con Amu jamás se lo imagino de este modo.

-Sí. No puedo prohibírtelo, eres su padre y ella te necesitara. –dijo Amu mientras intentaba no llorar, ella misma había destruido todo lo que tenia.

-¿Me dejaras estar cerca de ti? –pregunto Ikuto, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando quería pensar que todavía había una solución. ¿Tan malo era aferrarse a la única persona que había amado?

Amu lo volteo a mirar, los ojos le ardían, las contracciones la mataban, quería gritar y ahí seguía Ikuto intentando arreglar las cosas. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan orgullosa? Sentirse engañada había sido demasiado para ella.

-Yo…

-Llegamos. –dijo el taxista deteniéndose enfrente del hospital.

Ikuto le pago y se bajo, ayudo a Amu a bajar y la llevo adentro, pronto una enfermera apareció y los llevo hasta una habitación, Amu intentaba pensar en la manera de reanudar la conversación que habían tenido.

-Sabes, respecto a lo que me dijiste…

El celular de Amu empezó a sonar interrumpiéndola, lo cogió maldiciendo internamente y miro la pantalla. Era Kukai.

-¿A dónde fuiste a comprar te? ¿A China? –pregunto molesta Amu.

-Amu lo siento… es que me entretuve hablando con una chica muy linda que había en la tienda, ni siquiera me di cuenta de tu mensaje hasta que iba llegando a casa, casi me da un infarto y más cuando entre y no te encontré. ¿Estás en el hospital? –pregunto Kukai preocupado.

-Yo creería que sí. –Amu sabía que le estaba hablando un poco mal, pero estaba molesta con él. –Al hospital vienes si estas a punto de tener un bebe.

-Deja el sarcasmo, estoy consiguiendo un taxi y llegare pronto, no quiero que estés sola. –dijo él mientras Amu escuchaba todo el ruido de la calle.

-No estoy sola, estoy con Ikuto y antes de que preguntes, es una larga historia. –dijo Amu mirando a Ikuto que estaba hipnotizado viendo su vientre como si tuviera rayos x. Parecía como si nunca hubiera visto una mujer embarazada.

-Así que estas con mi cuñado. –dijo Kukai relajándose.

-No es tu cuñado. –dijo ella mientras veía como los ojos de Ikuto dejaban su vientre para concentrarse en sus ojos.

-Bueno entonces el padre de mi sobrina. ¿Puedo decirle así o tampoco? –pregunto Kukai burlón.

-Kukai solo ven. –dijo Amu colgando.

-Así que ya no soy el cuñado de tu hermano… ¿Cómo vamos a arreglar todo esto Amu? no puedo forzarte si no quieres estar conmigo, pero eso no significa que yo vaya a dejar a mi hija, tengo el mismo derecho que tú a estar con ella. –dijo Ikuto, quería tirarse al piso y pedirle a Amu que arreglaran las cosas, pero sabía muy bien que ya no dependía de él. Que había hecho todo por abrirle los ojos a aquella mujer que tanto amaba y que era el momento en que ella diera el siguiente paso.

Amu no sabía bien que responder, amaba a Ikuto locamente pero aunque sabía que él no había hecho nada, había pasado tanto tiempo resentida que no sabía cómo reaccionar, por un lado sentía alivio pero el dolor había sido tanto que no sabía si algún día las cosas iban a volver a ser como antes. Cuando Amu se animó a responder un pitido en el monitor la asusto, Ikuto también miro el monitor, de repente varias enfermeras y el doctor entraron a la habitación.

-El ritmo cardiaco del bebe está bajando, parece que no recibe suficiente oxígeno, debemos hacer una cesárea de emergencia. –dijo el doctor mirando el monitor. –Todo estará bien solo debemos actuar rápido.

En ese momento la habitación se volvió un caos, todos corrían para llevarse a Amu, ella miraba a todas aquellas personas intentando procesar lo que había escuchado y Ikuto tenía cara de pánico.

-Sr. Tsukiyomi, ¿Entrara al quirófano? –pregunto el doctor, Ikuto asintió, luego parpadeo y miro a Amu, sostuvo su mano fuerte.

-Lo que sea que fueras a decirme hace un rato, me lo dices después, ahora solo me importa que ustedes dos estén bien, no importa si ya no me quieres, o si las cosas no pueden volver a ser lo de antes, siempre sostendré tu mano y siempre me tendrás. –dijo Ikuto dándole un beso en la mano.

-Ikuto yo… -empezó a decir Amu.

-Me iré a cambiar, nos vemos en un momento. –dijo Ikuto saliendo de la habitación. No había querido escuchar lo que fuera que Amu iba a decir, temía que fuera lo peor, temía que le dijera que ya no había una solución.

-¿Sientes esto? –pregunto el doctor a Amu cuando ya estaban listos para la cirugía.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Amu, más preocupada por que no veía a Ikuto que por lo que el doctor le estaba haciendo.

-Perfecto. Sr. Tsukiyomi, entre rápido debemos comenzar. –dijo el doctor mirando a Ikuto.

Ikuto camino rápido y se hizo al lado de Amu volvió a coger su mano, deseo haber estado con ella todo el embarazo, ver como día a día el vientre de Amu crecía, cuando la bebe le daba pataditas, o cuando ella tenía un antojo, se sintió triste por haberse perdido todo aquello.

Se escuchó un llanto por toda la habitación y el corazón de Ikuto se detuvo, fue como si hubiera un momento antes y después de aquel llanto.

-Es una hermosa niña. –dijo el doctor dándosela a las enfermeras para que la limpiaran.

-Ikuto quiero verla. –dijo Amu, se sentía débil pero estaba tan feliz, ni en un millón de años pensó que Ikuto estaría con ella para el nacimiento de su hija.

Ikuto fue por la bebe, cuando las enfermeras se la dieron las manos le temblaban, sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, amaba a esa bebe, amaba a su hija, jamás pensó en sentir todo ese amor por alguien tan rápido. Se la llevo a Amu que cuando vio a Ikuto llorando fue como si todo aquel resentimiento, todo lo malo que había sentido en los últimos 9 meses se esfumara. Habían vivido un infierno pero lo superarían, lo harían por ellos y por su hija, al demonio con toda la gente que se metiera, un día había dado todo por perdido y se había ido, eso jamás lo volvería a hacer. Él era Ikuto, SU Ikuto y así seria para siempre.

-Ikuto. –dijo Amu una vez que ya estaba en su habitación, estaba acostada y sostenía a la bebe que estaba dormida, hacia unas horas que había nacido, Kukai había estado paranoico hasta que la vio, le había dicho a Ikuto que tenían una charla pendiente y se había ido a casa por algunas cosas de Amu, Ikuto le había dicho a Amu que debían decirle a sus padres, así que los llamaron. Las reacciones fueron mixtas, Midori pensaba que era una broma, luego reprendió a Amu por no contarle pero Luke la calmo diciéndole que debían hacer las maletas para conocer a su nieta. La madre de Ikuto había pegado un grito que casi había dejado sordo a Ikuto, y le había dicho que en un par de horas estarían ahí.

-¿Cómo la vamos a llamar? –pregunto Ikuto acercándose a Amu.

-Antes de eso quiero que terminemos la conversación pendiente. –dijo Amu armándose de valor y tratando de retomar el tema.

-Podríamos ponerle Adele, es tu segundo nombre y es bonito. O también me gustaría Emma. –dijo Ikuto, no quería escucharlo tenía miedo de que toda la felicidad que sentía terminara con las palabras de Amu.

-Te amo Ikuto Tsukiyomi. –dijo Amu suspirando. –Te amo de una manera que debería ser ilegal, desde el primer día que te vi, no hubiera aceptado casarme contigo si no fuera así, el día que nos casamos cuando estaba por entrar a la iglesia quise dar media vuelta y correr me dio miedo la cantidad de gente que había y entonces te vi esperándome y supe que te amaría el resto de mi vida, que si estaba contigo las cosas sin importar lo que fueran estarían bien, sé que actué impulsivamente cuando paso todo aquello con Lulú, me sentía tan traicionada y solo pensé en alejarme pensé en que debía proteger a mi hija pero en realidad me estaba protegiendo a mí misma. Me has pedido disculpas de todas las formas posibles y aun así yo no te quería escuchar, pero es el momento de que yo me disculpe, el solo hecho de haber estado escondiendo lo de nuestra hija hasta ahora fue una de las cosas más egoístas que he hecho, y que espero puedas perdonarme.

* * *

hola! si quieren conti me dejan comentarios pliiss!

QUIERO SABER QUE NOMBRE LE PONDRIÁN USTEDES A LA HIJA DE IKUTO Y AMU: EL MEJOR NOMBRE LO PONDRÉ EN LA HISTORIA


	17. El amor que mueve el sol y estrellas

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es), yo solo adapte la historia para Shugo Chara- Amuto

* * *

**hola personitas hermosas que tanto amo**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS HERMOSOS, AMENAZADORES Y DEPRESIVOS A LA VEZ... JIJIJI**

**BIEN SIN MAS DISTRACCIONES COMIENCEN A LEER!**

* * *

_"L´amor che move il sole e l´altre stelle"_

* * *

**El amor que mueve el sol y las demás estrellas.**

**PARTE 1**

* * *

Los rizos rosados de Natsuki le acariciaron la cara, le colocó un prendedor en el cabello, era una hermosa niña de 7 años con el cabello rosa como su madre y los ojos zafiro de su padre. Como todas las mañanas Ikuto la llevaría al colegio, decir que era un padre que adoraba a su hija era poco. Desde el primer momento Ikuto había visto por los ojos de su pequeña Natsuki.

Natsuki bajo las escaleras y encontró a Amu en la sala mientras esta veía un álbum de fotos.

-¿Mami te gusta mi prendedor? –pregunto Natsuki sentándose al lado de Amu, la peli rosa le sonrió a su hija.

-Tú sabes que eres la niña más hermosa de este mundo, así que cualquier cosa que te pongas se te vera linda. –dijo Amu sonriéndole a Natsuki.

-Gracias mami. –dijo la niña acercándose para mirar las fotos. -¿Esas fotos son de cuando te casaste con papa?

-Sí. –dijo Amu.

-¿La primera o la segunda vez? –pregunto curiosa Natsuki.

-La segunda vez. –dijo Amu recordando su segunda boda.

* * *

Amu y Ikuto habían vuelto a Nueva York después de un par de semanas, todos ya se habían enterado del nacimiento de la pequeña Natsuki Tsukiyomi, y lo único que ellos querían era volver a su vida cotidiana, claro habían varios detalles pendientes, Amu pensó en ir a hablar con Lulu. Pero, ¿Para qué? ¿Qué podría decirle? Tadase la había llamado para disculparse, ni en un millón de años se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que Tadase hubiera salido con Lulu, ni el motivo por que el que empezaron a salir. Lo había disculpado pero a Amu simplemente no le quedaban ganas de continuar con una amistad de ese tipo. Se consoló pensando que la vida misma haría que Lulu cambiara, pero eso definitivamente ya no dependía de ella.

Amu nunca vio a Ikuto como alguien paternal, pero ahora que lo veía con Natsuki parecía como si él siempre hubiera anhelado tener hijos. Amu pensó que al volver a casa ellos serían los de antes, pero se equivocaba, haber pasado por aquella experiencia los había hecho en muchos sentidos valorarse, no hay que dar a nadie por sentado en la vida.

Pero había un detalle en especial del que no habían hablado.

-¿A quién le contaste que nos habíamos divorciado? –le pregunto Ikuto a Amu una noche mientras volvía del cuarto de Natsuki.

-Solo a Kukai. –dijo Amu, la verdad no había tenido muchas ganas de hablar de eso con nadie más. –Pero sé que Rima lo sabe, siento gran curiosidad, ¿Cómo fue que se volvieron tan amigos? –Amu sabía que Ikuto y Rima se habían visto mientras no estaba y que su amiga tenía gran parte del crédito por su reconciliación, pero simplemente no se imaginaba a esos dos poniéndose de acuerdo en algo.

-No sé, llámame loco, pero me di cuenta que no era tan bruja después de todo, ya sabes que tu esposa te abandone te hace replantearte todo. –dijo Ikuto, queriendo molestar a Amu, aunque hubieran arreglado todo, le molestaba que le hubiera mandado los papeles del divorcio.

-Dale con lo mismo. –dijo Amu entrecerrando los ojos, de acuerdo se había precipitado un poco, pero eso es lo que hace la gente en momento de caos. Hacen cosas estúpidas, luego lo piensan y saben que metieron la pata.

-Créeme eso de divorciarse por teléfono nunca lo había visto. –dijo Ikuto buscando su pijama en el armario. -¿Cuándo nos vamos a casar?

-No sé, tal vez en un par de años, no importa tanto el papel Ikuto. –dijo Amu metiéndose en la cama, Ikuto salió del armario en bóxers mirándola como si estuviera loca, Amu ignoro su mirada y miro su cuerpo, ¿Cómo poder resistirlo? Definitivamente Ikuto Tsukiyomi tenía un cuerpo de Dios griego.

-A mí me importa. –dijo Ikuto. –Obvio no vamos a volver a hacer lo de antes, si quieres nos escapamos un fin de semana a las vegas.

-No tengo prisa por volver a ser una mujer casada. –dijo Amu sacándole la lengua.

-¿A no? –pregunto Ikuto subiendo una ceja. - ¿Por qué? ¿Algún pretendiente del que no me hayas dicho nada?

-Hahahahaha si claro, conquiste a medio Miami con mi enorme barriga de embarazada. –dijo Amu molesta. Simplemente no veía por qué el afán, casi nadie sabía que se habían divorciado legalmente y ella no necesitaba firmar un papel para pensar en Ikuto como su esposo.

-Entonces no lo entiendo. ¿Tan feo es casarse conmigo? –pregunto Ikuto mientras se colocaba el pantalón de la pijama.

-No es eso. –dijo Amu mirando a Ikuto, se detuvo a pensar un momento, ¿Qué tal si Ikuto tuviera ese habito de dormir desnudo? Definitivamente ella sufriría de insomnio.

-¿Entonces? –pregunto Ikuto.

-La última vez nos casamos a las prisas, en un momento me estabas pidiendo matrimonio y al siguiente estábamos en el altar, hicimos todo como en un maratón, nos divorciamos, tuvimos una hija, son muchas cosas Ikuto, deberíamos relajarnos un poco. –dijo Amu, Ikuto hizo una mueca pero no tenía intención de replicar, Amu vio que Ikuto se iba a poner la parte de arriba de la pijama. – ¡Espera, no te pongas eso!

-¿Por qué? –pregunto él con una sonrisa coqueta. -¿Ahora qué Natsuki está dormida pretendes aprovecharte de mí?

-Pensaba algo así como quemar unas cuentas calorías contigo, ya sabes quiero que mi cuerpo vuelva a ser el de antes. –dijo Amu picándole un ojo. Ikuto solo se rio y se deshizo del pantalón, Amu quito las cobijas para que Ikuto se metiera en la cama con ella, cuando Ikuto se fue a meter escucho por el monitor del bebe como Natsuki empezaba a llorar. -¿Es enserio? –pregunto Amu riendo.

Natsuki era una experta para interrumpir momentos así, es como si tuviera un radar que le avisaba que algo iba a suceder entre sus padres.

-Tu turno. –dijo Ikuto riendo también, ya había sido su turno para hacer dormir a Natsuki y sabía que Amu demoraría un largo tiempo, dormir a Natsuki era todo un desafío.

-Ya regreso. –dijo Amu levantándose. -¡Ni se te ocurra vestirte! –dijo y le dio un rápido beso antes de salir del cuarto.

Ikuto busco su celular e hizo un par de llamadas.

* * *

-¿Te molesta que Natsuki se quede con mama esta noche? –le pregunto Ikuto a Amu luego de llegar del trabajo, eran poco más de las seis.

-No me molesta, pero ¿Por qué quieres dejar a Natsuki con tu madre? –pregunto Amu confundida.

-Solo quiero que salgamos a cenar tú y yo, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo a solas desde que arreglamos las cosas. –dijo Ikuto, Amu lo pensó y la verdad es que tenía razón, además una noche libre no le caería mal.

-Arreglare el bolso de Natsuki para cuando lleguen tus padres. –dijo Amu saliendo de la habitación, Ikuto sonrió, fase 1 del plan completa.

Pasada una hora los padres de Ikuto recogieron a Natsuki, e Ikuto puso en marcha la siguiente fase del plan.

-Reserve en un lugar elegante, ponte algo bonito. –dijo Ikuto a Amu cuando llegaron a su habitación.

-Siempre me pongo cosas bonitas. –dijo ella sacándole la lengua y entrando al armario.

-Eso es verdad. –dijo Ikuto pensativo. –Entonces ponte algo que sea fácil de quitar.

-¡IKUTO! –dijo Amu asomando la cabeza.

-Hahahahaha anoche me hiciste esperar casi 2 horas en bóxers así que no te hagas la decente. –dijo el burlón, Amu solo puso los ojos en blanco y entro a bañarse.

Ikuto aprovecho para dejar el sobre en la cama y se fue.

Después de una hora Amu salió del baño, tenía un bonito vestido blanco con solo una manga que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, tenía el cabello ondulado y un leve maquillaje, decidió ponerse unos tacones de 12 cm, con los que sabes que te dolerán los pies pero que sabes que son tan lindos que vale la pena el dolor.

-Ikuto ya estoy lista. –dijo esperando ver a Ikuto, pero lo único que encontró fue un sobre lo abrió y encontró una nota.

_Esta vez he querido hacer algo diferente, vamos a jugar un poco tú y yo,  
después del camino que recorrerás una sorpresa te llevarás,  
ahora solo ve a aquel lugar, en el que en un día del cielo agua caía  
un enredo rosado se creó y con un corte se arregló._

-¿Vamos a jugar un poco tu y yo? ¿Qué será esto como una búsqueda del tesoro o algo así? –se preguntó Amu, lo pensó un momento y lo recordó. –El día en que nos conocimos. –dijo Amu rápidamente recordándolo, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte ese día y cuando Ikuto le había ofrecido la sombrilla esta se había enredado en su cabello, para solucionar todo eso debió cortarse ese mechón de cabello.

Amu bajo y fue al garaje donde estaba su Audi, miro y como lo pensaba no estaba el de Ikuto. Encendió el auto y se dirigió a la parada de auto bus donde se habían conocido. Se detuvo y parqueo un momento al frente de la parada, se suponía que ahí debía estar la siguiente pista, agradeció mentalmente que no hubiera nadie ahí para verla buscando debajo de la silla, vio otro sobre y lo despego rápido, se subió al auto y lo abrió. Habían 2 notas la primera decía:

_Sabía que lo encontrarías rápido, ¿Cómo olvidar aquel día en el que te conocí?  
querías matarme por tener que cortar tu cabello en una cafetería cercana,  
pienso en ese día y siento como si fuera ayer, como si todo este tiempo que  
hemos pasado juntos fuera solo un segundo, a pesar de todas las cosas  
malas no cambiaría nada, porque todo lo que ha pasado me tiene hoy  
a tu lado. Te amo._

Amu sintió que le ardían los ojos, se hecho un poco de viento con la mano no quería llorar y que el maquillaje se le corriera. Saco la segunda nota.

_Un día hablando de música, te di una piedra brillante,  
me miraste como si estuviera loco pero igual la aceptaste,  
¿Cómo podría saber que un SI construiría nuestro día a día?_

Amu leyó varias veces el papel, ¿Piedra brillante? Movió los dedos de las manos contra el volante buscando una respuesta y cuando se dio cuenta la tenía en la cara, la única piedra brillante que él le había dado era el anillo de diamantes que tenía en el dedo, se lo había dado cuando se habían comprometido, tenía sentido si mirabas el SI en mayúscula. Encendió el auto y se dirigió al parque.

Llego al poco rato, estaciono el auto, se bajó y camino un poco, vio la silla donde Ikuto le había propuesto matrimonio, en el parque habían un par de personas paseando sus perros, Amu pensó en lo extraña que se veía ahí, con un vestido corto y pegado al cuerpo, con unos tacones enormes buscando debajo de la silla del parque. Decidió ignorar las miradas y busco debajo de la silla, ahí estaba el sobre esperándola. De nuevo había 2 notas:

_¿Te has dado cuenta que desde el día en que te pedí matrimonio  
no hemos vuelto a este parque? Déjame contarte que aunque no  
he vuelto aquí contigo, si he vuelto solo, sentarme en esta silla,  
me ayuda a aclarar la cabeza, a reflexionar sobre nosotros,  
cuando te fuiste venia constantemente, recordar aquellos días  
donde solo éramos amigos me parecen borrosos, me he dado  
cuenta que en ese tiempo solo vivía a medias, gracias por hacerme  
vivir de verdad, por amarme y dejar que te amé cada días más._

Definitivamente ni echarse viento con las manos iba a ayudar esta vez a que las lágrimas no brotaran, en definitiva Ikuto se había propuesto hacerla llorar. Miro el segundo papel:

_¡Vamos una más y me encontrarás!  
Cuando entraste un montón de ojos te miraban,  
los nervios te alteraban, pero luego con una  
mirada supe que siempre serias mi amada._

_Posdata: ¡Recuerda no debemos interrumpir a un sacerdote!_

Amu no pudo evitar reírse, era bastante obvio que debía ir a la iglesia donde se casaron, aun le daba algo de pena con aquel sacerdote, al que no dejaban de interrumpir cada 5 segundos. Se subió al auto y manejo rápidamente hasta la iglesia, parqueo al frente y subió las escaleras, no veía a Ikuto por ninguna parte pero vio el sobre pegado en una de las grandes puertas por las que un tiempo atrás había entrado pareciendo un gran repollo.

Abrió el sobre y encontró un único papel:

_La búsqueda termino, ahora solo voltea y di que sí por favor._

Amu se volteó y ahí estaba Ikuto con una rodilla en el suelo y una caja con un bonito anillo por dentro en la mano.

-¿Te volverías a casar conmigo? –pregunto él con una sonrisa.

* * *

hola! si quieren conti me dejan comentarios pliiss!

bueno como ya pudieron ver la puse Natsuki es que me encanto: gracias Angel -Utau


	18. parte 2 de cap anterior y final

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es), yo solo adapte la historia para Shugo Chara- Amuto

* * *

**hola personitas hermosas que tanto amo**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS HERMOSOS, AMENAZADORES Y DEPRESIVOS A LA VEZ... JIJIJI**

**ADVERTENCIA: este es el ultimo cap... lo se tuve que avisar antes pero no lo hice XD**

**BIEN SIN MAS DISTRACCIONES COMIENCEN A LEER!**

* * *

**El amor que mueve el sol y las demás estrellas.**

* * *

**PARTE 2**

Amu se volteo y ahí estaba Ikuto con una rodilla en el suelo y una caja con un bonito anillo por dentro en la mano.

-¿Te volverías a casar conmigo? –pregunto él con una sonrisa.

Amu sabía que su cara debía ser épica, estaba como congelada, sentía tantas emociones, quería decir que si en todos los idiomas posibles pero las palabras no salían de su boca, así que se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de Ikuto, lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo beso como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Claro que si, hoy y siempre. –dijo Amu separándose de él para abrazarlo.

Ikuto se separo un poco y miro la mano izquierda de Amu, ahí seguía el primer anillo de compromiso y su anillo de matrimonio, quito ambos anillos del dedo anular de la mano izquierda y se los entrego Amu.

-Por un nuevo comienzo. –dijo Ikuto deslizando el nuevo anillo.

-No soy capaz de deshacerme de los anillos, llámame sentimental pero sea como sea simbolizan el camino que hemos recorrido, así que me los pondré en la otra mano. –dijo Amu sonriendo a Ikuto, mientras se ponía los anillos en la mano derecha.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Ikuto dándole a Amu un beso fugaz. –Hare lo mismo. –dijo sacando el anillo de matrimonio del bolsillo y colocándoselo en la mano derecha. –Ahora es mejor que nos apuremos, por que se hace tarde. –dijo Ikuto levantándose y cogiendo la mano de Amu para ayudarla a levantar.

-¿Hay más? –pregunto Amu realmente curiosa.

-Falta lo mejor. –dijo Ikuto cogiendo a Amu de la mano y empezando a caminar.

-Espera, traje el auto. –dijo Amu al ver que Ikuto la llevaba hacia su auto.

-No te preocupes mandare a alguien por él. –dijo Ikuto quitándole importancia, abriendo la puerta del auto para que Amu entrara. Amu se subió y Ikuto la imito, encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir.

-¿Me dirás a donde vamos? –pregunto Amu.

-Definitivamente no, deje la curiosidad señora Tsukiyomi. –dijo Ikuto deteniéndose en un semáforo.

-Hinamori, sigo siendo Amu Hinamori. –dijo Amu solo para molestar a Ikuto.

-Claro que no. –dijo el entrecerrando los ojos. –Aunque nos divorciamos no cambiaste tu apellido.

-Como si lo hubiera hecho, puede que legalmente siga con tu apellido, pero eso no significa nada. –dijo ella sacándole la lengua.

-Claro que significa. –dijo Ikuto. –No te voy a decir Amu Hinamori, porque eres Amu Tsukiyomi y no se hable más del tema.

-Señor Tsukiyomi, ¿Me está mandando a callar? –dijo Amu levantando una ceja.

-Algo así señora Tsukiyomi. –dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Un hotel? –pregunto Amu al ver que se estacionaban al frente de la entrada. –Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos por si no sabes.

-Había olvidado lo mal pensada que eres. –dijo Ikuto soltando una carcajada. –Por si no sabes hay otras cosas que se pueden hacer en un hotel aparte de lo obvio y divertido. –dijo picándole un ojo.

Amu prefirió no decir nada, suficiente con que sintiera la cara como una fogata. Ambos se bajaron del auto y Ikuto le dio las llaves al chico que estacionaba los autos para que se lo llevara. Apenas cruzaron la puerta giratoria del hotel, Ikuto le hizo una seña a uno de los empleados que salió corriendo por el pasillo.

-Vamos a cenar. –dijo Ikuto cogiendo la mano de Amu y empezando a caminar por el pasillo por el que el empleado había salido corriendo.

-¿Enserio solo vamos a cenar? –pregunto Amu.

-Se que sientes unas ganas de violarme que no puedes con ellas, pero eso deberá esperar. –dijo Ikuto dándole un beso fugaz en los labios.

-Ya quisieras. –dijo Amu devolviéndole el beso.

Llegaron a unas enormes puertas, Amu miro confundida a Ikuto, que ella supiera ahí no era el restaurante del hotel.

-Ikuto, creo que el restaurante queda al otro lado. –dijo Amu.

-No vamos al restaurante. –dijo Ikuto apoyando la mano en la puerta para abrirla. –Venimos a nuestra boda.

* * *

-¿Por qué se demoran tanto? –le pregunto Rima a Nagihiko, mientras él jugaba con su cabello.

-De pronto Amu le dijo que no, ya sabes lo terca que es. –dijo el restándole importancia.

-Amu no es terca, algo testaruda y con mal gusto pero no más. –dijo ella mirando alrededor del salón. En el salón estaba la señora Tsukiyomi con Natsuki en brazos y Sr. Tsukiyomi que le hacía caritas para que Natsuki riera, Midori y Kukai hablaban en murmullos, Rima se preguntaba como Ikuto había logrado convencer a Kukai de volver, Luke los miraba a uno y otro esperando que la discusión terminara.

-Pensé que ya no te caía tan mal Ikuto. –dijo Nagihiko por el comentario de Rima.

-No me cae mal, pero es la costumbre. –dijo Rima con una sonrisa.

-Nunca cambiaras. –dijo Nagihiko.

-No, así que te vas acostumbrando. –dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

En el otro lado del salón Kukai y su madre discutían.

-Así que no has vuelto para quedarte. –dijo Midori con una mirada de reproche.

-No. –Dijo él con toda tranquilidad.-Tengo mi vida hecha en Miami y soy feliz, además si no fuera por Amu y mi sobrina no estaría aquí.

-¿Tan poco te importa tu madre? –pregunto Midori dolida por las palabras de Kukai.

-Claro que me importas, pero tienes que aceptar que yo ya tengo mi vida hecha en otro lugar y que no quiero dejarla tirada solo por tu obsesión de tenerme aquí, he venido porque se lo debía a Amu, no fui a su primera boda así que por lo menos quise venir a esta.

-Midori déjalo tranquilo, en cualquier momento entrara Amu y lo que menos le gustaría es ver a su madre y su hermano discutiendo. –dijo Luke en tono conciliador.

-Escúchalo. –dijo Kukai señalando a Luke y dando por terminada la discusión.

* * *

-¿Vinimos a nuestra boda? –pregunto Amu algo atontada.

-Si. –dijo Ikuto sonriendo y luego observo su vestido. –Me leíste el pensamiento y te vestiste de blanco.

-¿Quién está adentro? –pregunto Amu, todavía impactada.

-Solo nuestra familia, Tsukasa te manda saludos, además de que muy amablemente me pidió que te dijera que eras una ingrata por dejarme de esa manera. –dijo Ikuto para que Amu volviera a la realidad.

-Tsukasa nunca diría algo así. –dijo Amu recordándolo, parpadeo un momento como volviendo a la realidad y arrugo el entrecejo. –Siempre tú y tus afanes, no acabo de decir que si me casare de nuevo, cuando ya me tienes en el altar.

-No es afán. –dijo Ikuto con una mueca. –Es solo que no me gusta no estar casado contigo.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera dicho que no me iba a casar? –pregunto Amu.

-Me hubieras roto el corazón. –dijo Ikuto pensativo. –Si no quieres hacerlo, pues lo dejamos para después, será todo como tú quieras.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunto Amu mirándolo fijamente.

-Porque siempre lo hemos hecho a mi manera, de una forma u otra siempre has terminado aceptando lo que yo quiero hacer, sé que me precipite con esto y no quiero imponértelo. Quiero que si entras en ese salón es porque tu corazón así lo siente, no porque sientas que debes hacerlo. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te pedí matrimonio como si fuera un favor? Y tú me preguntaste porque te lo pedía a ti y yo te respondí que era porque prefería casarme con una amiga que con alguien que mis padres eligieran, pues te mentí, la verdadera respuesta a esa pregunta es muy sencilla, simplemente no me imagino casándome con alguien que no seas tú, puede que no te demostrara nada antes de eso, pero siempre supe que de algún manera terminaríamos juntos, siempre supe que tú eras la otra mitad de mi alma.

Amu no necesito ni media palabra más, cogió de la mano a Ikuto y con la otra abrió la puerta del salón.

* * *

-¿Mami cual boda te gusto más? –pregunto Natsuki mirando las fotografías.

-No se mi cielo, en su momento pensé que la segunda era mi favorita, porque ya tenía la certeza de que tu padre me amaba. –dijo Amu viendo la fotografía de todos los presentes juntos. Había sido una boda tan sencilla, solo al entrar y ver a sus familias y amigos había entendido que eso era lo que ella quería, no necesitaba un vestido enorme con el que no pudiera caminar, ni un montón de gente que no conocía saludándola, solo necesitaba a los que amaba con ella. –Pero debo admitir que he sido feliz ambas veces y aunque me hubiera casado con tu padre debajo de un puente, aun así habría sido feliz.

-¿De qué tanto hablan las mujeres de mi vida? –pregunto Ikuto bajando con un hermoso niño de cabello Azulado y ojos Zafiro de unos cuatro años.

-Mama dice que sería feliz así se hubieran casado debajo de un puente. –dijo Natsuki levantándose del lado de Amu. -¿Will nos acompañara al colegio?

-No mi amor, Will se quedara con mama en casa. –dijo él con una sonrisa bajando a Will, para que el niño caminara torpemente hasta Amu que le extendía los brazos. –Así que hubieras sido feliz aunque nos casáramos debajo de un puente. –dijo mirando a Amu con curiosidad.

-Si. –dijo Amu y le hizo una seña para que se acercara y le diera un beso. –Sabes que nunca necesite una boda escandalosa, solo necesitaba que estuvieras allí esperándome.

Ikuto se acercó y le dio un breve beso a Amu en los labios. Luego se separó de ella y cogió la mano de Natsuki.

-Vamos cariño o llegaras tarde. –dijo empezando a caminar, Natsuki le mando un beso rápido con la mano a Amu y otro a Will. – ¿Te diste cuenta cariño? –le pregunto Ikuto a Natsuki. –Tu mama hubiera sido feliz hasta casándose debajo de un puente conmigo, eso solo demuestra lo irresistible que me encuentra.

La niña solo se rio y Amu puso los ojos en blanco.

-Engreído. –dijo ella lo bastante alto para que Ikuto escuchara.

-Engreído no mi amor, REALISTA. –dijo el volteándose para picarle el ojo y luego salió con Natsuki para el colegio.

* * *

_YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_

_FIN_

_CUALQUIER COSA ME LO MANDAN POR LOS COMENTARIOS xD_

_NO OLVIDEN VISITAR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS AMUTO_

_3_

_BAY_


End file.
